Bouleversement de vie
by Miluzine96
Summary: Esmée est humaine et non Bella , elle vient d'arriver à Forks pour y enseigner au lycée, et elle découvre l'étrange famille Cullen. Quel est leur secret ? En quoi sa vie va-t-elle être mêlée à la leur ? CHAPITRE 16 PUBLIE !
1. Chapter 1

**J'aime beaucoup Esmée et carlisle dans Twilight, alors j'ai fais un essai avec cette fiction. J'espère que ça plaira.**

J'entendis le réveil matin émettre une sonnerie stridente depuis la table de chevet. Je me redressai brusquement et me rendit compte que j'étais tombée de mon lit. Une fois de plus. Je repoussai la couette qui avait glissé avec moi et me levai en gémissant. J'avais mal partout, du fait d'avoir dormi une partie de la nuit sur le sol dur de mon appartement, mais c'était au dos que je souffrais le plus. Je me dirigeai péniblement jusque sous la douche et restai un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, détendant mes muscles. Puis, je me séchai et m'habillai de mon jean préféré et d'un chemisier bleu clair. Je coiffai mes cheveux avec soin et me brossai les dents. J'allai me préparer un bol de céréales puis le mangeai en songeant à la journée qui m'attendait. J'allais effectuer mon premier jour de travail au petit lycée de la ville comme professeure d'anglais.

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours que j'avais emménagé à Forks, une petite ville de l'état de Washington, ce qui expliquait mon agitation nocturne. J'avais toujours mal supporté les déménagements. Mais j'étais heureuse d'être revenue. J'avais en effet grandi à Forks, plus précisément à La Push, la réserve indienne locale. Je n'étais moi-même pas indienne, mais à la mort de mes parents, j'avais été confiée à Billy Black, un de leurs amis, et il s'était occupé de moi. Je n'avais que trois ans. Billy était marié et avait eu par la suite trois enfants : Rebecca, Rachel et Jacob. Ils étaient tous plus jeunes que moi, et ça avait été très dur pour tout le monde quand la femme de Billy avait été emportée par un cancer. Après avoir eu mon baccalauréat, j'avais quitté Forks pour poursuivre mes études, désirant devenir architecte. Je m'étais bien plue dans cette voie, mais j'avais découvert que je voulais faire autre chose de ma vie, alors je m'étais ré-orientée et avait fini par obtenir un diplôme de professeur. Aujourd'hui, à vingt-cinq ans j'avais décroché mon premier poste au lycée de Forks. Malgré son climat humide, j'adorais cette ville pour sa tranquilité, sa verdure, ses beaux panoramas.

Je regardai l'heure. Sept heures trente. Il était temps de partir. Attrapant mon manteau de pluie noir, mes clés et mon sac, je sortis, descendis les escaliers, et me retrouvai dehors, sous une légère bruine. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, m'éloignant du minuscule bâtiment qui n'avait d'immeuble que le nom ; il était composé de seulement trois appartements de cent mètres carrés, dont un était le mien, un autre appartenait à une vielle dame presque sourde, et le dernier était inoccuppé. J'ouvris la portière et pénétrai dans l'habitacle de ma coccinelle rouge. J'eus un sourire appréciateur en tournant la clé de contact, j'adorais ma voiture. Je l'avais acquise récemment lors d'une vente aux enchères à Seattle, j'avais d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée ne fut pas long. La ville n'était pas bien grande. Je me garai sur le petit parking réservé aux profs, il n'y avait que quelques voitures, aucune n'était très récente et les couleurs étaient plutôt terne en comparaison du rouge vif de la mienne, qui détonnait. Soudain prise d'une bouffée d'angoisse, je tentai de me calmer et contrôlai ma tenue dans le rétroviseur. Mes yeux verts semblaient mouillés, surement à cause de l'humidité, et mes cheveux d'une couleur proche du caramel étaient ébouriffés. Je tentai de me recoiffer et vérifiai mes vêtements, puis, me jugeant présentable, je sortis. Je me dirigeai vers l'un des bâtiments, où était censée se trouver la salle des professeurs.

J'étais déjà venue quelques jours auparavant, et le proviseur, M. Greene, m'avait donné mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan. Il m'avait brièvement fait visiter en m'expliquant le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Je n'étais donc pas en territoire inconnu. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle, tous les professeurs présents se turent et me regardèrent comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. Je piquai un fard et leur adressait un timide "bonjour". Ils se contentèrent d'un rapide salut et reprirent leurs conversations. J'allai jusqu'à mon casier pour prendre les clés de la salle que j'allais occuper, et je m'apprétai à m'en aller quand une femme blonde pas beaucoup plus agée que moi m'interpella :

- Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Mlle Platt, la nouvelle prof d'anglais ? Me demanda-t-elle en me serrant la main.

- Si, c'est moi, répondis-je avec un sourire. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Esmée.

- Avec plaisir Esmée, je suis Mlle Davis, j'enseigne l'histoire. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Julia.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je. Excusez-moi, je vais aller dans ma salle, les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure.

- Je vais moi-même y aller.

- A plus tard.

Je ressortis dehors, contente d'avoir rencontré Julia. Elle m'avait parue joviale et j'espérais que nous nous entendrions bien. J'entrai dans le bâtiment trois, grimpai es escaliers et m'arrêtai au premier étage. Un long couloir s'étendait faiblement éclairé par quelques ampoules de mauvaise qualité. Je soupirai. Le décor ne s'était pas amélioré depuis l'autre fois. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir ma salle lors de ma visite, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, vu l'allure des bâtiments et du couloir. Résignée, je sortis ma clé et ouvris la troisième porte à gauche. J'eus la surprise de découvrir une salle aux dimensions acceptables, aux murs clairs, dont un orné d'une volée de fenêtres. J'allumai la lumière, et constatai que la pièce était bien éclairée, je vis aussi que la peinture des murs était écaillée par endroit. Bah, tout ne pouvait être parfait, mais j'étais contente de voir que la pièce était plutôt agréable.

Je déposai mon sac à côté du bureau, posai mon manteau sur le siège, et sortis mon énorme classeur rouge (le même rouge que ma voiture), qui contenait le programme de l'année pour toutes les classes. Puis je m'assis et allumai l'ordinateur qui émit un léger ronronnement. Contrairement au vidéoprojecteur fixé au plafond, l'ordinateur était assez défraichi. Bon, tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que les élèves. Ma première classe était une classe de premières, et je sortis la fiche d'appel et l'examinai. Ils étaient vingt-et-un. Je regardai ma montre. Encore cinq minutes à attendre. Ricanant intérieurement, je me dis que contrairement à moi, les élèves ne devaient pas être pressés que les cours commencent. Après tout, c'était la fin des vacances. Quoique... Ils devaient se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la nouvelle prof d'anglais. Dans une petite bourgade comme forks, les nouveaux arrivants étaient des sujets de curiosité. Soudain inquiète, je me demandai s'ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? _Non_, m'empressai-je de penser. _Ressaisis-toi Esmée, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. _Plus que deux minutes. Impatiente, je fis défiler dans ma tête ce que j'avais prévu depuis plusieurs jours déjà pour les premiers cours. Je sortis un tas de feuille de mon sac, les textes et les questionnaires que j'allais donner à remplir aux élèves.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et je me levai d'un bond. Mais je me pris les pieds dans ma chaise et m'écroulai en faisant tomber la corbeille tout en me rattrapant à moitié au bureau. Aïe. _Ce que je peux être maladroite parfois, c'est bien le moment. _Grommelant, je me redressai et relevai la corbeille. Juste à temps car des bruits de pas dans le couloir se firent entendre, et deux garçons apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'un était blond avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête par du gel. Il prit la parole :

- Euh... Bonjour. On peut entrer ?

- Je vous en prie, répondis-je avec un sourire avenant. Asseyez-vous où vous voulez.

Ils s'assirent donc côte à côte au troisième rang, près des fenêtres, et d'autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils riaient et discutaient gaiement entre eux, certains me regardaient avec curiosité. Chacun s'assit selon son souhait et je les observai sans rien dire. Brusquement, tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte alors que trois élèves entraient. Deux filles et un garçon. Ils semblaient n'avoir aucuns traits en commun et pourtant, ils étaient bizarrement semblables. Tout trois avaient une peau pâle, presque translucide, leurs yeux étaient dorés, et ils étaient incroyablement beaux. Ils se déplacèrent à l'intérieur de la salle avec une grâce étonnante. Je dominai ma stupéfaction et leur sourit aimablement. Ils me sourirent également et allèrent s'asseoir. La plus petite des filles avait des cheveux noirs corbeau coupé courts, qui pointaient en tous sens. Son visage rappelait celui d'un lutin. La deuxième était un peu plus grande, et avait une longue chevelure acajou. Le garçon quant à lui était grand et élancé, avec des cheveux cuivrés décoiffés. Je remarquai que les autres élèvs étaient retournés à leurs conversations et ne prêtaient aucune attention aux derniers arrivants. D'ailleurs eux-mêmes faisaient comme s'ils étaient les seuls élèves de la pièce. Je m'inquiétai de ce manque d'intégration, ces trois-là étaient-ils isolés de leur plein gré ? Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés me regardait d'un air curieux.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé je réclamai le silence, et tous se turent pour me regarder.

- Bien, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Esmée Platt, et je serais votre professeur d'anglais cette année. Il s'agit de ma première année dans ce métier aussi n'hésitez pas à me le dire si mes cours ne correspondent pas à vos attentes. Cependant, je ne tolèrerai pas de chahut, tenez-le vous pour dit.

Je fis une pause et les regardai. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur moi avec attention, et je fus presque surprise par mon autorité naturelle. Mais je ne le montrai pas. Je repris en leur exposant le programme de l'année, mais rapidement pour ne pas les ennuyer.

- Des questions ?

Le garçon blond qui était entré en premier leva la main. Je lui fis signe de parler.

- On pourra regarder des films ?

- C'est une possibilité étant donné que la salle est équipée pour.

Ils parurent contents.

- D'autres questions ?

Personne ne se manifesta.

- Bon. A présent je vais faire l'appel. Je vous demanderais de répondre "présent" ou "présente" en levant la main afin que je mémorise mon nom.

Je fis donc l'appel et chacun répondit comme je l'avais demandé; Le garçon blond s'appelait Mike Newton et son ami Tyler Crowley. Je repérai une fille qui lorgnait Mike dès qu'elle le pouvait dont le nom était Jessica Stanley. Sa voisine avait l'air calme et raisonnable et se nommait Angela Weber. J'appris également les noms des trois élèves qui étaient arrivés en dernier. La fille aux cheveux courts s'appelait Alice Cullen, le garçon Edward Cullen, et la deuxième fille Isabella Swan. A l'appel de son nom, elle répondit de sa voix mélodieuse et me recommanda de l'appeler Bella. Après cela, je leur distribuai les textes et questionnaires que j'avais préparés en leur disant de m'appeler s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Je les prévins que je ramasserai à la fin de l'heure, sans mettre de note toutefois.

Ils me surprirent car aucun ne protesta et ils se concentrèrent tous sur leur travail. Je passais dans les rangs en donnant des conseils à ceux qui en avaient besoin. A la fin du cours, les élèves passèrent à mon bureau me rendre leur feuille avant de sortir. Beaucoup me souhaitèrent une bonne journée et je leur répondit pareil.

Bien. J'avais une heure de libre dès à présent, et je décidai d'en profiter pour corriger les copies. L'ensemble était plutôt bon, mais je fus littéralement choquée par trois copies en tout point parfaites. Les réponses étaient différentes, excluant la triche, mais toutes correctes et pertinentes. Qui étaient ces élèves ? Je regardai les noms. Edward, Alice et Bella. Tiens donc. En voilà qui n'auraient pas besoin de mon aide, c'était à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Je rangeai les copies et me préparait mentalement pour le prochain cours avec des terminales. Enfin, la sonnerie rententit.

Une surprise de taille m'attendait au moment où la classe commença à entrer.

**Voilà, d'autres chapitres sont à venir. Laissez des commentaires SVP ! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre. Je sais que c'est assez rapide mais maintenant il y aura plus de temps entre chaque publication. Bonne lecture !**

Trois élèves, étranges et magnifiques à la fois, gracieux et d'une très grande pâleur, entrèrent. _Pas possible, _pensai-je_. Je vais en avoir des comme ça dans chaque classe ? _Le premier garçon était grand, blond et léonin. Le deuxième, beaucoup plus massif, avait des cheveux sombres et ondulés. Le troisième élève était une fille, elle était assez grande, blonde et d'une beauté renversante. Ils avaient tous les yeux dorés.

Malgré mon étonnement, que j'avais du mal à dissimuler, je leur sourit poliment et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Comme dans le cours précédent, les élèves les snobèrent et eux, firent comme s'ils ne remarquaient rien. Troublée, j'entamai mon cours, et j'oubliai l'étrangeté de tout cela assez rapidement. A ma grande joie, tout le monde fut attentif. Durant l'appel, j'appris le nom des trois mystérieux élèves. Le plus imposant se nommait Emmet Cullen, _le même nom qu'Edward et Alice, _ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer. Les deux autres s'appelaient Rosalie et Jasper Hale.

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien, les élèves semblaient m'apprécier et j'étais enchantée en me rendant à la cafétéria. En prenant un plateau, je fus rejointe par Julia, qui me demanda comment cela s'était passé.

- Oh, très bien, les élèves sont adorables ! M'enchantai-je.

- Tant mieux, on mange ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite table, légèrement à l'écart, dans l'espace réservé aux professeurs. Nous mangeâmes en discutant et en plaisantant. Puis, je remarquai un groupe de six personnes à l'autre bout de la salle. Mes six élèves de ce matin. Ils étaient seuls à leur table, ne mangeaient pas, ne parlaient pas.

- Dis-moi Julia, ces élèves, dis-je en les regardant. Ils m'ont intrigué ce matin.

- Ah, lâcha-t-elle après avoir vu de qui je parlais. Oui, ils sont un peu bizarres. Ils vivent tous avec le docteur Cullen, il les a adoptés. Ca aussi c'est un peu étrange, parce que ça ne doit pas être facile d'élever six adolescents quand on est seul et qu'on a à peine trente ans. Même quand il s'agit d'enfants modèles comme les Cullen.

- C'est très généreux de la part du docteur de les avoir pris en charge à un si jeune âge, fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, c'est sur. Si tu le rencontres un jour tu saura tout de suite que c'est lui. Il est aussi canon que ses enfants, répondit Julia en riant.

Elle allait poursuivre, mais un professeur posa son plateau à côté d'elle avec fracas et me tendit la main par-dessus la table. Un peu surprise, je la lui serrai.

- Varner, mathématiques, se présenta-t-il. Vous êtes Esmée Platt, la nouvelle prof d'anglais c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Je vous ai entendue parler des Cullen, fit-il en s'asseyant. Vous les avez trouvé comment ?

J'hésitai.

- Et bien... Ils sont polis, discplinés et, ma foi très beaux. Et ils restent très à l'écart des autres, ajoutai-je après un instant. C'est normal ?

- Oui, répondit Varner. Depuis deux ans qu'ils ont emmenagé ici, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment intégrés.

- Ils seraient trop timides ? Me demandai-je en les regardant à nouveau.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème, répondit Julia. Ca n'a jamais eu l'air de les déranger.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus bizarre, dit Varner avec un air de conspirateur. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'ils sont en couple.

Je fis la moue, sceptique.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, ils vivent tous ensemble, dans la même maison. Drôle de moeurs non ? Tenez : Jasper Hale est avec Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen avec Rosalie Hale, et Edward Cullen avec Bella Swan.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas interdit, ils sont de familles différentes...

- Oui mais quand même ! S'exclama Varner. Je me demande comment ça se passe chez eux.

Décidément, ce type m'agaçait avec ses commentaires peu scrupuleux. Pour un professeur, il ne faisait pas preuve de beaucoup de tolérance. Je regardai Julia. Elle me montra la sortie d'un signe de tête et j'acquiesçai discrètement. Nous nous levâmes.

- Bon, on va vous laisser M. Varner, bon appétit, dit Julia.

Sur ce, nous partîmes. Mes cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent bien, les élèves travaillaient avec application et semblaient affectionner mes cours. Certains me saluèrent même alors que je me dirigeai vers ma coccinelle. En sortant du parking, je vis les Cullen monter dans une Volvo rutilante. Je remarquai qu'Alice et Edward me regardaient passer avec amusement, ce qui était nouveau, étant donné que leurs expressions faciales avaient été figées à chaque fois que je les avais vus.

Je rentrai chez moi, et décidai de corriger les copies. Je n'avais pas fini quand mon ventre gargouilla et je m'octroyai une pause pour manger. Je me préparai des spaghettis à la bolognaise, et les mangeai en regardant une série stupide à la télévision. Alors que je faisais la vaisselle, mon téléphone portable sonna. J'appuyai sur le bouton vert et collai le téléphone à mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Esmée ? Fit-une voix. C'est Billy.

- Billy ! Je suis contente de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

- Oh oui, le lycée est formidable !

- Je suis heureux pour toi. Son sourire était perceptible dans sa voix. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, tu comptes passer bientôt à La Push ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir avant, avec le déménagement et la rentrée à préparer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Je comprends.

- Je passerai dimanche après-midi, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait, Jacob sera content de te voir.

- Pas moi, plaisantai-je.

- Ah, je me doutais que tu allais dire ça, rit-il.

Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres pendant un moment, mais le temps passait.

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai plein de copies à corriger. J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche !

- Moi aussi, prends soin de toi d'ici-là.

Je raccrochai, ravie par ma prochaine visite à ma famille adoptive, et retournai à mes copies. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'occuper de toutes, mais parmi celles que j'avais corrigé se trouvaient celles de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Comme leurs frères et soeurs de première, ils avaient parfaitement répondu. _Julia avait raison, ce sont bien des élèves modèles, _pensai-je.

Je remarquai qu'il était tard, il fallait que j'aille me coucher si je voulais me lever le lendemain. J'enfilai une chemise de nuit et grimpai dans mon lit. Je fermai les yeux et mes pensées dérivèrent vers la fratrie Cullen. Pourquoi m'intrigaient-ils tant ? Ils étaient étranges dans leur façon d'agir et d'être, et leur beauté inhumaine était déconcertante. Mais c'était inutile et ridicule de réfléchir la-dessus plus longtemps, aussi, je m'obligeai à penser à autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis en espérant ne pas me réveiller par terre comme le matin précédent.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je m'intégrai parfaitement à la vie du lycée, m'adaptai à la routine journalière, et cessai de tomber de mon lit la nuit. Je commençai à bien connaître tout le monde au lycée, et je nouai une certaine amitié avec Julia. Nous allâmes même faire du shopping le vendredi soir à Port Angeles, qui se trouvait à environ une heure de route de Forks. Les Cullen ne changèrent pas d'attitude, ils étaient toujours aimables, renfermés et répondaient aux questions avec aisance. Cependant je les surpris plusieurs fois en train de me jeter des regards en coin en souriant légèrement, que ce soit tous ensemble à la cafétéria ou séparément, pendant les cours. Cela me laissait une drôle d'impression, comme s'ils partageaient un secret ou une plaisanterie à mon sujet, sans mesquinerie toutefois. J'en étais quasiment sure, même si je n'avais remarqué ces regards qu'à trois ou quatre reprises. A chaque fois, ils avaient détourné les yeux en reprenant leur habituelle expression figée.

Finalement, la semaine de cours pris fin, et le samedi après-midi, je décidai d'aller faire des courses au supermarché local. Je garai ma coccinelle sur le parking, pris un caddie, et rentrai dans le magasin. J'avais besoin d'un certain nombre de choses puisque ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je m'aventurais là. Je me dirigeai vers le rayon le plus proche. Celui des packs d'eau. C'était plutôt bizarre comme disposition, je l'avais déjà constaté lors de ma venue précédente. En y réfléchissant, je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais pas grand chose à la ville elle-même. J'avais passé toute mon enfance confinée dans la réserve Quileute et c'est là-bas que j'allais au lycée, je n'avais presque jamais mis les pieds à Forks même. Et puis, j'étais partie à l'université, et je n'étais revenue à La Push que pour de brefs séjours. Durant cette période, j'avais beaucoup communiqué avec ma famille adoptive et mes amis Quileutes par téléphone et mails, étant très prise par mes études.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais arrivée au rayon boucherie, et ne remarquai pas non plus le carton abandonné au bord de l'allée. Je me pris les pieds dedans et j'allais tomber quand je sentis deux mains froides me rattraper juste avant que je ne touche le sol et me redresser. Je me retournai pour remercier mon sauveur et m'arrêtai, bouche bée.

Face à moi, se tenait l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Il avait des cheveux blonds très clair, une peau pâle, et des yeux d'or en fusion. Ses traits étaient fins, et formaient, dans une parfaite harmonie, un visage magnifique. Il avait l'air très jeune, peut-être autant que moi ou plus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il prit la parole :

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix incroyablement séduisante.

Incapable de parler, je me contentai de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. En vain. Son regard était fixé dans le mien et je ne parvins à répondre que lorsqu'il eut légèrement froncé les sourcils, s'inquiétant de mon absence de réaction.

- Je... Oui, ça va, je... vais bien, articulai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il parut rassuré et reprit :

- Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître.

Cela permit à mon cerveau de se remettre en marche, et je répondis d'une vois plus assurée.

- Je m'appelle Esmée Platt, et vous ?

- Carlisle Cullen, très heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Oh, c'était donc lui le docteur Cullen.

- Moi de même, répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

Il me sourit chaleureusement et mes jambes flageolèrent.

- Alors comme ça, repris-je, vous travaillez à l'hôpital ?

Il rit, et je me fis la réflexion que je n'avais jamais entendu un aussi beau rire. Il avait l'air amusé et me regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux que je ne pouvais définir.

- Oui, en effet. Et vous, vous êtes professeure d'anglais au lycée n'est ce pas ?

Je fus prise de court. Comment le savait-il ? Cela du se voir sur mon visage car il ajouta :

- Mes enfants m'ont parlé de vous.

Ses enfants. Evidemment ! J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Je vois, dis-je. J'espère qu'ils apprécient mes cours.

- C'est le cas, m'assura-t-il. Ils ne m'ont dit que du bien de vous.

Je rougis. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie retentit et il sortit un bipeur de sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda à nouveau.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est l'hôpital, je dois y aller.

- Je comprends, répondis-je avec un pincement au coeur.

Il me serra la main et je fus à nouveau surprise par le contact de ses doigts gelés. Des picotements parcoururent mon bras.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, dit-il. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il me sourit une dernière fois, se retourna, prit son caddie que je n'avais pas remarqué, et s'en alla.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Esmée rencontrera-t-elle à nouveau le beau docteur ? Découvrira-t-elle le secret de sa famille ? Suite au prochain chapitre qui sera surement publié Lundi.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 comme prévu ! Merci pour toute vos reviews, elles m'ont touchée. Par contre je ne sais pas trop comment on fait pour répondre, alors je me contenterais d'un nouveau chapitre !**

**Donc, dans le chapitre précédent Esmée venait de rencontrer l'éblouissant docteur Cullen, ils ont discuté dans le supermarché et le chapitre se finissait au moment où il sen va.**

* * *

Je terminai mes courses et passai à la caisse dans un état second. Une fois dehors, l'air frais me réveilla, et je rassemblai mes esprits. Je rangeai mes produits dans le coffre, m'assis au volant, mais ne démarrai pas. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. La rencontre avec le docteur Carlisle Cullen m'avait ébranlée. Il était d'une grande beauté, tout comme ses enfants, avec néanmoins quelque chose en plus qui le rendait plus attirant à mes yeux.

Mais sa pâleur iréelle, son inhumaine beauté, ses yeux dorés... Toutes ces caractéristiques les enfants Cullen les possédaient aussi, une simple coïncidence ? Je me fis à nouveau la réflexion qu'ils étaient tous différents, par leurs traits, leurs carrures et leurs cheveux, mais également très semblables. Qu'est ce que cela cachait ? J'avais l'impression qu'ils partageaient un secret, un secret qui les rendait différents des autres.

Je regardai ma montre et me rendis comte qu'il était bien plus tard que je ne le pensais. Je me repris, j'étais vraiment paranoïaque. Les Cullen étaient des gens comme les autres, ils seraient surement étonnés que je pense tout cela d'eux. Je démarrai et partit vers chez moi en repensant au docteur. Il m'avait totalement subjuguée, je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille auparavant et je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui. Je voulais à nouveau admirer son visage, entendre son rire et sa belle voix, le voir me sourire. Je repensai à la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait dite : _"J'espère que nous nous reverrons"._ J'avais beau me répéter que c'était stupide, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'espérer aussi. Enormément.

Une fois chez moi, je déchargeai les courses de ma voiture et les rangeai dans ma minuscule cuisine. La fin de la journée passa vite, et je me couchai de bonne heure pour être en forme le lendemain.

J'ouvris les yeux très tôt et fut incapable de me rendormir. Mes pensées tournaient toujours autour du beau médecin et j'avais passé la nuit à le voir dans mes rèves. Cette obsession que j'avais pour lui me génait, mais je ne la regrettai pas. Je finis par me lever en m'étirant. De toute façon, je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir. Après le petit déjeuner, je décidai de commencer la préparation de mes cours pour les semaines à venir. Cela me distraya des pensées qui circulaient dans ma tête depuis la veille. Je m'installai à mon petit bureau pour travailler, m'éclairant à l'aide d'une très belle lampe Tiffany, à l'abat-jour incurvé et aux motifs verts, bleus, jaunes et rouges. Je l'avais achetée l'année dernière à New-York, dans un grand magasin de la cinquième avenue. Elle m'avait coûté cher, mais j'étais très contente de mon acquisition.

La matinée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, et je mangeai juste avant de partir chez Billy. J'arrivai rapidement, ma coccinelle n'était peut être pas un bolide, mais je conduisais vite. Je me garai et me dirigeai vers la petite maison en rondins des Black. Sur le pas de la porte, m'attendait Billy, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'allai vers lui, et il fit avancer son fauteuil roulant qu'il utilisait depuis que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

- Esmée, me salua-t-il. Te voilà enfin !

- Salut Billy ! Répondis-je d'un air enjoué.

Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur et me fit asseoir dans le vieux canapé du salon. J'embrassai la pièce du regard. Rien n'avait changé. Le canapé en cuir, situé près du radiateur, faisait face à la petite télévision, la même depuis des années. Soudain, un grand adolescent à la peau mate entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Salut Esmée, me dit Jacob. Comment ça va ?

- Ça va très bien, je suis heureuse d'être ici. Forks m'a manquée, mine de rien.

- On ne se lasse jamais de la pluie, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je reviens tout de suite, lança Billy. Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une canette de bière pour lui, un coca pour Jacob et un soda à l'orange pour moi.

Le soda à l'orange. J'avais découvert cette boisson quand j'avais six ans, et depuis, j'adorais ça. Je savais que ce n'était pas très bon pour la santé, mais j'en buvais dès que je pouvais. Jacob et son père me posèrent des questions sur le lycée et mon appartement, je leur parlais des cours, des élèves, de mon amitié naissante avec Julia.

- Au fait Jake, lançai-je, tu as l'air en forme.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Jacob avait seize ans mais on aurait dit un adulte. Il était étonnamment musclé et faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix.

- Oui, rigola-t-il en écartant d'une main ses longs cheveux noirs de devant son visage, je fais une poussée de croissance il paraît.

Billy jeta un regard étrange vers son fils qui ne remarqua rien. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et mon père adoptif alla ouvrir. C'était Harry Clearwater, un Ancien de la tribu, comme Billy. Il tenait un sac en papier dans sa main et le tendit à Billy.

- Tiens, c'est du poisson frit tout frais, dit-il. Je suis allé à la pêche ce matin et je l'ai préparé en rentrant.

- Merci bien Harry, on va se régaler ! Entre donc.

Harry fut conduit au salon par Billy où je me trouvais toujours avec Jacob. Quand il me vit, il s'exclama :

- Esmée ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

- Bien, merci. Et vous Harry ? Répondis-je, joviale.

- Oh, ça va bien, malgré mes vieux os...

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et salua Jacob qui répondit avant d'allumer la télévision. Il zappait quand Billy revint de la cuisine où il était partit mettre le poisson. Les deux Anciens se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et je les écoutai en buvant mon soda par gorgées. J'étais contente de retrouver cette atmosphère bon enfant si particulière de La Push. La discussion fut néanmoins génée quand Jacob augmenta le son de la télévision et Billy l'interpella :

- Jake, baisse un peu, veux-tu ?

Mais Jake ne parut pas avoir entendu et garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran en sirotant son coca.

- Jacob, dit Billy un peu plus fort, baisse le son s'il te plait.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de crier, finit par répondre Jacob avec un ton agacé sans même regarder son père.

Il prit la télécommande et la pointa vivement vers le poste. Le mouvement dégagea une onde de sa châleur corporelle et je la ressentis bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout du canapé. Intriguée, je mis ma main sur son bras et la retirai aussitôt en m'exclamant :

- Mais tu es brûlant ! Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Inquiète, je tendis la main pour toucher son front mais il se dégagea brusquement.

- Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-il. Je n'ai pas de fièvre alors inutile de se préoccuper de moi !

Il se leva d'un air rageur, tandis que je le fixai, interloquée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Jacob que je connaissais de s'énerver sans raisons.

- Jacob... commença Billy d'un air réprobateur.

- Pourquoi vous en avez tous après moi aujourd'hui ? Le coupa Jake. Foutez-moi la paix !

La-dessus, il se figea et fut pris de tremblements. Harry se leva précipitamment et essaya de m'entraîner hors de la pièce mais je ne bougeai pas, estomaquée par le spectacle qu'offrait Jacob, maintenant agité de convulsions. Tout à coup, il se mit à gronder de manière effrayante, et il explosa en poussant un rugissement.

À la place de Jacob, au milieu des lambeaux de ses vêtements, se tenait un immense loup au pelage brun-roux. Ses poils étaient hérissés et il montrait les crocs en grognant. Puis, avec une rapidité déconcertante, il sauta par la fenêtre, la brisant ainsi qu'une partie du mur, et galopa jusqu'à la forêt.

J'étais pétrifiée, trop choquée pour pouvoir bouger. Harry me prit gentiment par les épaules, m'amena dans la cuisine et me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Billy nous rejoignit en affichant un air las.

- Et bien voilà, dit-il. C'est arrivé.

- Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps Billy, répondit Harry d'une voix apaisante.

Je commençai à reprendre mes esprits, et ces paroles m'interpellèrent.

- Attendez une minute, dis-je. Comment ça "une question de temps" ? Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer ?

- Oui, nous le savions. C'était inévitable, mais il aurait mieux valut que tu ne sois pas présente. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que ce serait aujourd'hui.

Je ne comprenai rien.

- Jacob s'est... Il s'est transformé en loup ? Demandai-je.

Ils acquiesçèrent.

- Et c'est normal ? Expliquez moi s'il vous plait, je nage complètement.

Ils m'expliquèrent donc.

Depuis toujours, les gènes du loup faisaient partie de la tribu des Quileutes, et ils ressurgissaient chez certains jeunes Indiens quand la tribu était en danger, c'est-à-dire, quand elle était menacée par leurs ennemis naturels, les Sang-froids. Les Sang-froids étaient des créatures immortelles et malfaisantes qui attaquaient les êtres humains, les tuaient et buvaient leur sang. On les appelle aussi buveurs de sang ou vampires. La mission des loups Quileutes consiste à détruire les Sang-froids, afin de protéger les humains.

- Récemment, disait Billy, l'installation d'un clan de vampires à Forks a déclenché le processus de transformation.

- Il y a des vampires à Forks ? M'écriai-je.

- Oui, ils habitent un peu à l'écart de la ville, répondit Harry. Mais ceux-là sont... différents.

- Différents ? Comment ça ?

- Il y a des années, commença Billy, ce même clan est arrivé à Forks pour la première fois. Mon grand-père, Ephraïm, était l'alpha de la meute. Leur chef a dit à mon grand-père qu'ils avaient un mode de vie différents de leurs congénères, qu'ils ne buvaient pas de sang humain, uniquement celui des animaux, d'où leurs yeux dorés. Un traité a été signé, ils ne mordent pas d'humains et personne ne peut pénétrer sur le territoire de l'autre. Si le traité est rompu, c'est la guerre. Ils sont partis au bout de quelques années, et sont revenus il y a deux ans, un peu plus nombreux.

- C'est... complètement fou, soufflai-je.

Un détail me revint en mémoire, je revis dans ma tête deux magnifiques yeux dorés me regardant avec douceur. Etait-il possible que...

- Qui sont ces vampires ?

- Ce sont les Cullen, répondit Harry. Tu as du entendre parler d'eux non ?

- Le chef de leur clan travaille à l'hôpital, continua Billy. Un buveur de sang médecin... on aura tout vu, soupira-t-il d'un air sombre.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires. Je repassai chacun de leurs visages dans ma tête, le plus beau en dernier. Mes soupçons se confirmaient, mais c'était dur à encaisser et je me mis à haleter. Les deux Indiens me regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Esmée ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste que... ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. D'abord Jacob se transforme en loup, et maintenant voilà que les Cullen sont des vampires...

- Tu les connais ? S'alarma Billy.

- Euh... J'ai les enfants en cours.

Il parut mécontent et inquiet, mais Harry le rassura.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Esmée court de danger, ils n'ont jamais trahi leur parole.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'ils prétendent, maugréa mon père adoptif. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux vampires.

Je préférai ne rien répondre à cela, et enchaînai sur autre chose.

- Et Jacob ? Demandai-je. Ça va aller pour lui ? Il était très énervé.

- Oh, il se calmera, ne t'en fais pas ma grande, me dit Harry.

- Les membres de la meute peuvent communiquer par la pensée, ils lui expliqueront tout.

Ils communiquaient par la pensée, tiens donc. C'était presque le plus banal de ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. Je ne dis rien pendant un moment et finis par me lever.

- Je vais y aller.

- Ça ira ?

- Oh, ma vision du monde a complètement changé, mais je m'en sortirais.

- J'en suis persuadé, me dit Billy avec un sourire. Tu es courageuse. Une dernière chose : tout ceci doit rester secret, seuls quelques membres de la tribu sont au courant. N'en parle à personne.

- Compte sur moi, je ne vais pas aller le crier sur les toits.

Ils me raccompagnèrent à la porte. En passant devant le salon, j'entendis Billy bougonner que ça allait lui coûter cher de tout faire réparer. Je leur dit au revoir, fit promettre à Billy de me donner des nouvelles de Jacob, et sortis dehors, sous le ciel gris propre à la péninsule d'Olympic.

* * *

**...**

**Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine si tout se passe bien !**

**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Dans le précédent, Esmée venait d'apprendre l'existence des vampires et des loups en assistant à la première transformation de Jacob.**

* * *

En arrivant à côté de chez moi, je garai ma voiture près de mon immeuble. Mais je ne rentrai pas tout de suite, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et je décidai de marcher un peu le long du trottoir.

J'avais appris une foule de choses aujourd'hui. Le monde dans lequel j'avais toujours vécu n'étais pas comme je le croyais. Il était peuplé de créatures mythiques, les loups-garous et les vampires. Bien sûr, d'après Billy, les loups-garous n'étaient pas comme ceux des légendes, ils se transformaient à volonté et non uniquement à la pleine lune, ils ne mangeaient pas de gens, mais au contraire, les protégeaient des vrais monstres, les vampires. Les Cullen. _Mais les Cullen ne sont pas comme les autres vampires. _Ils ne tuaient pas de gens. Et même si Billy avait des doutes, moi je n'en avais pas. Ils étaient forcément sincères. Je pensai au docteur. Il travaillait à l'hôpital, il sauvait des vies. Je refusai de voir en lui un monstre. Par ailleurs, c'eut été paradoxal d'assassiner des êtres humains d'un côté pour ensuite s'échiner à les soigner. Non, Carlisle Cullen n'était pas un tueur, et s'il ne l'était pas, ses enfants non plus.

Mes pensées s'attardèrent sur lui. Je savais à présent qui il était vraiment mais j'en étais au même point qu'avant. J'avais désespérément envie de le revoir.

Toute à mes réfléxions, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite les deux voitures sur la route qui allaient pour se croiser. L'une d'elles roulait trop vite et le conducteur perdit le contrôle en passant dans une flaque d'eau. Sa voiture se retrouva face à la seconde qui pila. Je me figeai et fixai les deux voitures sans bouger. Le conducteur du premier véhicule donna un grand coup de volant, et il alla percuter le muret qui bordait le trottoir à peine un mètre devant moi. Juste avant l'impact, j'eus le réflexe de me jeter en arrière, et je ressentis une intense douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Je voulu me relever mais les ténèbres m'envahirent, m'engloutissant avec elles.

* * *

La première chose à laquelle je pensai fut l'affreux mal de crâne qui me vrillait les tempes. Je gardai les yeux fermés, priant pour que la douleur reflue, ce qu'elle fit légèrement au bout de quelques secondes. J'entrouvris les paupières et je vis un plafond d'un blanc éblouissant. C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience que j'étais allongée dans un lit et que mon crâne était bandé. _Mais où suis-je ? _Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être chez moi, la couleur du plafond ne correspondait pas. Je tournai lentement la tête à gauche et découvris divers appareils à côté de mon lit et un rideau blanc qui m'empêchait de voir le reste de la pièce. Soudain, les souvenirs me revinrent. Je me rappelai la drôle d'après-midi passée à La Push, puis l'accident et ma perte de connaissance. Ensuite, plus rien. Je devais donc être à l'hôpital. Je grimaçai. _Décidément, c'est ma journée. _ Je tournai la tête à droite et mon coeur rata un battement.

- Bonjour Esmée, me dit le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières. Sa beauté était toujours aussi désarmante. Il était assis sur un tabouret juste à côté de moi.

- J'ai vu mieux, croassai-je.

Il sourit, et reprit, plus sérieux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si vite, et surtout pas dans cet état. Vous m'avez fait une belle peur.

Il me regardait de ses envoûtants yeux dorés en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je après m'être raclée la gorge. Mais je suis quand même contente d'être ici et de vous voir à nouveau.

Je me tus, horrifiée. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait ? Jamais je n'aurais du dire ça, il allait me prendre pour une folle ou bien se dire que j'étais plus amochée qu'il n'y paraissait. Il me regardait d'un air troublé. Génée, je me raclai à nouveau la gorge et demandai :

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Lundi, l'accident a eu lieu hier.

- Je suis restée inconsciente tout ce temps ? M'écriai-je en me redressant brusquement.

Evidemment la tête me tourna aussitôt, et le docteur m'aida à me rallonger. Il était très doux dans ses gestes, veillant à ne pas me faire de mal. C'est là que je me rappelai qu'il aurait aisément pu m'en faire beaucoup, s'il l'avait voulu.

- Nous avons cherché à joindre des membres de votre famille, reprit-il, l'air de rien. Mais personne ne sait qui appeler. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que vous aimeriez contacter ?

- Euh... non. Mon père adoptif vit dans la réserve indienne et je ne veux pas le déranger pour si peu. _Enfin, disons que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici pour tomber nez à nez avec vous. Il a du mal avec les vampires, toutes ces histoires d'ennemis naturels vous savez bien, _voulu-je lancer. Mais bien sûr, je ne dis rien.

- Oh, je vois.

Hum. Pas sûr qu'il voyait vraiment. Je me demandai ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que je savais. Serait-il en colère ? Me ferait-il du mal ? Partirait-il sur le champ de peur que son secret soit révélé ? Cette seule pensée me déchira le coeur et je décidai de faire comme si je ne savais rien.

Je le détaillai attentivement. Sa peau était pâle et lisse, sans défaut. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et parfaites, bien déssinées. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soyeux et coiffés en arrière, et son nez était droit, parfait lui aussi. Ses yeux, bien sûr, étaient magnifiques et profonds. Ils témoignaient de sa compassion et de sa gentillesse. Si je n'avais pas déja su ce qu'il était vraiment, j'aurais pu le prendre pour un ange.

- Vous avez reçu un important traumatisme cranien, Esmée, me dit-il de sa douce voix. Mais vous vous rétablissez vite, aussi je pense que vous pourrez rentrer à votre domicile demain.

- Très bien.

- Il vous faudra cependant rester chez vous pendant au moins deux jours et vous reposer.

J'acquiesçai et il se leva.

- Je dois y aller à présent. Je suis désolé, je serais bien resté vous tenir compagnie mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Je comprends. Rentrez vite, vos enfants vous attendent sûrement.

Il me fit un de ses merveilleux sourire, et je le lui retournait, incapable de maîtriser les battements de mon coeur.

- Je reviendrai demain, vers midi, afin de signer votre fiche de sortie.

- D'accord, au revoir docteur Cullen.

- Au revoir Esmée, et... appelez-moi Carlisle.

Je rougis.

- Avec plaisir Carlisle.

Il me sourit une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Je soupirai, il me faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet. _Suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?_ Ça en avait l'air en tout cas. Je soupirai à nouveau. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi pathétique, ni aussi misérable. Tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ! Comment pouvais-je seulement espérer avoir une chance ? Il était beau à tomber par terre, il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle femme, alors je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu vouloir de moi ! _Mais il a dit qu'il avait eu peur quand il t'a vue bléssée, _me dit une voix intérieure. Bah, il devait probablement ressentir ça pour n'importe quelle personne qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin. _Il a aussi dit qu'il serait bien resté te tenir compagnie, _ajouta la voix. _Et il t'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom !_ Et alors, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je ne devais pas me mettre à espérer, c'était stupide. La voix abandonna et l'on m'apporta bientôt un frugal repas.

Plus tard, je reçu la visite de Julia. D'après elle, tout le lycée était au courant pour l'accident. Mais les gens parlaient surtout du conducteur de la voiture, qui avait été gravement bléssé.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu sors ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Le médecin a dit demain, vers midi.

- Je vois. Je viendrai te chercher si tu veux, puisque tu n'as pas ta voiture.

- Oui, merci c'est gentil.

- C'est qui ton médecin ?

- Le docteur Cullen.

- Oh ! Tu as de la chance, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Comment tu le trouves ?

- Et bien... il est euh..., bafouillai-je, cherchant mes mots.

- Mignon ? Ultra-beau ? Canon ? Sublime ? Très très séduisant ?

- Oui, c'est ça, approuvai-je en rougissant.

- Aha ! Tu n'es pas la seule à qui il fait cet effet là. Toutes les infirmières sans exception l'ont déjà dragué, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot "Toutes", mais sans succès. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien tenté d'ailleurs.

Si il avait repoussé les avances de toutes les infirmières je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais avoir une chance. Mais les paroles de Julia me restèrent en travers de la gorge, et je sentis la jalousie m'envahir. Alors comme ça, l'infirmière qui m'avait apporté le dîner avait dragué Carlisle ? Je ricanai intérieurement. Si elle avait su que c'était un vampire...

- Tu es au courant de tout on dirait, taquinai-je Julia.

- Oh, tout le monde l'est dans la ville. Les commérages vont bon train.

Elle finit par s'en aller, et je reçu à ma grande surprise la visite d'autres professeurs qui se sentaient obligés de venir prendre de mes nouvelles. Et après avoir passé un quart d'heure très éprouvant avec M. Varner, je fus enfin seule. Le sommeil s'empara de moi tandis que comme d'habitude, je pensai à Carlisle.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remerci pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant !**

**J'essaierai de publier le chapitre 5 vendredi prochain, A+**

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Le lendemain, un peu avant midi, Carlisle revint. Je le saluai.

- Bonjour Esmée, me dit-il avec un sourire étincelant. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux qu'hier, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

Il retira mes bandages avec précaution et tata doucement mon crâne.

- Dîtes-moi si je vous fais mal.

Ses doigts frais sur mon crâne étaient agréables et je m'immobilisai. Il me palpa ensuite le cou et un frisson me parcouru, mais pas à cause de sa froideur de glace. Sa peau était douce sur la mienne, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais. Et à ma grande surprise, il laissa ses doigts reposer sur ma nuque, sans bouger. Je rougis et fermai les yeux presque inconsciemment pour savourer son toucher. Quelques instants plus tard, il retira brusquement ses mains et se déplaça jusqu'au bout de mon lit.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il, l'air coupable, fixant le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonnai-je, génée.

- Je vais vous attendre à l'accueil pour signer votre fiche de sortie, reprit-il, sans oser me regarder.

Il sortit. Je ne comprenai pas bien ce qui était arrivé, mais une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Et s'il avait eu envie de s'abreuver de mon sang ? _Non, impossible, _pensai-je._ Il doit être confronté au sang tous les jours puisqu'il travaille ici, et aucun meurtre sanglant n'a eu lieu dans le coin, donc il sait se retenir. _Mais alors, comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ?

Sortant de ma torpeur, je m'habillai, pris mon sac à main, et sortis dans le couloir. Je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et pénétrai dans le hall. Carlisle était accoudé au comptoir de l'accueil, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et les yeux dans le vague. L'hôtesse le dévorait des yeux avec espoir sans qu'il y prêta la moindre attention. Venue de nulle part, une pointe de colère s'insinua en moi, et je me calmai en respirant un grand coup. Carlisle se tourna vers moi et un sourire dévoilant ses parfaites dents blanches ilumina son visage. Au moins, il n'était plus aussi géné que tout à l'heure. Sous le choc, je trébuchai et me rattrapai au comptoir. L'hôtesse me regarda d'un air agacé et me tendit une feuille et un stylo.

- Votre fiche de sortie, m'annonça-t-elle d'une voix peu amène. Signez tout en bas.

J'apposai donc ma signature et tendit la feuille à Carlisle qui arborait à présent une expression neutre. Je remarquai cependant comme une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux, et je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Etait-ce l'incident de tout à l'heure qui le tracassait ? J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider. Une fois qu'il eut signé, il tendit la feuille à l'hôtesse qui lui fit un sourire aiguicheur. Il l'ignora et se tourna vers moi.

- Esmée, dit-il, vous allez pouvoir rentrez chez vous. J'ai cru comprendre que votre amie venait vous chercher, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je vais rester avec vous en attendant si vous voulez.

- Je vous remercie Carlisle, vous êtes très attentionné, répondis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais enjôleur.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'hôtesse. Elle me jetait un regard noir. Parfait. Je revins sur Carlisle. Il affichait un sourire timide, l'air vaguement surpris. Il se racla la gorge.

- Autre chose, enchaîna-t-il, étant donné le choc que vous avez subi, il serait plus sage de vous faire passer un contrôle, afin de vérifier que tout va bien. L'idéal serait demain.

- Il faut que je revienne alors ? Demandai-je avec excitation.

- Et bien... hésita-t-il.

- Oui ? Le pressai-je.

- Vous devez absolument vous reposer, aussi, il serait préférable pour vous d'éviter les déplacements durant les deux prochains jours. J'ai pensé que je pourrais venir chez vous demain, pour faire ce contrôle.

Carlisle et moi, seuls dans mon appartement ? J'en frissonnai de plaisir et lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Ce serait parfait. À quelle heure viendrez-vous ?

- Vers deux heures de l'après-midi si cela vous convient.

- C'est très bien.

L'hôtesse me jetait à présent des coups d'oeils assassins et c'est cet instant que choisi Julia pour apparaître. Elle me vit en entrant dans le hall, et se dirigea vers nous.

- Esmée ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment te sens-tu ? Mieux on dirait. Bonjour docteur Cullen.

- Bonjour Mlle Davis, répondit-il poliment. Je vais vous laisser, à demain Esmée.

- À demain Carlisle.

Julia et moi sortîmes de l'hôpital. Elle me regardait d'un air soupçonneux mais je l'ignorai, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire. Nous pénétrâmes dans sa voiture, une petite buick plus toute jeune à la peinture grise, et dès que j'eus mis ma ceinture, elle démarra.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Je suis juste contente de sortir de l'hôpital.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

Elle pila à mort et rangea tant bien que mal sa voiture sur le côté. Les quelques passants nous jetèrent des regards surpris et outrés. Je regardai Julia d'un air ahuri.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Esmée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et arrêtes de me servir des salades !

- Mais...

- Je sais que c'est entre toi et le docteur Cullen, me coupa-t-elle. Tu l'as appelé par son prénom et vous vous êtes dits "à demain".

- Je dois juste passer un contrôle pour voir si je n'ai rien de grave, soupirai-je. C'est courant après les accidents. Et comme je dois éviter les déplacements, c'est lui qui vient chez moi. Et il préfère que je l'appelle Carlisle.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais oui ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- C'est juste que tout à l'heure, répondit-elle très sérieusement, j'ai eu l'impression que le courant passait bien entre vous.

Je haussai les épaules. Elle redémarra et nous reprîmes le chemin.

Je feignai l'indifférence mais j'étais troublée. Ça me semblait impossible, mais et si, comme venait de remarquer Julia, "le courant passait bien" entre Carlisle et moi ? Qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Je repensai à la manière dont il avait laissé ses doigts reposer sur ma nuque à l'hôpital, puis la façon dont je l'avais dragué sans qu'il me repousse. Avais-je finalement une chance avec lui ? Je ne devai cependant pas oublier sa véritable nature. Je savais qu'il était dangereux, mais il était en même temps tellement prévenant ! Et j'étais attirée par lui, il me fascinait complètement. Aurais-je du avoir peur ? Peut-être. Seulement là, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais même hate d'être à demain.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais pas impliquer Julia. Comment lui expliquer mes doutes sans lui révéler que Carlisle était un vampire ? Et je ne pouvais pas non plus en discuter avec Billy. Le pauvre aurait sûrement fait une crise cardaique en apprenant que j'avais des sentiments pour un vampire. Un raclement de gorge interrompit mes pensées.

- Nous sommes arrivées, déclara Julia.

Effectivement, nous étions devant mon immeuble et j'apercevai ma coccinelle garée là où je l'avais laissée le dimanche précédent.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée, Julia.

- Mais de rien.

Je sortis de la voiture et elle baissa sa vitre pour me lancer :

- Repose toi bien ! Et appelle-moi demain, après ton contrôle, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- D'accord, répondis-je en riant. À demain !

Je rentrai chez moi et m'affalai directement dans le canapé, je me rendis compte que j'étais épuisée. Mais j'avais aussi faim. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur. J'étais trop fatiguée pour cuisiner et je sortis une pizza surgelée avant de la mettre au four. Vingt minutes plus tard, installée dans le canapé, j'avalai des parts entières dégoulinante de fromage. Comme cela faisait du bien de manger un repas consistant ! Après avoir mangé la moitié de la pizza, je pris mon téléphone portable qui était resté là. J'avais sept appels en absence de Billy. Je décidai de l'appeler sans plus attendre et il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Allô ?

- Billy ? C'est Esmée.

- Esmée ! Enfin ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

- Du calme Billy, lui dis-je d'une voix rassurante. J'étais à l'hôpital mais je vais bien. J'ai été impliquée dans l'accident de dimanche soir, sur la route de Port Angeles. J'ai reçu un coup à la tête et j'ai passé deux nuits à l'hôpital, je viens juste de rentrer.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne savais pas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

- Ce n'était vraiment rien, assurai-je. Je ne voulais pas te déranger inutilement.

- Je l'entendis prendre sa respiration.

- Esmée, commença-t-il, c'est moi qui t'ai prise en charge à la mort de tes parents. Je te considère comme ma propre fille et crois-moi, je VEUX que tu me déranges quand tu es dans une situation comme celle-là. C'est compris ?

Tout ce qui m'était arrivé ces derniers jours m'avait plus fragilisé que je ne l'aurais cru, et les paroles de Billy me touchèrent. Je ne pu retenir des larmes d'émotions et me mit à sangloter.

- Esmée ? S'inquiéta Billy à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui... ça... va, balbutiai-je à travers mes larmes. C'est... les nerfs, je craque c'est tout.

- Ecoute, je n'aurais personne pour me conduire avant demain, mais je vais venir te voir dès que possible. Avec un peu de chance, demain en fin de matinée ou début d'après-midi.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Enfin... repris-je précipitamment, je ne vais faire que de me reposer alors c'est inutile. Mais tu peux venir après-demain, je serais encore en arrêt de travail.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est d'accord, je viendrai jeudi dans la matinée, peut-être avec Jacob.

- À propos, comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je en ayant repris contenance.

- Ça a été dur à encaisser mais il s'en sort très bien, m'expliqua-t-il avec fierté. Il dort en ce moment.

- Très bien, je suis très fatiguée alors je vais raccrocher.

- Prends bien soin de toi.

- À jeudi.

Je raccrochai et passai le reste de la journée allongée dans le canapé avec la télévision allumée. Je regardai successivement deux épisodes de _NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales_, puis une émission de cuisine et un film catastrophe. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de films mais je ne voyai rien d'autre d'intéressant. Le soir venu, je mangeai rapidement le reste de ma pizza et allai me coucher. Le lendemain serait un tournant décisif de ma vie, j'en étais persuadée.

* * *

**Alors ? Hâte de savoir la suite ? Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre 6 avant le 2 août car je pars en vacances. Mais j'essaierai de vous en faire un bien long !**

**=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour de vacances avec un tout nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, il pleuvait, comme d'habitude. Je restai paresseusement au lit pendant quelques minutes avant de me lever. En effet il était tard, presque l'heure du repas de midi. Cette grasse matinée m'avait fait du bien, je me sentai en pleine forme. Et dire que normalement, j'aurais du être au lycée à cette heure ! Les accidents avaient du bon... D'autant plus que j'allais bientôt recevoir la visite du médecin le plus beau du monde. Je souris, j'étais de très bonne humeur. J'engloutis un solide petit-déjeuner et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je restai sous le jet d'eau plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mon salaire ne me permettait pas de payer des factures d'eau trop élevées. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où je serais raisonnable et j'aimais avoir une vie pleine de satisfaction simples, comme celle de rester longtemps sous la douche. Je finis par sortir au bout d'un moment, me séchai le corps et les cheveux, et allai me planter devant mon armoire. Comment allai-je bien pouvoir m'habiller ? Si je voulais continuer sur ma lancée d'hier avec Carlisle, il fallait que je sois à mon avantage. Mais je n'allais pas à un rendez-vous galant, Carlisle était censé venir me faire passer un contrôle médical et cela paraitrait étrange que je sois habillée chic. Avec un soupir, je décidai de m'habiller simplement. C'était sans doute mieux, puisque ma garde-robe comprenait peu de vêtements chics. Je me vêtis donc d'un jean noir et d'un pull bleu clair, sans prétention, et retournai dans la salle de bain me coiffer.

Il me restait un peu plus d'une heure avant que Carlisle n'arrive et je me décidai à lire en l'attendant. Je portai mon choix sur _Frankenstein _et m'y plongeai avec délectation. Plus tard, je relevai la tête et regardai ma montre. _Heure H moins dix minutes. Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte !_ Je me remis à lire mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer tant j'étais excitée. Finalement, l'heure fatidique arriva et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ne pouvant retenir un grand sourire, j'allai ouvrir. C'était _lui._

- Bonjour Esmée, me dit Carlisle de sa voix séduisante. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien.

- Bonjour Carlisle, entrez je vous en prie !

Je le dirigeai jusqu'au salon. Il était habillé simplement de vêtements clairs et portait une sacoche de médecin noire en bandoulière, mais il restait en même temps très élégant. Il m'ausculta tandis que j'étais assise dans le canapé, puis examina ma tête et ma nuque avec un sérieux et un calme olympiens.

- Parfait, finit-il par dire, tout est en ordre.

C'était tout ? Il n'allait pas repartir maintenant quand même !

- Vous n'avez aucune séquelle Esmée, reprit-il. Votre arrêt de travail dure jusqu'à demain et vous pourrez aller travailler vendredi, si vous vous en sentez capable toutefois. Je ne pense pas que l'on vous en voudra si vous prenez un jour de repos supplémentaire.

Il se mit à ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, il était resté à peine dix minutes. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour le retenir. Alors qu'il se redressait, je m'exclamai :

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Juste après lui avoir posé la question, je me rendis compte de ma stupidité. On ne propose pas à boire à un vampire alors qu'on a rien susceptible de lui convenir dans son réfrigérateur ! Et non, en effet, je n'avais aucune poche de sang en réserve. Carlisle allait évidemment refuser ma proposition, et ma tentative pour retarder son départ allait tomber à l'eau. Pourtant, il me surprit par sa réponse.

- Ce serait avec joie, dit-il l'air ravi.

- Euh... Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

- Un verre d'eau me conviendrait.

- Très bien, répondis-je, toujours troublée. Je reviens tout de suite.

_Si ça se trouve, les vampires ne boivent pas que du sang, _songeai-je en allant dans la cuisine. _Après tout je n'y connais rien en créatures mythiques._

Mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance, le principal était que j'avais réussi à gagner du temps. Je me demandai où tout cela allait me mener, puis je décidai que je m'en fichai. Il valait mieux que je profite de l'instant présent plutôt que de réfléchir sur ce que me réservait l'avenir. Je revins dans la salle de séjour en portant un plateau chargé d'un verre d'eau pour Carlisle et d'un autre de soda à l'orange pour moi. Il était toujours debout et me regarda arriver en souriant. Comme toujours, cela me mit dans tous mes états et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas tout renverser. Je posai le plateau sur ma vieille table basse en bois que j'avais récupéré un jour dans une brocante.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, lui dis-je en montrant le canapé.

Il s'éxécuta et je lui donnai son verre avant de m'asseoir en prenant le mien. J'avalai une gorgée du liquide piquant et sucré en fermant les yeux pour savourer. Je sentis le soda dans ma bouche puis le sentit couler le long de ma gorge en laissant un arrière-goût spécial sur mon palais. Je relevai soudainement les paupières en me disant que Carlisle allait se poser des questions sur mon état de santé en me voyant déguster du soda à l'orange comme si c'était un grand cru de vin. Bizarrement, il me regardait d'un air curieux, comme s'il venait de voir une chose passionnante.

- Si je puis me permettre, commença -t-il de sa belle voix, que buvez-vous ?

Je rougis, même s'il ne semblait pas m'avoir trouvée stupide.

- C'est du soda à l'orange, répondis-je timidement, ma boisson préférée.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

Comme c'était étrange. Carlisle semblait vraiment intéressé par ce que je pouvais répondre. Je choisis soigneusement mes mots.

- C'est difficile à dire. Généralement, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est sucré. Et l'arôme de l'orange rend le soda plus piquant, ce qui lui donne un caractère particulier d'après moi.

- Fascinant, murmura-t-il.

Il me regardait d'un air si captivé que j'en fus génée. Il parut s'en rendre compte et repris une expression neutre. Cependant, je remarquai qu'une lueur restait allumée dans ses yeux.

- Et vous Carlisle, repris-je, quelle est votre boisson préférée ?

_De mieux en mieux, _pensai-je, intérieurement horrifiée, _il faut vraiment que j'évite le thème de la boisson quand je parle avec lui. _Carlisle parut ennuyé, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Tentant de me rattraper je me mis à rire nerveusement.

- Mais c'est indiscret comme question, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

Carlisle me regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Je commençai à paniquer. Et s'il se doutait que je connaissais son secret ? Mais non, je n'avais aucune raison de penser qu'il savait que je savais. Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi. Nos genoux se touchaient presque et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- En fait, commença-t-il lentement, j'aurais été heureux de vous répondre.

J'étais hypnotisée par ses yeux dorés dont je ne parvenais pas à me détourner. Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge à cause de l'intensité de son regard. J'étais au bord de l'asphyxie. Il allait devoir arrêter de m'envoûter ainsi sinon j'allais finir par rendre l'âme. Enfin, si jamais je m'évanouissais par manque d'air il pourrait toujours me réanimer. Avec le bouche-à-bouche par exemple...

- Même si ça peut vous sembler bizarre, poursuivit-il en interrompant mes fantasmes peu avouables, je ne peux pas.

Il rompit le contact avec mes yeux et je pus à nouveau respirer librement. Je l'observai un moment tandis qu'il fixait l'eau dans son verre. Il porta soudain ce dernier à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait. Puis, son visage prit un air triste alors qu'il fixait la fenêtre et mon coeur se serra. Le silence s'installa.

- Je dois m'en aller, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, tant qu'il est encore temps.

Il semblait avoir parlé plus pour lui-même que pour moi et sa phrase me parut à double-sens sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Comptait-il partir définitivement ? Quitter Forks ? Si c'était le cas je ne le reverrais plus jamais et cette idée me sembla insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager, et encore moins le laisser faire.

Carlisle se leva, prit sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sans se retourner, il me dit :

- Au revoir Esmée, prenez bien soin de vous.

Au ton de sa voix, on aurait dit un adieu.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! Je pris conscience que je ne serais jamais heureuse si j'étais privée de lui. Je me levai précipitemment et courus à sa suite. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque je m'écriai :

- Carlisle ! Attendez !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna, la figure triste comme quelques instants avant. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis la referma.

- J'ai envie de vous revoir, déclarai-je de but en blanc. Je veux dire, en étant plus pour vous qu'une simple patiente.

Son expression changea. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air très étonné. Ravie du retournement de situation, je lui pris la main, surprise par ma propre audace. Son contact était froid et doux comme de coutume, et si agréable que je ne l'aurais lâché pour rien au monde. Carlisle baissa les yeux vers sa main prisonnière de la mienne mais ne la retira pas.

- J'aimerais beaucoup Esmée, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour vous, croyez-moi.

Oui, effectivement, toute personne sensée se dirait que fréquenter un vampire n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'hésitai beaucoup à lui dire que je connaissais sa véritable nature mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il ne se mette en colère.

- S'il vous plaît Carlisle, l'implorai-je.

J'étais prête à me mettre à genoux s'il le fallait. Son visage exprima tour à tour du doute et de l'incertitude, puis, il eut un sourire timide et prit mon autre main dans la sienne. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Alice avait raison, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Je ne pouvais plus parler, j'attendais simplement qu'il me dise ce que je rêvais d'entendre. Je le regardais avec un espoir non dissimulé et il me regardait aussi. Il sembla hésiter encore un instant puis il enchaîna en souriant toujours :

- Je suis d'accord pour vous revoir Esmée. Je vous invite au restaurant samedi soir si cela vous convient.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire et ma voix trembla d'émotion quand je lui répondit.

- Samedi soir c'est parfait.

- Je viendrai vous chercher ici à vingt heures si vous êtes d'accord.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondis-je tout sourire.

- À bientôt dans ce cas.

Il lâcha ma main gauche et, en vrai gentleman, il approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de la droite avant de la lâcher. Il me sourit, me fit une dernière courbette et sortit.

Je retournai dans la salle de séjour, telle une automate, m'affalai dans le canapé et mis mon visage dans mes mains. J'avais réussi ! J'avais un rendez-vous avec Carlisle ! Je n'en revenais pas. J'allai dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour rassembler mes esprits. Mais je tremblais d'excitation. Et dire qu'il fallait que j'attende trois jours avant de le revoir ! J'espérais que tout se passerait bien au restaurant. D'ailleurs... je commençai à me demander si Carlisle était vraiment un vampire. Il avait bu de l'eau et si nous allions au restaurant, il allait surement manger. _Mais j'ai vu Jacob se transformer et je ne peux pas douter de Billy. _Je me l'étais déjà dit un moment plus tôt : je ne savais rien des vampires et ceux-ci pouvaient peut-être absorber de la nourriture normale. Ces reflexions m'amenèrent à autre chose : il allait absolument falloir que je dise à Carlisle que je savais qu'il était un vampire, je ne pouvais pas espérer devenir proche de lui en lui cachant. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il avait peut-être peur de me le révéler justement, peur de ma réaction. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple que je lui dise que je savais plutôt que d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Surtout s'il décidait de ne pas m'impliquer et de ne pas me le dire. Si ça se trouve c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Je me mis à réfléchir à sa réaction quand il apprendrait que j'étais au courant depuis le début. Serait-il mécontent ? _Ça c'est la meilleure, avant j'avais peur qu'il soit en colère simplement parce que j'aurais été au courant de son secret, et maintenant j'ai peur qu'il ne le soit car je ne lui aurait pas dit plus tôt ! _Que faire ? Bon, je lui dirais samedi soir, c'était décidé, je ne pouvais plus retarder l'échéance.

Avoir pris une décision me soulagea et je repris mon livre avec sérénité. Mais quinze minutes plus tard, je me rappelai que j'étais censée appeler Julia. Je devinai que sa réaction serait explosive. Je pris mon téléphone portable et l'appelai. Elle décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie avec une voie surexcitée.

- Esmée ? Alors ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

- Hum..., fis-je, je te raconte tout en détail ou seulement le plus important ?

- Tout en détail s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle.

Je ris avant de me lancer dans mon récit. Quand je racontai le moment où Carlisle acceptait de me revoir, Julia se mit à hurler.

- Ouais ! Je le savais !

Je ris à nouveau et elle reprit :

- Tu as un rendez-vous avec lui alors ? C'est quand ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas voyons ! Blaguai-je.

- Oh... oui bien sûr, excuse-moi Esmée, fit-elle, déçue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je plaisantais. Il m'invite au restaurant samedi soir.

- Oh ! Et tu as accepté ?

- Oui, confirmai-je.

- En tout cas, c'est dans peu de temps, et comme c'est lui qui t'as invitée c'est bien, cela veut dire qu'il prend votre histoire au sérieux.

- Je l'espère.

Elle ne répondit pas et j'eus l'impression qu'elle refléchissait.

- Esmée ? Appela-t-elle soudain.

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes non ?

- Possible, éludai-je.

- Je suis sûre que oui, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu parles de lui.

Ah ? Cela se voyait tant que ça ? Je ne dis rien pendant un moment mais finis par avouer :

- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime.

C'était la première fois que je le formulai à haute voix et cela me fit une impression inhabituelle qui n'était pas désagréable.

- Je suis si contente pour toi, s'exclama Julia. Tu dois être très heureuse !

- Oui, mais j'ai surtout du mal à y croire.

- Votre idylle sera la plus célèbre de tout Forks !

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, répliquai-je, amusée. À propos, ajoutai-je, j'aimerais que tu évites d'en parler autour de toi, du moins pour l'instant.

Les nouvelles allaient vite dans ce patelin et je ne tenais pas à ce que mon père adoptif soit au courant pour le moment, surtout par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, s'il te plaît Julia.

- Ça marche, je serais muette comme une tombe. N'empêche, quand ça se saura, toutes les femmes de la ville vont te détester !

- Si on poursuit après le premier rendez-vous...

- Evidemment que vous allez poursuivre.

- Je me demande bien ce qui te rend si sûre de toi.

- Je le sens. C'est mon intuition féminine qui parle ! Et elle me dit également que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, marmonnai-je. Il y a des femmes bien plus intéressantes que moi à Forks ou ailleurs.

- Tu ne comprends pas Esmée. Le docteur n'a jamais accepté les avances de quiconque et n'a jamais eut de relations depuis qu'il est ici. Tu es la première ! Enfin, d'après ce que je sais, mais je me vante d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Et c'est peut-être malheureux à dire, mais les Cullen sont au centre de tous les ragots.

Ça aussi c'était étrange. Enfin, qu'un vampire évite les relations avec des humains, ça, ce n'était pas étrange, mais s'il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relations, pour quoi avait-il accepté pour moi ?

- En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que tu as raison.

- Tu verras, tout ira bien, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Tu viens au lycée vendredi ?

- Oui, je suis déjà en pleine forme.

- Super ! À bientôt alors !

- Salut !

Je raccrochai en souriant. Il y avait quelque chose de si spontané chez Julia qui était indéniablement attachant. Je restai un moment sans rien faire, perdue dans mes pensées. Ma conversation avec mon amie m'avait apporté beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses. La plus importante était : Pourquoi Carlisle avait-il accepté de sortir avec moi alors qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à personne ? Etais-je vraiment importante pour lui comme semblait le croire Julia ? J'aurais voulu en être sûre mais j'avais le sentiment que seule la soirée du samedi à venir pour m'apporter la réponse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était inutile de me triturer le cerveau ainsi. J'appelai Billy qui me confirma sa visite du lendemain avec Jacob, et je les invitai à manger le midi. Je me fis la réflexion que si, par bonheur, ma relation avec Carlisle devenait sérieuse, cela allait être un réel problême de l'annoncer à Billy. Mais pour l'instant, je ne lui dirais rien. Cela valait mieux, il s'inquiétait suffisament pour moi comme ça. Je fis ensuite un saut au super-marché et je repensai avec émotion à la première fois où j'avais rencontré Carlisle. C'était un jour qui resterait gravé dans ma mémoire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, l'écriture du chapitre 7 est déjà en cours et il sera posté en fin de semaine prochaine je pense. Sûrement vendredi. Ou samedi. **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est un réel plaisir de les lire !**

**=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, le chapitre 7 !**

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, j'étais occupée à préparer des tagliatelles à la carbonara pour le repas du midi. C'était le plat préféré de Jacob et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. J'en préparai une quantité trop importante, comme toujours, mais bon, ça me ferait des restes au moins. Un peu plus tard, alors que je lisais, on frappa à la porte. C'était bien Billy et Jacob. Ce dernier avait les cheveux courts, ce qui m'étonna un instant. Ils furent contents de me voir en bon état et Jake me serra dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais du nous prévenir pour l'accident, grande soeur, me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Je souris, j'adorais quand il m'appelait comme ça.

- Bah, je n'avais rien de grave.

- Grave ou pas, déclara Billy, je te l'ai dit Esmée, la prochaine fois - bien que j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas – tu préviens.

- Je le ferai, assurai-je. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux Jake ?

- Et oui, c'est plus pratique.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

- Dis donc Esmée, bougonna Billy, l'ascenseur de cet immeuble fait de drôles de bruits. J'ai cru qu'on allait rester coincés dedans.

- Il est claustrophobe, rigola Jacob.

Je ris également.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Billy. Je ne suis que locataire. Mettez-vous à l'aise, continuai-je. Billy, j'ai de la bière, ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Et toi Jacob, de quoi as-tu envie ?

- Je vais prendre comme toi, un soda à l'orange, me répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine et pris le même plateau que la veille pour servir les boissons. J'avais acheté de la bière exprès pour Billy, moi-même, je n'aimais pas ça. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien contre de l'alcool à l'apéritif ou un verre de vin, cependant, j'évitais les alcools forts. En effet, quand j'étais étudiante, j'avais plusieurs fois participé à des soirées très arrosées et il m'était arrivé deux fois de me réveiller dans le lit d'un inconnu sans aucun souvenir de la manière dont j'étais arrivée là. Fort heureusement, j'avais toujours sur moi des pilules du lendemain et j'avais ainsi pu éviter les accidents. Je pensai à Billy qui n'avait aucune connaissance de certaines de mes déboires et je secouai la tête. Je revins dans la salle et donnai leur verres à mes invités, avant de prendre place dans le canapé.

- Comment vas-tu Jake ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda d'un air navré.

- Moi ça va. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies dû assister à... à tout ça. Ça ne doit pas te simplifier la vie

Je haussai les épaules d'un air négligent.

- J'aime autant être au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ce bas monde, et puis, c'est sûrement plus compliqué pour toi que pour moi.

- Les deux premiers jours ça l'était, mais je m'habitue vite, répliqua-t-il d'un air fanfaron. Et moi au moins, je n'ai pas été impliqué dans un accident juste après la grande révélation, ironisa-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! J'ai très bien supporté le choc, je te remercie !

- Au fait Esmée, intervint Billy, jusqu'à quand es-tu en arrêt de travail ?

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je retourne au lycée demain.

- Seulement deux jours ? Ce n'est pas beaucoup, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est amplement suffisant, répliquai-je. Je me sens en pleine forme.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, le médecin m'a assuré hier que je n'avais aucune séquelle.

Je me rendis tout de suite compte de mon erreur. J'aurais mieux fait d'éviter d'orienter la conversation sur mon médecin si particulier...

- Bon bon, s'inclina mon père adoptif, c'est tant mieux si tu te sens bien. À propos, qui est le médecin qui s'est occupé de ton cas ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Décidément, tout ne se passait jamais comme je l'espérais. Je rougis, mal à l'aise.

- Euh...

Jacob et Billy fronçèrent les sourcils en même temps. Ils devaient déjà être en train de deviner ce qu'il en était.

- Le docteur Cullen, avouai-je finalement.

Jacob se raidit et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur son crâne. Billy fronça encore plus les sourcils et serra les poings.

- Mais il n'y a pas à s'en faire, déclarai-je précipitemment, il est très compétent, très aimable, très sympathique...

- "Sympathique" ? Grogna Jacob. C'est un vampire Esmée !

- Et alors ? M'insurgeai-je. Il reste un médecin et je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Qui sait s'il ne t'a pas dit n'importe quoi à propos de ton état de santé ? S'exclama mon père adoptif.

- Tu sombres dans la paranoïa Billy, rétorquai-je, piquée au vif.

- Tu dois faire très attention Esmée, continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit, tu es déjà trop proche des autres Cullen en allant travailler, alors évite ce "médecin" autant que tu peux d'accord ? De toute manière, maintenant tu ne le reverras plus.

Ah ! S'il savait ! J'inspirai un grand coup pour me calmer. J'avais terriblement envie de défendre Carlisle, d'expliquer à Billy et Jacob que c'était quelqu'un de bon, d'extraordinaire, mais je sentais que c'était perdu d'avance. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'étais tombée désespérément amoureuse de quelqu'un que ma famille détestait. Comment allais-je faire pour arranger la situation ?

Jacob sembla remarquer ma détresse et dit :

- Esmée, je sais qu'ils peuvent donner une bonne impression aux humains, c'est une de leurs caractéristiques. Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Les buveurs de sang sont très dangereux, même s'ils disent ne pas se nourrir de sang humain. Ils peuvent très bien faire des écarts.

_Tu parles, Charles. _Je savais que Carlisle n'était pas méchant, et ses enfants non plus. J'en étais sûre. Tout de même ! Pourquoi ma famille semblait-elle être aussi persuadée de leur mauvaise foi ? Moi-même, j'avais passé un temps fou à y réfléchir, et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que les Cullen disaient la vérité.

- Et si nous passions à table ? Proposai-je finalement.

Ils acceptèrent et je les invitai à s'installer. Le repas détendit l'atmosphère et nous nous mîmes rapidement à discuter et à plaisanter, comme de coutume. Après le dessert, Jacob se leva et Billy annonça :

- Nous devons y aller Esmée, Jake doit faire une patrouille.

- Une patrouille ?

- Ben oui, répondit l'intéressé, notre rôle est de protéger les humains des sangsues, alors on fait des patrouilles dans la forêt pour vérifier que notre territoire est clean.

- Oh, je comprends. Dépêchez-vous alors.

- Merci pour le repas, c'était super bon, ajouta Jake.

- Tu peux le dire, répondis-je. Tu as englouti les trois quarts de la nourriture à toi tout seul !

- Eh ! J'ai besoin de protéines, ce n'est pas reposant d'être un loup !

- J'imagine.

- À bientôt Esmée, prends bien soin de toi, dit Billy.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, au revoir tout les deux.

Il s'en allèrent et je soupirai. Je me sentais un peu honteuse de leur avoir caché mon rendez-vous avec Carlisle. Mais ils étaient tellement sûr que les Cullen étaient mauvais, ou du moins peu fréquentables, qu'ils m'auraient sans doute retenue prisonnière à La Push pour m'empêcher d'y aller... Il faudrait quand même que je trouve un moyen de leur annoncer si, par bonheur, ma relation avec Carlisle se prolongeait. J'osais à peine l'espérer, ayant peur de voir mes désirs infondés par la suite.

Décidément, je me posai trop de questions ces derniers temps. J'avais du mal à croire que seulement dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, il s'était passé tellement de choses ! J'avais rencontré Carlisle, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, j'avais appris l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous, j'avais été mêlée à un accident de voiture, et j'avais été invitée au restaurant par mon beau vampire de médecin !

Bon. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais je retournai travailler demain, moi ! Il fallait que j'établisse un plan de bataille pour ne pas être en retard dans le programme scolaire. Je m'y attelai aussitôt, puis préparai sur mon ordinateur portable (que j'avais acheté d'occasion l'année précédente) mes premières évaluations que je donnerais en fin de semaine suivante. Il fallait aussi que j'établisse un programme de lecture. Voyons, j'allais donner du Shakespeare aux premières. Ce serait peut être une lecture difficile pour certains, mais c'était dans le programme. Ils ne liraient _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ que plus tard dans l'année...

Le reste de la journée passa, et la nuit venue, je fis un cauchemar. Carlisle était assis à une table ronde ét j'étais quelques mètres derrière lui. Je voulais avancer pour aller le rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, et j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne m'entendait pas. Puis, je sentais deux mains m'attraper et me tirer loin de mon ange blond. C'était Billy qui, bizarrement, était debout. Et, tandis qu'il m'emmenait sans que je puisse résister, je voyais Jacob, sous sa forme de loup, se ruer sur Carlisle tout crocs dehors...

Je me réveillai, en nage. Il était six heures du matin. Je me levai et me préparai rapidement, puis, je partis au lycée, largement en avance. Je garai ma coccinalle (que j'avais retrouvé avec bonheur) sur le parking et décidai de passer par la salle des profs, espérant y trouver Julia. Je traversai l'établissement encore désert. Par chance, Julia était déjà là, sirotant un café et lisant un magasine. Elle leva la tête à mon entrée et se leva pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Esmée ! Tu es bien matinale !

- Je me suis réveillée tôt, et j'ai préféré venir directement.

Nous discutâmes un moment, et fûmes interrompus quand plusieurs professeurs entrèrent en même temps. Ils nous virent et s'approchèrent imédiatement, parlant tous en même temps.

- Mademoiselle Platt ! On ne pensait pas vous revoir de sitôt ! S'esclama la professeure d'espagnol, Madame Goff.

- Après ce qui vous est arrivé, enchaîna le prof de sport.

- Terrible cet accident ! Les gens sont de vrais chauffards de nos jours, maugréa le professeur de philosophie, un homme proche de la retraite très encré dans les bonnes manières.

- Je les rassurai, leur répondit, tentai de les convaincre que j'allais bien. Le seul qui se tenait à l'écart, comprenant que ce devait être éprouvant, était le professeur de sciences naturelles, M. Banner. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, marié, et assez sympathique.

Mais l'horloge tournait, et je me rendis dans ma salle. Comme d'habitude, je posai ma veste sur le dossier de ma chaise, m'assis, sortis mes affaires, et allumai l'ordinateur. Puis, j'insérai ma clé USB dedans et m'empressai de transférer les cours que j'avais préparés. J'allumai ensuite le rétroprojecteur, et vérifiai que mes cours rédigés et mis en page soigneusement étaient bien projetés au tableau. Bien, tout était en ordre. La sonnerie retentit et mes élèves de première arrivèrent. Ils vinrent presque tous immédiatement à mon bureau.

- Bonjour Mlle Platt, commença Ben Chesney, c'est vrai que vous avez été prise dans l'accident de voiture de dimanche soir ?

- Oui, en effet.

- À mes mots, Jessica Stanley et Angela Weber mirent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, l'air horrifié.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajoutai-je, je n'ai rien eu de grave, je vais très bien.

- C'est vrai que vous avez passé deux nuits à l'hôpital ? S'enquit Mike Newton.

J'émis un rire franc.

- Oui c'est le cas, vous êtes décidément très bien informés. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous surcharger de travail, dis-je malicieusement.

Ils rigolèrent et allèrent s'asseoir. C'est à ce moment là qu'entrèrent Bella, Edward et Alice. Cette dernière vint à mon bureau de sa démarche pleine de grâce et m'adressa un sourire étincelant.

- Bonjour Mlle Platt, dit-elle de sa voix musicale, mes frères et soeurs et moi, nous sommes ravis de voir que vous vous portez bien.

- Et bien, c'est gentil, répondis-je avec un sourire. Merci.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers son frère et sa soeur qui s'apprétaient à s'asseoir.

J'étais un peu génée. Ils devaient être au courant que leur père m'emmenait au restaurant le samedi soir. J'avais craint qu'ils n'en soit pas très contents, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Alice. Un peu étrange tout de même. Était-elle vraiment d'accord avec le fait que son père fréquente une humaine, et non une vampire, comme lui ? Soudain, Edward leva la tête vers moi et écarquilla les yeux, me regardant d'un air ébahi. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, à nouveau génée. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Alice et Bella, à présent assises à leurs places respectives, remarquèrent le manège d'Edward et le regardèrent d'un air curieux. Je décidai de ne pas m'en occuper et démarrai mon cours. L'heure passa vite et la sonnerie retentit bruyamment. Les élèves sortirent et Edward, tandis qu'il se déplaçait avec sa grâce coutumière de vampire, me jeta un regard surpris, comme au début du cours. Alice me sourit à nouveau, et Bella aussi, un peu plus timidement. Elle prit la main d'Edward et ils sortirent.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula bien. À chaque début de cours, les élèves venaient me voir, s'inquiétant de mon état de santé. Cela me toucha, et me rendit d'encore meilleure humeur.

Lors de la quatrième heure de la matinée, j'avais les terminales. Les trois autres Cullen entrèrent en premier, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Emmett qui vint à mon bureau pour me dire exactement la même chose qu'Alice, trois heures auparavant. Cela me surprit un peu, mais il me regardait avec sympathie, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je lui répondit poliment comme je l'avais fait avec sa soeur, et il alla s'asseoir alors que les autres élèves entraient pour, à leur tour, venir me voir.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouvai Julia devant la cafétéria. Nous prîmes un plateau et commençèrent à faire la queue en discutant. Je remarquai un mouvement à ma gauche et j'aperçus mes six élèves vampires entrer dans la grande salle. Ausstôt, Edward posa ses yeux sur moi, me regardant avec suspiscion. _Mais que lui arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?_ Rosalie jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à son frère, puis ils reprirent une expression figée et allèrent se servir. Julia et moi commençèrent par nous rendre vers notre table attitrée, mais nous fûmes hélées par Madame Goff, qui était assise à une longue table en compagnie de la quasi-totalité des autres professeurs. Julia et moi échangîmes un regard surpris puis allèrent nous asseoir au bout de leur table, l'une en face de l'autre. Mon voisin se trouvait être M. Banner, mais Julia eut moins de chance et se retrouva à côté du professeur de philosophie. La discussion portait apparemment sur le professeur de mathématiques qui était, semble-t-il, tombé dans ses escaliers et en arrêt de travail pour plusieurs mois.

Je commençai à manger ma salade au thon, et jetai machinalement un oeil à la table des Cullen. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne mangeaient pas et ne buvaient pas, comme d'habitude. Je me demandai vraiment pourquoi, depuis que j'avais vu Carlisle boire de l'eau. Peut-être que les vampires pouvaient manger de la nourriture normale mais qu'ils n'aimaient pas cela, préférant le sang. Edward me regarda et cette fois, les autres l'imitèrent. Ils me scrutaient avec un mélange de curiosité, d'étonnement, d'inquiétude et, dans le cas de Rosalie, de colère. Je me détournai en rougissant, génée.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Esmée ? Me demanda Julia.

- Rien, répondis-je sans m'étendre.

Je retournai à mon repas.

- Le proviseur m'a dit que le remplaçant de M. Varner arriverait Lundi, disait la prof d'espagnol. Il a la petite trentaine et est d'origine irlandaise.

Julia s'intéressa à la conversation.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un certain Mark O'Connor, répondit Madame Goff, ravie de montrer qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur le sujet. Il habitait dans le Montana.

Je remarquai une lueur briller dans le regard de Julia, et ne pus retenir un sourire. Une fois notre repas terminé, nous sortîmes de la cafétéria et j'engageai la conversation.

- Alors Julia ? Hâte que le remplaçant de mathématiques arrive ?

Elle me jeta un regard en coin, et s'exclama :

- Oui ! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... Tu crois qu'il est beau ?

- Je n'en sais rien, rigolai-je. On verra Lundi.

- J'espère que oui, continua-t-elle, rêveuse.

J'avais terriblement envie de rire devant son attitude d'adolescente et elle le remarqua.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je sais bien que toi tu as déjà Carlisle, mais moi, je n'ai personne ! J'ai bien le droit d'espérer !

Je ne répondit pas, et elle continua son discours sur Mark O'Connor et ses qualités.

Après mon dernier cours, je rentrai chez moi, complètement excitée. Le lendemain approchait, et c'était le jour du rendez-vous ! Julia m'avait fait promettre de l'appeler quand je rentrerai chez moi après le restaurant, et elle était presque aussi impatiente que moi de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Je passai le reste de la journée à déambuler dans mon appartement. Le soir venu, j'eus peur de ne pas bien dormir, et je pris un cachet contre le mal de mer – qui était sensé me faire dormir d'un soleil de plomb - pour être sûre d'avoir une nuit réparatrice. Je ne voulais pas paraître à Carlisle trop fatiguée.

Le samedi matin, j'allais me promener dans les bois, et l'après midi, je fis le ménage dans mon appartement. Puis, alors qu'il me restait trois heures avant l'heure tant attendue, je pris une douche et ouvris ma commode en me demandant ce que j'allais mettre. Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion et d'essayages, j'optai pour une jupe plissée noire qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de mes genoux et un corsage bleu foncé, qui me semblait convenir. Je ne savais pas exactement où comptait m'emmener Carlisle et je préférai ne pas m'habiller trop chic, de peur de paraître déplacée. J'hésitai à me maquiller, puis finalement décidai que non. Je me mis cependant un tout petit peu de parfum et pris un livre en attendant. À huit heures moins le quart, je mis mes chaussures à talons et sortis une veste noire, plus habillée que celle que je portais habituellement. Je préparai mon sac à main, et c'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Mercredi prochain vous découvrirez le chapitre 8, dans lequel sera raconté le rendez-vous de Carlisle et Esmée.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou non.**

**=)**


	8. Chapter 8

J'allai ouvrir, tremblante d'émotion. Je restai un instant immobile face à la vision angélique qui s'offrait à moi, Carlisle était éblouissant. Je m'obligeai à détacher les yeux de son visage parfait. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris clair, d'une veste de la même couleur et d'une chemise bleue, dont le bouton du haut était dénoué. Il s'inclina légèrement en me souriant et, comble de l'élégance, me tendit une rose. Je la pris en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bonsoir Esmée, me dit-il en me regardant d'une manière très sexy.

- Bonsoir Carlisle, lui répondis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix. Hum... Merci pour la rose !

- De rien, êtes-vous prête ?

- Oui... je reviens tout de suite.

J'allai rapidement mettre la rose dans un vase, puis, je pris ma veste et mon sac à main et rejoignis Carlisle qui m'attendait à la porte. Je fermai à clé et il me tendit galamment son bras que je pris sans une hésitation. Nous sortîmes dehors sous la faible lueur du crépuscule et il tira une clé de sa poche pour déverrouiller sa voiture. Je le découvris, surprise. C'était une Mercedes. Noire. Éffilée. Élégante. Un véhicule qui convenait parfaitement à Carlisle. Ce dernier m'ouvrit la porte côté passager et je pénétrai dans l'habitacle. Il fut rapidement assis à côté de moi et démarra la voiture. Le moteur ronronna doucement et nous quittâmes Forks.

- Où allons-nous ? M'enquis-je.

- Je vous emmène dans un restaurant français à Port Angeles, répondit-il. Cela vous convient ?

- Parfaitement, assurai-je.

Un restaurant français ! La nourriture était toujours très bonne et de grande qualité dans ces établissements, il avait décidé de faire les choses bien.

- Vous êtes absolument resplendissante Esmée, me complimenta Carlisle soudainement.

Je piquai un fard. Il me regardait avec intérêt.

- Merci, murmurai-je. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Il rit et inclina et inclina la tête vers moi en remerciement. Je me sentais un peu inquiète. J'étais en effet censée lui avouer que je savais qu'il était un vampire depuis le début ce soir même. Mais j'ignorais comment il allait réagir et c'est cela qui me faisait peur. Et, si jamais il le prenait mal, je voulais au moins avoir passé un bon moment avec lui avant, alors je décidai de ne lui dire qu'après le restaurant. Le silence s'installa pendant un moment avant que je ne le rompe.

- Carlisle ? Commençai-je.

- Oui ?

- Vis à vis de vos enfants... Cela ne les dérange pas que vous m'invitiez à sortir ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre.

- Au début... ils étaient étonnés, mais au final, ils sont contents pour moi.

Je lui souris, soulagée par sa réponse. Il me sourit également tandis que nous arrivions à Port Angeles.

- Déjà, m'étonnai-je.

Le trajet n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes au lieu des soixante habituellement nécéssaire. Carlisle eut un air géné.

- J'avoue que j'ai tendance à rouler un peu vite, je suis désolé.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je. Je vous fais confiance.

- J'en suis heureux.

Il se gara dans un petit parking non loin du port. Puis il alla rapidement m'ouvrir la portière avant de m'offrir à nouveau son bras. Carlisle me conduisit jusqu'à un petit bâtiment sur le front de mer. Une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années nous accueillit et écarquilla les yeux quand elle avisa Carlisle.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix onctueuse en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

Je dus me retenir de lui balancer mon sac en pleine figure.

- J'ai réservé au nom de Cullen, répondit le médecin d'une voix neutre.

- Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Elle nous mena à l'intérieur jusqu'à une table pour deux personnes séparée du reste de la salle par un panneau de bois. Carlisle me tira ma chaise avant de s'asseoir face à moi. La femme revint quelques instants plus tard et nous tendit deux menus sans quitter Carlisle des yeux. Celui-ci ne la regarda pas et porta toute son attention sur moi, ce qui eut le don d'irriter notre serveuse et elle repartit. Carlisle me sourit et d'un geste, m'incita à explorer le menu. Je m'exécutai et parcourut la liste des plats. Tout avait l'air très bon mais j'avais le ventre noué en sachant ce qui m'attendait après notre repas. Je décidai donc de prendre seulement un plat de résistance.

Je reluquai discrètement mon compagnon. Son regard était fixé sur le menu qu'il avait dans les mains, mais ses yeux ne bougeaient pas et je devinai qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il releva soudain la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je me noyai dans l'or incandescent de ses yeux. Comment un être aussi magnifique pouvait-il exister ? Les battements de mon coeur s'accèlérèrent, comme d'habitude. Nous fûmes interrompus par la serveuse.

- Vous avez choisi ?

Elle était tournée vers Carlisle et faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Tentant d'avoir son attention, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Je sentis à nouveau la colère m'envahir. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il était évident que Carlisle et moi étions à un rendez-vous galant, et elle s'autorisait à le draguer devant moi, sans gêne ni retenue.

- Le saumon braisé, répondis-je séchement.

Elle prit note comme si de rien n'était et se tourna à nouveau vers Carlisle.

- Pour moi aussi, fit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un apéritif ? Ou alors, nous avons un tout nouveau vin de Bordeaux, disponible en pichet ou en unique verre si vous préférez.

Carlisle m'interrogea du regard.

- Un verre de vin.

- Pour moi aussi, répéta-t-il.

La serveuse nota le tout et repartit en direction des cuisines. J'entamai la conversation :

- Je suis contente d'être ici avec vous.

Il me sourit.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il avec douceur.

Je remarquai une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, la même qu'il avait eu chez moi le mercredi précédent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il hésita avant de répondre.

- Je... Je me sens un peu coupable de vous avoir invitée, Esmée. J'en avais envie mais... ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Mon coeur se serra. Je savais pourquoi il disait cela. Il se sentait coupable car il pensait que je ne savais pas qu'il était un vampire. Il se sentait coupable de m'avoir caché son secret alors qu'il m'avait invitée à sortir. Il devait avoir peur que je le prenne mal si je l'apprenais.

J'aurais du lui dire à ce moment là, mais la serveuse revint avec deux verres de vin et les posa devant nous, avant de s'en aller, non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil à mon compagnon, totalement indiférent. Je goûtai le liquide, il était très bon. Carlisle n'y toucha pas et je repris la parole, reportant mon aveu pour plus tard.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, affirmai-je.

- Vous croyez vraiment ? Dit-il en détournant le regard.

- J'en suis certaine.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous rend si sûre de vous ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant à nouveau.

J'hésitai.

- Cela se voit dans vos yeux.

- Cela se voit... dans mes yeux, répéta-t-il, surpris.

- Oui... Vous avez cette lueur dans le regard parfois, et quand on vous voit cela semble évident que vous êtes bon, ajoutai-je.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit :

- Vous ne savez peut-être pas tout de moi.

- Cela ne changerait rien.

Il avait l'air sceptique, et il finit par me regarder tendrement. Mon coeur eut un raté. J'étais vraiment incapable de résister. Les plats arrivèrent. La serveuse regardait toujours Carlisle avec insistance mais celui-ci semblait ne pas le remarquer et elle parut de moins bonne humeur. Je commençai à manger. C'était délicieux. J'observai Carlisle. Il contemplait son assiette sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Surprenant mon regard, il prit ses couverts et avala une bouchée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était si beau que j'aurais pu le reluquer pendant des années et des années sans jamais me lasser. Sa voix d'ange me ramena sur terre.

- C'est bon ? Me demandait Carlisle.

- Oh, oui, très. Et vous ?

- J'imagine, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Une réponse qui mouvait paraître étrange, mais qui était tou à fait adéquate à la situation. Je finis rapidement mon assiette et croisai mes couverts. Carlislefit de même, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait mangé que la moitié de son poisson.

- Vous avez envie d'autre chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non ça ira, je vous remercie.

L'heure de mon aveu approchait, mais j'étais prête.

La serveuse débarrasa et mon compagnon demanda l'addition. Il paya à l'aide d'une carte de crédit noire et luisante, tandis que la serveuse le reluquai toujours. Alors que nous partions elle lança à Carlisle, désespérée :

- N'hésitez pas à revenir !

Mais il fit celui qui n'entendait pas et sorit dehors. Je le suivit après avoir jeté un regard triomphant à la serveuse.

- Accepteriez-vous que nous nous promenions le long de la baie avant de rentrer ? Proposa Carlisle.

- Avec joie, répondis-je.

Il me mena jusqu'à une promenade en bois et nous marchâmes un moment, sans rien dire. L'endroit était désert, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et se reflétaient sur la surface plate et sombre de la mer. C'était l'instants parfait. Le moment où tout les non-dits entre nous allaient disparaître. Je m'arrêtai et carlisle fit de même. Nous étions face à face.

- Carlisle, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il attrapa mes mains et les serra doucement.

- Moi aussi, dit-il.

Je le regardai. Il affichait un air sérieux et presque suppliant. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait décidé de tout me dire ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir. Il reprit.

- Il... Il y a quelque chose sur moi que vous ignorez. Je ne suis pas... normal. Je... suis différent... des autres gens.

Il butait sur presque chaque mot, ce qui témoignait de son trouble intérieur. Je décidai d'abréger ses souffrances.

- Carlisle, le coupai-je, je sais ce que vous essayez de me dire.

Il eut l'air étonné.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain, repris-je. Je sais... que vous êtes un... un vampire.

J'avais murmuré le dernier mot, le plus important. Carlisle était stupéfait, ébahi. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche s'était entrouverte sous le choc.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, continuai-je en baissant les yeux. J'avais... j'avais peur de votre réaction.

Je me sentais honteuse. Il avait du se torturer l'esprit à cause de moi. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur mes pieds. Il ne sembalit manifester aucune réaction et je retins à grand peine mes larmes. Il allait peut être se sentir trahi, et ne plus vouloir de moi. Je sentis soudain ses doigts frais sur mon menton. Il releva mon visage vers lui et je me sentis fondre devant son regard tendre.

- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, murmura-t-il, je comprends.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, nos yeux ne se quittaient plus. Sa main quitta mon menton pour venir carresser ma joue. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il se rapprocha encore, lentement. _Trop _lentement. Je n'étais pas réputée pour ma patience, et je ne réfléchis pas. Je me jetai sur lui, passai mes bras autour de son cou et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea l'espace d'une seconde puis, me rendit mon baiser. Une foule de snesations nouvelles m'envahirent. C'étais indescriptible, je n'avais jamais rien connu de meilleur. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure et une petite voix criait dans ma tête : _Je suis en train de l'embrasser !_ Plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus que moi et Carlisle, enlacés échangeant un baiser langoureux et passionné.

Au bout d'un moment, nous dûmes nous séparer. J'avais besion de reprendre mon souffle et d'ailleurs, Carlisle du me rattraper car je m'étais écroulée.

- Esmée, souffla-t-il, inquiet. Tout va bien ?

- Oui... balbutiai-je. Je suis... juste... essouflée.

Il commença à rire et je l'imitai. J'étais plus heureuse que jamais. Le rendez-vous s'était bien passé, Carlisle ne m'en voulait pas et il m'avait embrassée ! Enfin, plus exactement, je lui avais sauté dessus et il ne m'avait pas repoussée, au contraire. Il me prit la main et nous retournâmes à sa voiture.

* * *

**Celui-ci était un peu plus court que les chapitres précédents, mais j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié ! La suite sera publiée mercredi prochain.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mettez en d'autres pour ce chapitre !**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois qu'il eut démarré le véhicule et que nous commençâmes à sortir de la ville, Carlisle me demanda :

- Esmée, depuis combien de temps sais-tu que je suis un vampire ?

- Depuis dimanche dernier, répondis-je.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et je me lançai :

- Je t'ai dit à l'hôpital que mon père adoptif vivait à La Push, expliquai-je. C'est Billy Black, un des Anciens de la tribu des Quileutes.

Un éclair de compréhension se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle. Je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé le dimanche précédent en détail. Il garda le silence un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

- J'imagine, fit-il enfin, que ça a du être un choc d'apprendre tout cela d'un coup.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je m'en suis bien remise.

Je l'observai. Il semblait songeur, comme si quelque chose le troublait.

- Mais... hésita-t-il, je ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non, affirmai-je. J'ai confiance en toi, malgré ce que Billy pense.

- Il doit penser que je ne suis justement pas digne de confiance...

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, mais je m'en fiche, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

Je l'observai à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait mécontent.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu venais ici avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Non, avouai-je, il n'aurait pas été d'accord de toute façon et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si, bien sûr, mais... pas tout de suite. Je dois juste trouver le moyen de lui en parler sans qu'il ne le prenne mal.

L'angoisse m'étreignit pendant un court instant en pensant à cela. Il faudrait bien que Billy soit mis au courant un jour, et je ne voyais absolument pas comment lui annoncer sans qu'il ne se mette en colère.

- Ton père a peut être raison, chuchota mon compagnon, tu ne devrais pas être ici avec moi. Tu es une humaine et je suis un vampire.

- Et alors ? M'écriai-je. Le fait que tu sois un vampire n'a pas d'importance ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien Carlisle, et je...

- Tu ?

- Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi, continuai-je tout bas.

Il ne dit rien et son visage se ferma. Je me sentis terriblement inquiète, je venais de lui dire que je tenais à lui, mais il ne répondait pas. Se pouvait-il que je ne me sois fait que des illusions ? Que le baiser échangé tout à l'heure n'ait pas été aussi significatif que je le pensais ?

- Esmée, dit enfin Carlisle, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai pris conscience que tu étais très importante pour moi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et je voudrais aussi... être heureux avec toi. Mais, même si je ne me nourrit pas en assassinant des gens, je reste un dangereux prédateur. J'ai peur que nos différences nous séparent.

Il venait de me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait craindre ma réaction, comme s'il avait peur que je prenne soudain conscience de sa dangerosité et me mette à lui crier de me laisser tranquille. Mais j'avais parfaitement conscience de sa nature et ma confiance en lui était inébranlable, il avait besoin de le savoir.

- Nos différences ne nous séparerons pas, affirmai-je sur un ton de défi. Je sais au plus profond de moi que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

Après ce simple "oui", il parut s'apaiser. Il retira sa main droite du volant de sa voiture et serra la mienne, puis, il me sourit et éclata de rire.

- Je suis soulagé, dit-il. Moi qui pensais que tu t'enfuirais en hurlant quand je t'avouerais tout...

- Même si je n'avais pas été au courant avant, je ne me serais pas enfuie, Carlisle.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'avait dit Alice, dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je, curieuse.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et expliqua :

- Alice m'avait prévenu que tu le prendrais très bien, et que je n'avais absolument pas à m'inquiéter. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'être, inquiet.

- Comment Alice savait-elle cela ?

- Elle a... un don particulier. En fait, elle peut voir l'avenir.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- Wow... Ce doit être... pratique.

Il rit.

- En effet mais, son don n'est pas une science exacte. Ses visions sont susceptibles de se modifier car l'avenir change en fonction des décisions que prennent les gens.

- Je vois, et... ce don de voyance est-il une carctéristique vampirique ?

- Certains vampires ont des dons intéressants, mais Alice est la seule a pouvoir voir l'avenir. Jasper a lui aussi un don particulier, il détecte les émotions et est capable d'influer sur elles. Bella est ce qu'on appelle un "bouclier", elle peut se protéger et protéger son entourage des pouvoirs psychiques d'autres vampires, son don est très puissant. Quant à Edward, il entend les pensées des gens, et peu de vampires possèdent ce pouvoir.

Je me figeai en entendant cette dernière information. Carlisle sentit ma tension et me regarda, inquiet.

- Esmée ? Appela-t-il.

- Edward lit dans les pensées ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je me remémorai la drôle de journée de la veille, les coups d'oeils surpris d'Edward à chaque fois que je me faisais des reflexions sur les vampires. Tout ça prenait un sens. Je le racontai à Carlisle et il fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Il a du comprendre que tu savais que nous étions des vampires. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Hier, quand je suis rentré de l'hôpital, les enfants discutaient tout bas de quelque chose qui les préoccupait. Ils se demandaient sans doute comment tu avais pu apprendre notre secret. Je leur ai demandé ce qui se passait mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.

- Ils préféraient que tu aies la surprise, plaisantai-je.

Carlisle me sourit tendrement.

- C'était une sacré surprise, je dois dire.

Je rougis.

- Quel âge as-tu Carlisle ? Demandai-je après quelques secondes.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Physiquement, j'ai vingt-trois ans.

Vingt-trois ans ? _Zut, ça fait deux ans de moins que moi._ Ce n'était guère surprenant. Il m'avait toujours paru plus jeune que les trente ans qu'on lui prêtait.

- Et sinon ? Insistai-je, hésitante.

- Je viens d'avoir trois cents soixante-deux ans, avoua-t-il.

Je tentai de cacher ma surprise, mais il ne fut pas dupe.

- Je suis un peu vieux pour toi, dit-il, l'air malheureux.

- L'âge n'a aucune importance, le rassurai-je. Et tu n'es pas vieux, tu as vingt-trois ans. Moi j'en ai vingt-cinq, alors c'est moi la plus vieille.

Il rit, de bonne humeur.

- À propos Carlisle, continuai-je, j'ai bien compris que les vrais vampires sont différents de ceux des mythes, mais je ne sais pas exactement à quel point.

Il soupira.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Par exemple, le soleil ne te fait aucun effet ?

- Le soleil ne me fait pas brûler, non, mais il déclenche tout de même une réaction étrange sur ma peau, c'est pourquoi, il vaut mieux que nous ne nous montrions pas au public un jour où il fait beau. Cela risquerait d'effrayer les gens. Tu seras peut être le témoin privilégié de ce phénomène, un jour prochain.

Je me sentis heureuse de cette promesse, que Carlisle veule bien partager cela avec moi.

- Et, enchaînai-je, j'imagine que tu ne vis pas dans une crypte ?

- Non, en effet, rit-il. Tu pourras voir ma maison bientôt si tu veux.

- J'ai hâte, répondis-je, enchantée.

- Avant que tu ne me poses la question, continua-t-il l'air espiègle, non, je ne peux pas me transformer en chauve-souris, et non, je ne dors pas dans un cercueil.

- Vraiment ?

- En fait, je ne dors pas du tout.

- Tiens donc, répondis-je d'un ton faussement badin.

Il ne dormait pas ? _Jamais ? _Voilà qui était difficile à imaginer.

- Et on voit mon reflet dans les miroirs, ajouta-t-il.

- Tant mieux, c'est plus pratique.

Il rit a nouveau.

- Tu prends toujours tout aussi facilement ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Fais moi signe quand tu auras quelque chose de vraiment surprenant à me raconter ou à me montrer, plaisantai-je.

- Attends de me voir au soleil, tu riras moins, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Nous arrivons.

En effet, nous étions déjà à Forks. Carlisle gara la voiture de vant l'immeuble où j'habitais et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il me prit timidement par la main, et je la lui serrai, moins timidement. Son odeur enivrante m'enveloppait tandis que nous marchions jusqu'à la porte de chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Je ne voulais pas rester seule.

- Carlisle, commençai-je, tu veux rester un peu ?

Il me sourit et ses yeux dorés étincelèrent.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que cette soirée était la plus belle de ma vie. Nous entrâmes dans mon appartement et je me demandai ce que nous allions faire. À quoi un vampire pouvait-il bien passer son temps ? Finalement, nous nous asseyâmes dans le canapé à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Après une légère hésitation, j'attrapai sa main et la carressai lentement. Il avait des doigts délicats plutôt longs, sa peau était blanche et froide, lisse et dûre comme de la pierre, mais douce.

- C'est vraiment étrange, entendis-je Carlisle murmurer.

Je relevai la tête. Carlisle me souriait, plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux prenaient une teinte miel sous la lumière, et ses yeux étaient brillants, emplis d'une étincelle qui me fit vibrer. Il parut hésiter, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer mais je me rapprochai de lui. Et, pour la deuxième fois, il m'embrassa. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes était incroyable, divine. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser, et encore moins m'en passer.

Au bout d'un moment, il mit fin au baiser et s'écarta prudemment de moi. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je demandai :

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange alors ?

- Tu n'as absolument pas peur de moi. N'importe qui chercherait à m'éviter en sachant ce que je suis. Mais pas toi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, murmurai-je.

- En effet, tu es unique.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement et je me blottis dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je me demandai où j'étais. Puis, je reconnus ma chambre, les murs crème, le petit bureau sous la fenêtre et la table de chevet en plastique noir à côté de mon lit. J'étais encore habillée, mis à part le fait que mes chaussures étaient posées au pied du lit. Je me remémorai pendant un moment la soirée d'hier. Je ne me souvenais pas du moment où Carlisle était parti, ni de celui où je m'étais couchée. _D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que j'ai dormi toute habillée ?_

Ne comprenant toujours pas je me levai et allai dans la salle de séjour. Sur la table basse, un morceau de papier plié en deux m'attendait. Je l'attrapai et le lut :

_**Esmée,**_

_**Lorsque tu liras ces mots, je serais sans doute à l'hôpital.**_

_**Tu t'es endormie da**__**ns mes bras hier soir, et j'ai pris la liberté de t'installer dans ton lit, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.**_

_**Mon service finissant à une heure de l'après-midi, je suis disposé à venir te voir chez toi juste après. Je te laisse un numéro de portable afin que tu puisses me dire si tu es d'accord.**_

_**Bien à toi,**_

_**Carlisle**_

Un numéro de portable était en effet inscrit au bas de la feuille. J'allai aussitôt chercher mon téléphone et écrivit un message dans lequel je donnais mon accord à Carlisle.

Je m'étais donc endormie dans ses bras la veille au soir ! Et c'était lui qui m'avait porté jusqu'au lit, m'avait déchaussée et m'avais mise sous les draps. Je n'en revenais pas. La soirée de la veille me semblait presque irréelle, mais il me restait ce petit papier qui prouvait bien que tout ce qui m'était arrivé était vrai.

Je pris mon déjeuner tranquillement, me sentant plus heureuse que jamais. Je n'avais jamais connu d'histoire amoureuse sérieuse jusqu'à présent, et c'était la première fois que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un. J'étais également sûre que j'étais amoureuse de Carlisle et que je le serais toujours.

Après mon petit-déjeuner, je m'habillai rapidement d'un jean, d'un haut blanc et d'un gilet noir. Ma tenue décontractée préférée. J'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais faire quand on frappa à la porte. Intriguée, j'allai ouvrir. Cela ne pouvait pas être Carlisle, il était bien trop tôt, alors qui était-ce ?

La réponse était : Julia.

- Coucou ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois que j'eus ouvert.

- Salut Julia, la saluai-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je passais dans le coin... Tu es seule ?

- Oui, répondis-je, troublée.

- Oh, d'accord. C'est juste que je me disais que tu n'avais peut être pas passé la nuit seule et j'étais tellement impatiente de savoir comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous que je n'ai pas pu attendre que tu m'appelles.

- Oh ! Je comprends ! Entre je t'en prie.

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions assises dans le canapé, et Julia me bombardait de questions :

- Ça s'est bien passé ? C'était comment le restaurant ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait après ?

- Du calme, Julia, ris-je, amusée par son impatience. Donc, oui, ça s'est bien passé, Carlisle m'a emmenée dans un restaurant français à Port Angeles, c'était très bien.

- Super ! Et après ?

- Nous nous sommes promenés sur la promenade le long de la baie. Ensuite, il m'a ramené ici, et nous avons discuté pendant un moment... et il est partit.

Je ne tenais pas spécialement à lui raconter que je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Carlisle et qu'il m'avait ensuite portée jusqu'à mon lit.

Julia secoua ses cheveux blonds, gênée par les mèches qui revenaient sans cesse devant son visage, avant de continuer :

- Vous allez vous revoir bientôt ?

- Tout à l'heure en fait, après son travail à l'hôpital.

- Mais c'est génial ! Je t'avais bien dit que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre !

Nous rîmes toute les deux et Julia reprit la parole.

- Je peux te poser une autre question ?

- ...D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Je fis durer le suspense en attendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- ...Oui.

- Ouais ! S'eclama-t-elle comme une petite fille. Je le savais ! C'était comment ?

Je rougis.

- Il embrasse très bien.

Elle rit.

- Tu as l'air très amoureuse de lui, Esmée.

- Je le suis.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, et ajouta sincèrement :

- Je suis contente pour toi.

- Merci, Julia.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je dois y aller, je dois aller chercher le nouveau prof de mathématiques à l'aéroport !

Je haussai les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit...

Elle sourit, impatiente.

- Je me suis portée volontaire auprès du proviseur et il a accepté tout de suite. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis hier !

- Bonne journée alors, dis-je malicieusement.

- Toi aussi Esmée, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Une fois Julia partie, je me mis à lire en surveillant l'heure régulièrement. Je pris un repas léger le midi et, vers une heure quinze de l'après-midi, Carlisle se présenta à ma porte.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'appréhendais un peu ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons alors si jamais vous avez des suggestions ou remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas ! Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé !**

**Suite mercredi prochain.**

**=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**- Chapitre 10, vraiment désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée...**

* * *

En voyant mon... mon petit-ami à ma porte, je me sentis véritablement entière. Avec un large sourire, je l'invitai à entrer.

- Bonjour Esmée, me dit-il, tu as bien dormi ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me jetai sur lui. Il ne sembla pas étonné et me serra contre lui quelques instants.

- Très bien merci, je crois même que c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais passé.

Il rit.

- Et la tienne ? demandai-je.

- Pas trop mal, je suis allé chasser.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es nourri ?

- Oui, quelques cerfs et pumas. Edward m'a accompagné.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Des pumas ? Mais comment faites-vous ?

- Nous sommes très silencieux, et très forts aussi. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que nous sommes assez particuliers...

- Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je. Et... tu as d'autres talents cachés ?

Il redevint sérieux et sembla me jauger du regard.

- Je suis aussi très rapide, fit-il.

Et soudain, il disparut.

- Carlisle ? Appelai-je, affolée.

- Je suis là.

Je me retournai. Il était juste derrière moi, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'avais véritablement été paniquée quand il avait disparu et je reprenais lentement mon calme.

- C'est... très impressionnant, dis-je avec difficulté.

Il me prit les mains d'un air rassurant.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je...

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je, tu as bien fait de me montrer. C'était très instructif, ajoutai-je bravement.

Il rit. Prise d'une impulsion subite, je lui posai une question que je me posai depuis plusieurs jours et qui aurait sans doute nécessité un peu plus de tact.

- Carlisle ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi sors-tu avec moi ?

Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Génée, je me dandinai en attendant qu'il réponde.

- Comment ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Je veux dire... Tu ne manques pas de prétendantes, alors pourquoi avoir accepté avec moi et pas avec les autres ?

Il finit par se relaxer et me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il en prit une autre et s'installa en face de moi.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, commença-t-il, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été suffisamment explicite...

Je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi à mesure qu'il parlait, j'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre.

- Esmée, reprit Carlisle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, je t'aime.

Oh. Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Je t'aime, continua-t-il, depuis le début, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée dans ce supermarché. Cette rencontre m'avait beaucoup troublé et je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Puis, à l'hôpital, quand je t'ai vue arriver, incnsciente, allongée sur une civière, j'ai pris conscience que je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi, que tu m'étais indispensable. Je t'aime parce que tu es belle, intelligente, forte, sensible, généreuse, aimante, parce que tu es unique et parce que ta simple présence réchauffe mon coeur mort. Enfin, je t'aime et tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ma gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. Oui, c'était stupide de pleurer dans un moment pareil mais la déclaration d'amour que venait de me faire l'être parfait et divin assis en face de moi m'avait mise à fleur de peau. Car j'y croyais, il était impossible de douter de lui. Même dans mes rèves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir ça à mon égard. En fait, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, il ressentait exactement la même chose pour moi que moi pour lui.

À travers mes larmes, je vis qu'il avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais sensée répondre quelque chose.

Lentement, je me levai, essuyai mes yeux mouillés et attrapai les poignets de Carlisle. Je les écartai et m'assit sur ses genoux. Il s'était laissé faire mais n'avait pas bougé. J'attrapai son menton et relevai sa tête. Il me regarda avec une expression triste. Je pris la parole :

- Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen.

Et je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air surpris et paraissait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un espoir non dissimulé.

- Mais oui ! C'est si difficile à croire ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Maintenant non, répondit-il. Mais avant je... n'étais pas certain que mes sentiments soient réciproques.

- C'était évident pourtant.

- Pas plus évident que le fait que moi, je t'aime.

Je haussai les épaules. Je me sentais un peu bête d'avoir été si directe quelques instants plus tôt, mais au moins, j'avais ma réponse. Je n'en revenais pas de ma chance, Carlisle m'aimait ! J'étais toujours sur ses genoux, ma tête appuyée sur son épaule.

- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Calme. Et la tienne ?

- Pareil, Julia m'a rendue visite.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, dit-il avec sérieux. Une des seules qui ne m'a pas harcelé quand nous sommes arrivés à Forks.

Je me refrognai en l'entendant parler de toutes ces femmes qui le voulaient pour elles. Il s'en aperçut et s'en amusa.

- Tu es jalouse ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

- Un peu, admis-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais recontré. Et pourtant, j'en ai rencontré des gens, durant ma longue existence !

Je rougis à son compliment.

- En es-tu sûr ? On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, arguai-je. Tu pourrais être déçu.

- Je ne crois pas, non, contra-t-il, toujours joyeux. Au fait, je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir chez moi aujourd'hui.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai, inquiète.

- Oh, bien sûr, dit-il, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais...

- Si, répliquai-je nerveusement, je suis d'accord.

Il sourit largement, heureux. Cela lui donnait l'air très jeune, son visage avait un air presque enfantin.

- Tu as mangé ? Demanda-t-il. Ou pouvons nous y aller maintenant ?

- Euh... je suis prête.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions dans sa voiture. J'avais le ventre noué. Les enfants de Carlisle seraient sûrement là. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? _Il n'ont pas eu l'air de désapprouver vendredi, mais impossible d'en être sûr._ Carlisle perçut ma tension et caressa ma joue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, mentis-je.

- Tant mieux alors, répondit-il, pas dupe.

Nous quittâmes la ville et nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, il bifurqua sur un chemin de terre. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le chemin se transformait en une prairie ombragée, au centre de laquelle se tenait la maison de Carlisle. C'était une immense villa, majestueuse et blanche, de forme rectangulaire. Je fus impressionnée ce qui fit rire Carlisle.

- Pas mal, non ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonnai-je.

Il gara sa mercedes dans le grand garage qui contenait plusieurs autres véhicules couverts par des bâches. Puis nous ressortîmes sur la pelouse et Carlisle m'entraîna jusqu'au porche en me tenant par la taille. Il avait presque la main sur la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter violemment. Alice, un immense sourire sur le visage, se tenait sur le seuil. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alice... soupira-t-il d'un air réprobateur.

- Salut Carlisle ! S'exclama sa fille. Bonjour Mlle Platt !

- Bonjour Alice, répondis-je nerveusement, appelle-moi Esmée.

- Super ! D'accord Esmée ! Répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Fais-la entrer Carlisle !

- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire figure-toi, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

Nous entrâmes donc dans l'antre des Cullen. La maison était très ouverte et claire, le rez-de-chaussée était constitué d'un grand espace. J'avais fait des études d'architecte, et je voyais clairement que cette batisse sans âge avait un grand potentiel. Alice se dirigea de sa démarche dansante vers le salon et nous la suivîmes. Carlisle me prit la main et je m'y aggripai, fébrile. Edward et Bella, assis devant la télévision, se levèrent à notre arrivée.

- Les enfants, voici Esmée, commença Carlisle.

- Bonjour, me lança Bella avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer officiellement Esmée, ajouta Edward d'un air amusé.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je, ravie. Vous avez de la chance d'habiter une aussi charmante maison.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, en ajoutant des tapis blanc cassé sur le sol, la pièce serait encore plus éclairée. Surtout qu'avec la grande baie vitrée de la façade sud, la lumière rentrerait en biais directement sur les tapis...

- Oui, ça rend bien, commenta Edward. C'est une bonne idée.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air supris, moi y compris. J'avais oublié son don.

- Quelle idée ? Demanda Alice. Ah ! Oh, je vois, c'est très joli Esmée !

C'était décidément déconcertant. Carlisle me jeta un regard intrigué.

- De quoi parlent-ils ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Juste une idée... je t'expliquerais.

- Daccord. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il à ses enfants.

J'avais moi aussi remarqué l'absence de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

- Ils sont partis chasser, répondit Bella, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Bon, je te fais visiter Esmée ?

- Avec plaisir.

Nous nous éloignâmes et c'est alors que je remarquai, sur une estrade au fond de la pièce, un impressionnant piano à queue.

- Oh, c'est un très bel instrument, dis-je.

- Il est à Edward, expliqua Carlisle. Il t'en joueras si tu veux.

- J'adorerais.

- Promis ! Lança Edward depuis le salon.

Je ris et suivit Carlisle jusqu'à l'imposant escalier. Il me montra les différentes pièces et chambres et me guida à travers les corridors. Soudain, mon oeil fut attiré par un grand objet accroché sur le mur. C'était une grande croix en bois, une antiquité.

- Elle appartenait à mon père, dit Carlisle. Il l'a fabriquée lui-même.

Je le regardai. Il arborait un visage neutre, sans expression. Il me prit brusquement par la main et m'entraîna dans le couloir.

- Je vais te montrer.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte et pénétrâmes dans une pièce au plafond haut et aux murs lambrissés. La pièce était occupée par un nombre impressionnant de grandes étagères pleines de livres, par une grande table d'acajou et par un fauteuil en cuir.

- Voici mon bureau, déclara Carlisle.

- C'est très beau, complimentai-je.

- Merci, sourit-il.

Le mur qui abritait la porte était orné d'une foule de tableaux de diverses tailles et formes, représentants divers paysages. L'un d'eux, deux fois plus grand que la porte, retint mon attention. On y voyait une foule de gens habillés de rouge en différentes positions, beaucoup penchés à des balcons. Sur le balcon le plus haut, se tenaient quatre personnages qui se démarquaient des autres. L'un deux avait des cheveux blonds, presque or. Je me rapprochai. Son visage m'était familier...

- Mais c'est toi ! M'écriai-je.

- En effet. La scène se passe à Volterra en Italie. J'y ai habité pendant une dizaine d'années, il y a longtemps.

Je l'observai. Il regardait les tableaux d'un air nostalgique.

- Veux-tu entendre mon histoire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, impatiente.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Je suis né à Londres dans les années 1640. Mon père était pasteur et ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de tolérant, il a persécuté les catholiques et sa plus grande occupation était de traquer les créatures malfaisantes comme les sorcières, les démons ou les vampires. Mais il n'est pas si facile de les attraper et il a malheureusement mené beaucoup d'innocents au bucher. Puis, il m'a passé le flambeau, si tu me passes l'expression. Je l'ai déçu pendant un temps car je ne voulais pas faire la même chose que lui mais j'ai fini par découvrir un groupe de vrais vampires dans les égouts. J'ai mené une troupe d'hommes pour les exterminer mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Les vampires se sont enfuis et nous les avons poursuivi. J'étais en tête car je courais vite et l'un des vampires, assoiffé, s'est retourné et m'a attaqué. Puis, mes hommes sont arrivés et il s'est enfui en en emportant deux avec lui tandis que je me vidai de mon sang.

Je retenais mon souffle, prise par l'histoire.

- Les vampires sont venimeux, vois-tu, continua Carlisle, et le venin me contaminait, se répandait dans mon organisme. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver et je n'avais aucun doute sur le sort que me réserverait mon père. Il ne pourrait pas laisser une crétaure telle que moi exister, alors j'ai rampé pour sauver ma peau et je me suis caché dans une cave, sous un tas de pommes de terre pourries. La transformation en vampire est extrèmement douloureuse et c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas crié. Mon calvaire a duré trois jours. Quand je me suis réveillé, la soif était terrible. Durant nos premiers jours en tant que vampire, l'instinct est le plus fort, nous sommes comme des bêtes sauvages et il est quasiment impossible de résister à la soif de sang. De sang humain. J'ai pris peur alors je me suis enfui, j'ai quitté la ville. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre et j'étais tellement dégouté par moi-même que j'ai tenté de me tuer.

En entendant Carlisle dire, de façon presque négligente, qu'il avait voulu se suicider, je chancelai et manquait de m'écrouler. Il me rattrapa et me fit asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il me semblait inimaginable qu'il ait voulu se tuer, et j'étais bien contente qu'il n'ait pas réussi.

- Esmée ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui... Mais... Tu as vraiment voulu mourir ?

Il soupira et caressa le dos de ma main.

- Je pensais que je ne pouvais exister sans être un assassin, alors oui, je voulais mourir.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai sauté du haut de falaises, mais ça n'a pas marché, j'étais très résistant et presque indestructible. J'ai essayé de me noyer mais je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer.

- Pardon ?

- Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer.

- Ah... d'accord. Continue.

- Comme rien ne marchait, j'ai essayé de me laisser mourir de faim. Je me suis caché dans une grotte et n'en suis pas sorti pendant des mois. Je vivais dans la peur de céder à la soif qui me brûlait de l'intérieur et d'attaquer une personne innocente. Un jour, alors que je n'avais plus que très peu de volonté, un troupeau de cerf est passé près de la caverne. J'ai perdu la tête, et je les ai attaqués sans réfléchir. Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'ai vu les cadavres des cerfs à mes pieds et ma soif s'était apaisée. C'est là que j'ai compris que je pouvais exister sans être un monstre, et j'ai repris espoir.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il se remémorait cet instant où sa vie avait changé du tout au tout, l'instant où il avait compris qu'il existait une alternative au sang humain.

- Par la suite, reprit-il, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et j'ai étudié. J'avais toujours été attiré par la science et je me suis mis à apprendre la médecine. Il m'a fallu énormément de temps et d'efforts pour parvenir à exercer un contrôle total sur moi-même. Les vampires sont faits pour être des prédateurs, aux sens surdéveloppés. Résister à la soif est très dur et cause beaucoup de souffrance. Maintenant, je suis presque immunisé contre l'odeur du sang humain et cela me permet de faire le travail que j'aime en toute quiétude.

J'étais impressionnée. Je prenais à présent pleinement conscience de son dur combat, des souffrances qu'il avait enduré et de sa solitude. Carlisle était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Mais son histoire n'était pas finie.

- J'ai été seul pendant très longtemps, continua-t-il, et je souffrai de cette solitude. Aucuns des vampires que j'avais rencontré au cours de mes voyages ne partageait mes opinions et je me sentais extrèmement seul. À partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé à envisager de transformer un humain pour me créer un compagnon, mais il ne me semblait pas juste de prendre la vie de quelqu'un comme on m'avait pris la mienne. Un jour, j'ai trouvé Edward. Il était mourant et j'ai pris la décision de le sauver. C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu mon fils. Bien des années plus tard, ce fut au tour de Bella, de Rosalie, puis d'Emmett. Tous étaient sur le point de mourir au moment de leur transformation. Puis Alice et Jasper sont arrivés, ils venaient d'ailleurs et Alice avait eu une vision de notre clan. Leur arrivée a été une réelle surprise mais nous a apporté beaucoup de bonheur.

Je souris à cette fin heureuse, l'histoire de Carlisle pouvait paraître tragique mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, égoïstement, que s'il n'avait pas eu la "malchance" d'être transformé, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Il avait eu une existence difficile mais il avait à présent une famille, et il était heureux.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire, dis-je sincèrement.

- Mais de rien ma chérie, je suis content que tu aies bien voulu mécouter.

Les battements de mon coeur s'étaient accélérés au moment où il m'avait appelée "ma chérie". Il m'enlaça tendrement et je répondit à son étreinte avec enpressement.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions ainsi lorsque nous entendîmes un bruit de verre brisé qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Maugréa Carlisle.

Nous descendîmes pour découvrir une scène surprenante. Edward, au milieu des débris d'une vitrine en verre, était plaqué au sol par son imposant frère, Emmett. Ce dernier était visiblement content d'avoir réussi à surprendre Edward. Bella et Rosalie, côte à côte, observaient la scène avec une moue lasse tandis que Jasper et Alice rigolaient dans leur coin. Je me plaçai légèrement derrière Carlisle alors qu'il s'exclamait, menaçant :

- Emmett, Edward, relevez-vous. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous donner ainsi en spectacle ? Et vous trouvez ça drôle de casser tous les meubles de la maison ?

Ils se relevèrent, penauds.

- Désolé papa, répondit Emmett. J'ai vu Edward dans la lune alors j'ai pas pu résister.

- Moi j'ai rien fait, se défendit Edward, c'est lui qui m'a fait tomber...

- Ça ira pour cette fois, mais vous allez me nettoyer ça tout de suite, ordonna Carlisle.

Emmett remarqua soudain ma présence et sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui eut pour effet de me donner la chair de poule, même si je n'en laissai rien paraître.

- Bonjour Esmée ! Fit-il. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être dans une maison pleine de vampires ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'on pourrait le croire, répondis-je.

Emmett éclata de rire, Jasper me dit bonjour aimablement, sans pour autant s'approcher et Rosalie se contenta d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire crispé. Cela me mit un peu mal à l'aise et je me promis d'en parler à Carlisle plus tard. Nous les laissâmes remettre la pièce en ordre, ce qu'il firent avec empressement une fois que Carlisle leur eut de nouveau jeté un regard noir.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je pourrais moins écrire maintenant que les cours ont repris mais je vais essayer de poster régulièrement. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand je posterais la suite, ça me mettrais trop la pression de fixer une date. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**

**A+**

**=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à tous,**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai assez peu de temps à y consacrer et j'ai mis pas mal de temps à être satisfaite de ma production. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Carlisle m'entraîna dans le jardin, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la rivière et il s'arrêta. Il s'assit au bord du cours d'eau qui faisait une quinzaine de mètres de large en me faisant signe de l'imiter. Je m'exécutai et nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire. Puis, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et je l'interrogeai du regard, curieuse.

- Alice a prédit un rayon de soleil à cet endroit dans environ une minute trente.

Je restai coite. Ainsi, j'allais enfin savoir quel effet le soleil produisait sur les vampires. Carlisle retira sa veste, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. J'écarquillai les yeux et avalai péniblement ma salive. Il dévoila son torse musclé, qui était aussi parfait que le reste de sa personne, et j'éprouvai immédiatement l'envie de le toucher. Il surprit mon regard et sourit.

- Tu te rendras mieux compte comme ça, dit-il.

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Puis, il se leva et s'éloigna à quelques mètres de moi.

- Ne sois pas effrayée surtout, murmura-t-il.

- Je n'aurais pas peur, Carlisle, répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

J'observai le ciel gris. Le vent s'était levé et les rayons du soleil arrivaient presque à transpercer la couche grise et duveteuse des nuages. Quelques secondes plus tard, le soleil m'éblouit et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis, je regardai Carlisle.

Il offrait une vision spectaculaire. Sa peau brillait, comme incrustée de milliers de petits diamants, son visage, son torse et ses bras scintillaient à la lumière. J'étais muette de stupéfaction. Il était tellement beau, je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir que quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique puisse exister. Il s'approcha de moi qui ne le quittai pas des yeux, hypnotisée par la flamboyance de sa peau. Il s'assit à nouveau et je me rapprochai, désirant l'observer de plus près. Je touchai sa main. Elle était aussi douce et froide que d'habitude. Il me regarda, curieux.

- Tu n'es pas choquée ?

- Un peu, admis-je. Mais je suis surtout curieuse, comment est-ce possible ?

Il rit doucement.

- Notre peau est dure comme de la pierre, une sorte de granit. Le fait de scintiller au soleil en est la principale caractéristique.

- Tu es magnifique, murmurai-je.

Carlisle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu trouves ?

- Évidemment, répondis-je. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- La première fois que je me suis vu au soleil, je me suis fait la réflexion que c'était bien la preuve que j'étais devenu un monstre, dit-il.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Carlisle, tu es quelqu'un de bon.

- Les vampires sont des monstres pourtant.

- Pas toi, répliquai-je. Tu œuvres pour le bien, tu aides les gens, tu les soignes.

Il sourit et caressa ma joue.

- Oui, répondit-il. J'aime mon travail et être un médecin m'apporte une grande paix. Et pourtant...

- Pourtant quoi ?

- La plupart d'entre nous pense que nous sommes damnés pour l'éternité.

Je le regardai, incrédule. Il arborait un air sérieux.

- C'est complètement ridicule, tu ne peux pas être damné Carlisle.

- En fait, expliqua-t-il, je suis le seul à penser que nous ne le sommes pas. J'ai toujours eu la foi, et je pense que quelque chose a été prévu pour nous après la mort, aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître.

- Ce n'est pas impensable, au contraire, c'est tout à fait logique.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Et bien, fit-il, tu es la première à être d'accord avec moi.

- Ta famille ne l'est pas ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ils aimeraient bien, mais ils ne sont pas aussi optimistes que moi.

Je pris la main de Carlisle et l'observai de près. La lumière du soleil ricochait sur sa peau. Je la retournai dans tout les sens. Carlisle me laissa faire, mais les nuages reprirent bientôt leur place attitrée, et il cessa de scintiller.

- C'est malin, dis-je, je n'avais pas encore fini mes observations.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, dit Carlisle, malicieux.

Je frissonnai. La température avait baissé, et sans le soleil pour me réchauffer, je commençais à avoir froid. Carlisle le remarqua et mit sa veste sur mes épaules. Je le remerciai tandis qu'il remettait sa chemise.

Le temps avait passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et Carlisle me ramena chez moi, après avoir dit au revoir à Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier m'adressa à nouveau un sourire carnassier et je m'efforçai de ne pas me montrer effrayée tandis que Rosalie lui donnait une claque derrière la tête. Nous partîmes donc et une fois devant l'immeuble, je proposai à Carlisle de rester.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis. Nous sortîmes de sa flambante Mercedes et rentrâmes dans l'immeuble. Une fois chez moi, j'allai faire une rapide toilette. Je me dépêchai, désireuse de le retrouver rapidement ; je n'étais jamais assez rassasiée de sa présence. Je le rejoins dans le salon, il était occupé à regarder mes livres. Il se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mes livres te plaisent ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.

- Je les ai déjà tous lus et appréciés, pour la plupart, répondit-il, nonchalant.

Je ris. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je me serrai contre lui, respirant son odeur. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'éprouvait aucune souffrance à résister au sang humain, ce qui m'allait bien. J'aurais détesté le fait qu'il soit obligé de rester loin de moi pour résister à la tentation. J'avais besoin de sa présence et son contact m'était tellement agréable !

Il embrassa le dessus de mon crâne et je levai la tête vers lui. Nos lèvres furent scellées en un instant. Je l'avais déjà embrassé auparavant, et j'avais pourtant l'impression de le redécouvrir, comme si je revivais notre premier baiser, avec des sensations nouvelles. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, resserrai notre étreinte. Il caressait mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Mais il finit par me relâcher en souriant et je repris mon souffle avec difficulté, comme à chaque fois. Hum, j'aurais bien aimé continuer de l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait deviné ce que je pensais, il dit :

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures asphyxiée !

- Comme c'est prévenant, plaisantai-je.

Il sourit.

- Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, dit-il avec ferveur.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, mon ventre gargouilla, ce qui le fit rire. Je rougis de plus belle et filai à la cuisine me préparer un repas. Plus tard, nous étions devant la télévision depuis un moment, enlacés. Je baillais et mes yeux papillonnaient.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Esmée, me dit paisiblement Carlisle. Il serait plus sage d'aller au lit tu ne crois pas ?

Je m'agrippai à lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes tout de suite.

- Moi non plus, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois épuisée à cause de moi.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit et mon cœur s'emballa. Et si...

- Carlisle, es-tu obligé de rentrer chez toi ? Demandai-je en feignant l'indifférence.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris.

- Non, admit-il, je peux rester si tu veux.

- Hum, je ne voudrais pas te forcer à passer la nuit avec moi...

Il me regarda d'un air vaguement inquiet.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire.

- Tant mieux.

Sur ces paroles, je m'approchai vivement de son visage et l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Il me rendit mon baiser, avec une certaine prudence toutefois. Je m'échauffai rapidement et me collai un peu plus contre lui, montrant clairement que je désirais plus. Je le désirais lui. Mais Carlisle m'immobilisa dans l'étau de ses bras. Je le regardai, déçue. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur inhabituelle et il serrait les dents. Je me mordis la lèvre, soucieuse.

- Carlisle ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne pense pas être capable de faire ça Esmée, fit-il après s'être détendu. Je pourrais te blesser par accident.

- Je suis sûre que non, arguai-je.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, répliqua-t-il.

- Carlisle, tu es un vampire et tu travailles dans un hôpital ou l'odeur de sang est plus forte que n'importe où ailleurs, tu as un contrôle exemplaire.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, contra-t-il, je te l'ai expliqué.

Oui, et je ne l'avais pas oublié, mais j'avais le droit d'espérer, non ?

- Cela fait des siècles que je résiste à l'odeur du sang, alors maintenant cela ne me demande aucun effort. Mais, je n'ai absolument aucune expérience pour ce qui est des relations physiques. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, c'est trop dangereux.

Je caressai doucement ses cheveux. J'étais déçue, bien sûr, et en même temps curieuse. Il n'avait vraiment aucune expérience ? Je me promis de lui poser la question un jour.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un de normal, qui puisse être en mesure de satisfaire tous tes désirs.

Je le fixai, mécontente.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté il me semble, rétorquai-je, tu es l'unique personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, fin de la discussion.

- Mais..., commença-t-il, étonné de ma réaction.

Je me levai sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, en lançant :

- Rejoins-moi dans la chambre dans cinq minutes.

Je filai dans la salle de bain, fit une rapide toilette, mit un pyjama en lin noir, puis allai dans ma chambre et me glissai dans le lit en éteignant la lumière. J'étais toujours en colère. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point ma vie tournait autour de lui désormais, juste autour de lui. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne, et je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que lui. Qu'il ne se sente pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour « franchir le pas » n'avait aucune importance, après tout, il prenait simplement ma sécurité trop à cœur. Je m'en sentais tout de même frustrée, mais j'avais bon espoir de le faire changer d'avis, un jour ou l'autre.

Je sentis qu'on soulevait le drap, et des bras m'enlacèrent. Je me rapprochait de Carlisle en soupirant d'aise.

- Tu m'en veux ? Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Non, répondis-je, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu travailles demain ?

- Oui, toute la journée jusqu'à huit heures du soir. Je viens te voir après ?

- Avec plaisir, ris-je.

Il m'embrassa furtivement.

- Dors maintenant, ma douce Esmée.

Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, bercée dans les bras de Carlisle.

La journée du lendemain me parut très longue, l'absence de mon vampire blond me pesait. Julia le remarqua pendant le repas de midi et me questionna :

- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis ce matin Esmée, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, j'ai juste hâte d'être à ce soir, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle comprit et sourit mais je n'entrai pas plus dans les détails, ne voulant toujours pas que les gens soient au courant de ma relation avec Carlisle tant que je ne l'aurais moi-même pas révélé à mon père. Et nous n'étions en effet pas seules à notre table.

Mark O'Connor, le nouveau professeur de mathématiques qui remplaçait M. Varner, déjeunait avec nous. Il était arrivé ce matin avec Julia, celle-ci se faisant un plaisir de lui servir de guide dans l'établissement. Il était plutôt séduisant, avec un visage égayé par des fossettes, des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Julia ne cessait de l'observer, sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir. Car malheureusement, il focalisait toute son attention sur moi depuis le début du repas. Pour ma part, je faisais comme si je ne remarquai rien, priant pour qu'il finisse par remarquer l'attention que lui portait mon amie et cesse de me reluquer. Mais il ne se découragea pas et, une fois que nous eûmes finit, il m'offrit avec un sourire enjôleur de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle de cour. Je retins une grimace. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, mais j'étais gênée pour Julia qui sembla quelque peu déconfite mais qui décida tout de même de nous accompagner.

C'est ainsi que je me rendis dans ma chère salle de cour, en me demandant comment j'allais faire comprendre à ce Mark que j'étais déjà prise. J'avais déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans vouloir en rajouter un autre.

Julia ne se décourageait pas, au contraire, elle engagea la conversation sur un ton animé et Mark y prit part avec un plaisir évident. _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu... _songeai-je. Je les écoutai discuter en glissant par-ci par là une ou deux phrases. Julia était aux anges, Mark lui parlait avec un plaisir non dissimulé et je me faisais toute petite. Avec un peu de chance, il avait abandonné. Cependant, juste avant la sonnerie, Julia s'éclipsa et Mark commença par la suivre, avant de revenir. Je pianotai sur mon clavier d'ordinateur et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Esmée ? Appela-t-il.

- Oui ? répondis-je en relevant la tête.

- Je me demandais si... si vous accepteriez de venir prendre un verre avec moi après les cours.

Décidément je n'avais pas de chance. S'il n'y avait pas eu Carlisle, j'aurais sans doute été heureuse et flattée qu'un bel homme m'invite à boire un verre alors que nous venions juste de nous rencontrer, mais il y avait Carlisle, et maintenant que je le connaissais, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Personne ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec mon vampire adoré. J'avais caressé son magnifique visage, j'avais joué avec ses soyeuses mèches blondes, j'avais embrassé ses lèvres au goût merveilleux, j'avais...

- Esmée ? Reprit Mark sur un ton inquiet.

Je rougis, m'étant laissée emporter par mes pensées.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Mark, mais je ne suis pas disponible, répondis-je finalement avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je ne voulais pas être trop dure, étant donné l'espoir innocent que je percevais dans ses yeux et qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Oh... fit-il, déçu, une autre fois peut-être ?

_C'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mégère, _me dis-je intérieurement.

- Euh... je ne pense pas que ce sera possible... désolée... répondis-je, évasive.

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, répondit-il, malheureux. Euh... bonne journée Esmée.

- Bonne journée, répondis-je, me sentant mal pour lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'intéresse à moi alors que c'était Julia qui était raide dingue de lui ? Elle me l'avait dit le matin même pendant un intercours où elle était venue me voir, excitée comme une puce, parce que Mark était " absolument trop craquant ".

La sonnerie retentit, et je me décidai à chasser de mon esprit cette histoire de cœur digne des adolescents auxquels j'enseignais.

À la fin de la journée, je rejoignis Julia sur le parking. Elle était seule, en train de ranger ses affaires dans son coffre. Elle me vit arriver et m'offrit une mine dépitée.

- Mark n'est pas avec toi ? demandai-je, hésitante.

- Non, il a préféré rentrer à pied, répondit-elle. Malgré tous mes efforts, il ne s'intéresse vraiment pas à moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, fis-je, compatissante. Mais ce n'est que le début, tout n'est pas perdu, tentai-je de la réconforter.

- Oui, enfin c'est un peu décevant qu'il ait flashé sur toi et pas sur moi.

J'affichai une moue gênée, ne sachant que répondre.

- Mais quand il saura avec qui tu sors, il se rendra compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance, rit-elle.

Je ris avec elle.

- Mais n'en parle pas à Mark tout de suite s'il te plaît, il faut d'abord que je le dise à mon père.

- Ton père ? Il n'est pas au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh... Non. En fait, les gens de La Push ne portent pas vraiment les Cullen dans leur cœur.

- J'en ai entendu parler, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Ce n'était guère étonnant. Comment le commun des mortels aurait-il pu savoir que les Quileute détestaient les Cullen parce que ceux-ci étaient des vampires ?

- Comment va-t-il réagir selon toi ? Continua-t-elle.

- Il va être furieux.

- Peut-être sur le moment, mais s'il voit que tu es heureuse avec Carlisle il ne le restera pas très longtemps.

J'aurais aimé que Julia eut raison mais malheureusement, je savais que Billy n'accepterait pas facilement ma relation avec Carlisle, si seulement il l'acceptait.

Je saluai Julia et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. J'avais hâte de revoir Carlisle, mais je devais patienter toute l'après-midi avant de le retrouver. Fort heureusement, j'avais de quoi m'occuper : des évaluations à corriger, un groupement de texte sur le théâtre à préparer...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je me mets de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 12 qui sera publié plus rapidement que celui-ci, si tout se passe bien (malheureusement il y a toujours des risques pour que ça foire quelque part). A+**

**=)**


	12. Chapter 12

Je passai l'après-midi à travailler et fut productive. Carlisle resta chez moi cette nuit-là aussi, nous passâmes une excellente soirée durant laquelle je l'interrogeai sur ses goûts. Comme il fallait s'y attendre pour quelqu'un qui était né au dix-septième siècle, il aimait beaucoup la musique classique. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas que je fusse moi-même plus attirée par le rock que par la musique classique, et je lui fit écouter quelques uns de mes morceaux préférés. À un moment, je lui parlai de Mark, afin de jauger sa réaction. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et secoua curieusement la tête.

- Je ne peux guère lui en vouloir d'être attiré par une personne aussi magnifique que toi, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée. De nous deux ce n'était certainement pas moi la personne la plus magnifique. Il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute.

- Mais je préfèrerais tout de même qu'il cesse, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est toi mon préféré, répondis-je en riant. Maintenant mon objectif est de le caser avec Julia.

- Tu vas donc jouer les entremetteuses, comprit-il. Penses-tu y arriver facilement ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas eu l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, assura-til en m'embrassant.

Durant les jours suivants, Mark continua de me porter un intérêt bien trop évident, malgré le fait que je l'aie rembarré. Cela avait le don d'agacer Julia qui avait une patience plutot limitée, et qui allait finir par se décourager. Je pris donc les choses en main, un matin où j'avais une heure de libre. Je trouvai Mark dans la salle des profs, en train de lire le journal. J'allai me prendre un café à la machine, puis m'assit à sa table.

- Bonjour Mark, commençai-je.

Il leva sur moi des yeux surpris, et, ausi énervant que cela fût, pleins d'espoir. Je retins un soupir.

- Bonjour Esmée, fit-il. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, merci. Et toi ? Comment se passent tes cours ?

- Oh, bien, répondit-il. Les élèves sont sympas.

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

- Non, répliquai-je avec agacement. Pour tout te dire Mark, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Oups. Cela m'avait échappé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je comprends mieux...

- Hum, évite d'en parler autour de toi s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est trop compliqué, lâchai-je évasivement. À propos, as-tu quelqu'un en vue ? À part moi je veux dire.

Pour le coup, ma question était un peu maladroite. _Bon sang Esmée, réfléchis un peu avant de parler !_ Me morigénai-je intérieurement. Il parut interloqué, ce qui était tout à fait justifiable.

- Euh... non. Je devrais ?

_Ça y est, on y est enfin._

- En fait oui, tu n'as pas remarqué certaines tentatives désespérées pour se rapprocher de toi de la part de quelqu'un ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non... Je ne crois pas.

Comme c'était agaçant. Il n'avait véritablement rien vu.

- Et bien dorénavant ouvre les yeux. Un indice : elle est blonde. Bonne journée !

Et je le plantai là, sans plus d'explications. Je ne pouvais pas tout faire quand même !

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Mark sembla se rendre compte que c'était de Julia que j'avais parlé, et j'espérais que leur relation finirait par se concrétiser. Carlisle passait presque toutes ses soirées chez moi, nous parlions beaucoup, il me racontait des anecdotes qu'il avait vécu durant sa longue vie et tout allait pour le mieux. Je n'oubliais cependant pas que je devais toujours tout dire à mon père, mais je préférais ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Un jour, un vendredi, à la fin du cours avec les premières, Alice, Edward et Bella prirent tout leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires, attendant délibérément que tous les élèves soient sortis. _Tiens tiens, qu'est ce qui leur prend ? _Une fois que la salle fut vide de monde à part moi et eux, ils vinrent à mon bureau. Je les interrogeai du regard.

- On a une super nouvelle ! S'exclama Alice.

Les deux autres rigolèrent devant l'enthousiasme de leur soeur.

- Une bonne nouvelle ?

- Carlisle nous a dit de te demander quelque chose, ce matin, répondit Edward.

Je me mis à rougir, gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi et Bella me regarda avec sympathie. Alice reprit :

- Il voudrait savoir si tu es d'accord pour passer la soirée ainsi que la nuit chez nous ! Aha ! Ça va être génial !

- Elle n'a pas encore accepté, Alice, s'amusa Bella.

- Mais elle va dire oui, n'est ce pas Esmée ? Dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux de chiot.

J'aurais presque pu oublier qu'elle était un vampire. Presque.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je me demandais toutefois pourquoi Carlisle ne m'avait pas appelé pour me le proposer lui-même plutôt que de me faire passer le message par l'intermédiaire de ses enfants.

- En fait, Alice a absolument tenu à te le demander elle-même, expliqua Edward. Carlisle n'a pas pu refuser, ajouta-t-il.

- Je vois, ris-je. Je suppose qu'Alice peut-être très convaincante.

- Ça oui, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Carlisle viendra te chercher chez toi après son service à l'hôpital, m'informa Bella. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

J'acquiesçai. Une belle soirée en perspective. J'avais hâte, et en même temps, j'étais angoissée. Je n'étais retournée à la villa qu'une fois depuis le jour où je l'avais visitée, pour seulement une ou deux heures, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète à l'idée de passer toute une nuit là-bas. J'espérais que tout se passerais bien.

À la fin des cours, je ne tenais plus en place, et je me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle des professeurs pour prendre quelques affaires. Une fois ressortie, je rencontrai Julia en me dirigeant vers le parking. Elle remarqua tout de suite mon état d'énervement et me questionna, tandis que nous continuions de marcher.

- Je passe la nuit chez Carlisle, répondis-je.

- Oho ! S'exclama-t-elle, malicieuse. Quel est le programme ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis au courant de rien, il m'a fait passer le message par ses enfants.

- Oh, d'accord, fit-elle, un peu étonnée. Mais, ça ne les dérange pas que vous soyez ensemble toi et Carlisle ?

- Non, ils sont contents pour leur père, c'est tout.

- Tant mieux, j'ai déjà vu de belles histoires d'amour mal finir à cause de mauvaises relations avec les enfants. Enfin, c'était à la télé, mais ça revient au même. Les Cullen sont de chouettes gosses de toute façon.

- Oui, approuvai-je.

Que Julia les qualifie de "gosses" me fit sourire intérieurement. Si elle savait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle !

- Bon, je vais y aller, dit-elle, salut !

Je la saluai également et rentrai dans ma coccinelle. Je me reposai un instant dans l'habitacle. J'observai les sièges de velours, le revêtement en cuir des portes, le levier de vitesse avec son pommeau rouge, le volant, protégé par un étui également rouge. Je me sentais si bien dans cette voiture. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas à en changer avant un bon moment. _Bon, je devrais peut-être y aller maintenant._ Je démarrai et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je montai les escaliers de l'immeuble. Arrivée en haut je tombai nez à nez avec ma voisine, une femme âgée avec des cheveux courts blancs comme neige, équipée d'un sonotone et d'une canne.

- Bonjour jeune fille, me dit-elle avec un air sévère.

- Bonjour madame, répondis-je poliment.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous prévenir depuis votre arrivée, commença-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

C'était en effet la première fois que je lui parlais depuis le jour de mon emménagement, où elle était elle-même venue sonner à ma porte pour se présenter. J'avais d'ailleurs compris à ce moment là qu'elle aurait largement préféré continuer à être la seule résidente de l'immeuble.

- Je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas intérêt à me réveiller en pleine nuit, disait-elle. Le réglement de l'immeuble stipule que les fêtes sont interdites à partir de vingt heures et la musique également.

Un immeuble aussi petit pouvait-il réellement avoir un réglement ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant.

- Je vous dis tout de suite que si vous ne le respectez pas, je n'hésiterais pas à appeler la police, menaca-t-elle en brandissant sa canne dans ma direction.

Je reculai d'un pas, prudente. Ma voisine était le stéréotype même de la vieille femme acariâtre.

- Soyez tranquille, répondis-je, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de fête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle en triturant son sonotone.

Je répétai plus fort mais elle ne m'écouta pas, soudain trop occupée à jeter un regard mesquin derrière moi. Je me retournai. C'était Mark. Que faisait-il ici ?

- Salut Esmée, fit-il, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je regardai en direction de la vieille dame. Elle retournait chez elle en maugréant dans sa barbe.

- C'est ta voisine ? Me demanda Mark.

- Oui, soupirai-je. Je vais devoir bien faire attention à ce que je fais si je ne veux pas me faire arrêter.

Il rigola.

- En fait, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait comprendre que... et bien, pour Julia.

- C'est tout naturel, répondis-je.

- Je compte l'inviter au restaurant.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! M'exclamai-je, contente. Je suis sûre que vous passerez un très bon moment.

- Je l'espère. Mais... si un jour tu veux quand même qu'on sorte, je veux dire, juste toi et moi, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il était sérieux là ? Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh, euh, oublies ce que je viens de dire, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux, dis-je lentement.

Décidément il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu.

- Bon, reprit-il, je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, à bientôt.

- À bientôt.

Je pensais soudain à quelque chose.

- Mark ? Appelai-je.

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

- Oh euh... en fait, je t'ai suivie. Je voulais te rejoindre sur le parking du lycée, mais je suis sorti plus tard, au moment où tu démarrais. Désolé, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée.

- Ce n'est rien, je me posais juste la question.

Je croisai les doigts pour que la soirée de Julia et Mark se passe bien. Dans le cas contraire il risquait fort de revenir à la charge, et ce serait très dérangeant. Vis à vis de Julia bien sûr, mais aussi de Carlisle. Celui-ci était sans aucun doute patient et indulgent, mais je n'avais pas envie de tester ses limites.

Je rentrai enfin chez moi, et me précipitai dans ma chambre, fébrile. Il fallait que je prépare des affaires pour la nuit que j'allais passer à la villa des Cullen. J'attrapai un sac en toile gris, qui serait sûrement assez grand, et ouvris mon armoire. Je mis une bonne demi-heure à me choisir une chemise de nuit, et encore une autre à choisir ma tenue pour la soirée. Je pris également d'autres vêtements de rechange, au cas où. _Voilà, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à préparer mes affaires, et maintenant ? _Je savais que Carlisle finissait son service à dix-neuf heures trente aujourd'hui, il me restait donc quelques heures avant qu'il n'arrive. Je décidai de travailler sur mes préparations de cours. J'eus du mal à me concentrer mais j'avançai tout de même. Vers dix-huit heures, je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche, j'avais besoin de me relaxer. Ensuite, je m'habillai de ma tenue que j'avais préparé, un jean noir, et un pull bleu clair à col en V. Puis, j'ajoutai des affaires de toilette dans mon sac. J'étais prête. Et il me restait une heure à patienter.

J'avais dans l'idée de faire un peu de ménage, et je me mis à la recherche du balais. Il n'e se trouvait pas dans le placard de l'entrée, ni dans celui de la ssale de bain. Où pouvait-il être ? En pénétrant dans la cuisine, je trébuchai et m'effondrai, me cognant le genou par terre._ Génial, je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment._ J'étais bonne pour avoir un sacré hématome. Je me relevai en grommelant, et me rendis compte que c'était dans le balais que je m'étais pris les pieds. Je soupirai.

- Esmée ? Tout va bien ?

Je sursautai et me retournai d'un bond. C'était Carlisle. Il était tout près de moi, et cette soudaine proximité manqua de me faire tomber à nouveau.

- Oui, je suis juste tombée, répondis-je après avoir repris contenance. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

- En arrivant j'ai entendu du bruit, expliqua-t-il, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose et je me suis précipité.

- Il ne peut rien m'arriver, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme cela.

- Et toi, tu as tort de ne pas t'inquiéter plus, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Sais-tu que les accidents domestiques représentent 61% des accidents de la vie courante ?

Je me mis à rire, malgré le fait qu'il ait dit cela très sérieusement.

- Merci pour cette inforation très intéressante, docteur Cullen, je ferais attention maintenant, c'est promis.

Il marmonna sans que je puisse comprendre, à moitié amusé. Je regardai ma montre. Dix-huit heures trente-cinq.

- Tu es là tôt, m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à pouvoir me libérer plus vite étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de patients.

Je souris, ravie, et m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser. Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus quelques instants plus tard par la sonnette de la porte, et je fis la moue, déçue, ce qui fit rire Carlisle.

- Allez, va ouvrir, me dit-il d'un air moqueur, la personne qui est à la porte risque de s'impatienter sinon, à entendre les battements de son coeur elle a l'air très excitée.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je en ayant déjà ma petite idée.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu si je te le dis.

Comme la sonnette retentissait une seconde fois, je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir, laissant Carlisle dans le salon.

J'avais à peine ouvert, que Julia me sautait déjà dessus en s'exclamant :

- Il m'a invitée au restaurant !

- C'est super Julia, félicitations, répondis-je.

- Demain soir, dit-elle. J'ai tellement hâte !

- Tu veux entrer un instant ? Lui demandai-je.

Nous entendîmes le bruit de la télévision et les yeux de Julia brillèrent d'un éclat de compréhension.

- Tu n'es pas seule ? Je ne veux pas gêner, je peux m'en aller.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne fait rien, dis-je en la poussant à entrer.

Carlisle était bien du genre à se sentir coupable si sa présence poussait Julia à s'en aller. Il m'avait dit l'autre jour : "Je ne veux pas que ma fréquentation te fasse passer moins de temps avec tes amis et ta famille, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose." J'avais rétorqué que je m'en fichais tant qu'il était là, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui plaire.

Carlisle se leva du canapé dans lequel il était assis au moment où nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Il salua Julia avec sa politesse habituelle, et déclara qu'il allait mettre mes affaires dans sa voiture. Quelques instants plus tard, Julia et moi étions assises dans le canapé, une canette de soda à l'orange dans la main. Elle me racontait avec animation comment Mark l'avait appelée sur son portable pour lui proposer un rendez-vous le lendemain soir. Elle était excitée comme une puce et je pouvais la comprendre, ayant vécu la même chose avec Carlisle il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes à parler de Mark, la conversation bifurqua sur les banalités du lycée. C'est ce moment que choisi Carlisle pour revenir. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était parti si longtemps. Il avait du vouloir nous laisser un moment seules entre filles. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demandai-je.

- Je suis allé faire un tour, j'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez à parler de choses importantes.

Julia piqua un fard, et je me retenai de rire.

- Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligé de partir à cause de ça, ce n'était pas si important, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

- Oh, mais ça ne m'a pas embêté, dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Néanmoins, je me sentais coupable qu'il soit resté tout seul exprès, et je m'assis sur ses genoux. Il me sourit avec tendresse et je me perdis dans l'ambre profond de ses yeux. Il m'embrassa mais me relâcha vite malgré mes protestations. Il me montre Julia d'un signe de tête et je constatai qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour regarder ailleurs et nous laisser de l'intimité. Je repris ma place sur le canapé et me raclai la gorge. Julia nous sourit, sans paraître gênée le moins du monde. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, puis elle déclara qu'elle devait s'en aller.

- Ce serait bien qu'on se fasse une sortie ensemble un des ces jours, proposa-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour, Carlisle et moi.

- C'est une très bonne idée, répondit-il.

- Mark viendra peut-être aussi, la taquinai-je.

Elle rougit très légèrement et acquiesça.

- J'espère qu'il voudra bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis sûre que oui, fis-je.

Me voir en compagnie de Carlisle le découragerait définitivement. _Enfin, j'espère_, pensai-je. Nous descendîmes tous en même temps et Julia nous souhaita une bonne soirée. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais assise dans la spacieuse Mercedes de Carlisle.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop prise au dépourvu par mon invitation, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes, un peu inquiet. J'y ai pensé soudainement, Alice l'a vu dans une vision et elle m'a supplié de la laisser te demander.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis très contente de venir chez toi, le rassurai-je.

- Tu vas pouvoir observer la manière dont les vampires occupent leurs soirées, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh, c'est si surprenant que ça ? Demandai-je sur le même ton.

- Tu vas vite le savoir, nous arrivons.

Il tourna en effet sur l'allée de gravier et nous débouchâmes sur le vaste espace vert où se trouvait la villa. Il me fit entrer et m'invita à le suivre à l'étage. Nous pénétrâmes dans sa chambre, où trônait un grand lit à baldaquin. La pièce était harmonieuse et simple, éclairée par une volée de fenêtres. Il y avait une immense armoire en bois foncé, à l'opposé des fenêtres, et un écran plat était fixé sur le mur à l'opposé du lit. Dans un coin se trouvait une chaîne Hi-Fi dernier cri et un meuble de rangement pour CD. Probablement de la musique classique. Carlisle posa mon sac sur le lit et se tourna vers moi. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Alice encore plus folle que d'ordinaire.

- Esmée, tu es là !

_Comme si elle ne le savait pas avant d'entrer dans la pièce_, songeai-je, amusée.

- Tu pourrais frapper Alice, fit Carlisle sur un ton réprobateur.

- Désolée Carlisle, mais je suis super excitée, il va y avoir de l'orage ce soir !

Je ne voyais pas en quoi l'orage était excitant, mais le visage de Carlisle s'éclaira lorsqu'il entendit sa fille.

- Vous venez aussi ? Reprit-elle.

- Tu es d'accord Esmée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh.. oui, bien sûr, mais où est-ce que...

- C'est une surprise, ne lui dis rien Carlisle ! s'exclama Alice.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je marchais dans les bois en compagnie de Carlisle. Il était excité comme un enfant et j'étais amusée de le voir dans cet état, bien que je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que nous allions faire. Nous débouchâmes sur un champ immense, surplombé par un ciel noir qui annonçait l'orage prédit par Alice. Tous les autres membres de la famille furent là en une seconde, bien que je ne les ai ni vus ni entendus. Je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que Jasper et Emmett étaient habillés en joueurs de baseball.

- Esmée, tu joues aussi ? Demanda ce dernier, l'air moqueur.

Jouer ? Ils allaient jouer au baseball ? Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Et quel était le rapport avec l'orage ?

- Oh non, répondis-je, incertaine, je crois que je suis là pour regarder.

- Tu peux rester avec Bella, c'est elle qui arbitre, me dit Carlisle.

- Daccord, fis-je.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc en trotinnant, mais cependant à un rythme trop rapide pour des humains. Rosalie et Jasper prirent ce qui semblait être des bases et partirent à vitesse vampirique les déposer tout autour du champ. Bella m'invita à la suivre jusqu'au bord du terrain et je la questionnai :

- Alors... Ils vont jouer au base-ball ?

- Oui, ils adorent ça, mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais été fan, alors j'arbitre.

- Ce n'est pas non plus mon sport favori, avouai-je.

- Oh, mais ça ne va pas être un match comme ceux auxquels tu es habituée, la première fois c'est... impressionnant, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'acquiesçai, impatiente de découvrir ce qui allait se passer. J'observai les Cullen se mettre en place, Alice était au lancer, et Emmett à la batte. Edward était accroupi derrière Emmett tandis que Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle étaient plus loin.

- C'est parti, lança Bella d'une voix claire.

La main d'Alice jaillit aussitôt, et une détonation assourdissante retentit. Je compris soudain la nécéssité qu'il y ait un orage pour qu'ils puissent jouer ; la balle qu'Alice avait lancé avait filé si vite que je ne l'avais pas vue et le bruit qu'elle avait fait en percutant la batte d'Edward était proche de celui d'un coup de tonnerre. On devait probablement l'entendre à des kilomètres. À présent, Edward courait de base en base, si rapidement que je le distinguai à peine.

- Waouh, murmurai-je.

La balle avait disparu, et j'étais sûre qu'Edward pourrait effectuer un _home run_, mais soudain, je vis Carlisle arriver en courant, la balle en main. Je l'applaudis, impressionnée. La balle était pourtant partie loin. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et s'inclina en remerciement.

- Eh ! S'exclama Emmett. Nous aussi on veut des encouragements !

Les autres rigolèrent devant la mine faussement offensée d'Emmett, et le match se poursuivit. Tout se déroulait si vite que j'avais du mal à suivre, mais j'étais néanmoins impressionnée. Ils jouaient bien, autant que je pouvais en juger, et les deux équipes étaient quasiment à égalité, même si celle de Carlisle conservait pour l'instant une légère avance. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui gagnèrent, et ils criaient leur victoire quand Emmett protesta en disant qu'ils avaient été favorisés par les arbitres.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Emmett, si tu ne veux pas être justement défavorisé la prochaine fois, le prévint Bella en le regardant d'un air narquois.

Il lui tira la langue en réponse et Rosalie lui mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Mauvais joueur, fit-elle.

Emmett tenta de l'attraper mais elle s'enfuit en courant et il se lança à sa poursuite.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Rose ! cria-t-il.

Il n'eut droit pour seule réponse qu'au rire cristallin de Rosalie et ils disparurent de mon champ de vision.

- Ils sont incorrigibles, s'esclaffa Carlisle derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher. Les autres s'éloignèrent afin de ranger le matériel, nous lassant seuls Carlisle et moi.

- Le spectacle t'a plu ?

- C'était impressionnant, vous avez bien joué, le félicitai-je.

- Merci beaucoup ma chère, dit-il en me souriant d'une manière diablement séduisante.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui tandis que je faisais descendre mes mains le long de son cou. Les siennes remontèrent dans mon dos, me causant des frissons de plaisir et je m'accrochai à lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il me relâcha et je le regardai, à bout de souffle. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement content de lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dit-il.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là Carlisle.

Il allait m'embrasser à nouveau quand nous fûmes interrompus.

- Coucou les amoureux, vous faites quoi ?

Emmett. Il était revenu et trouvait apparemment la situation très drôle. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, appréciant moyennement la plaisanterie d'Emmett. Rosalie surgit derrière de dernier et lui assena une autre claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Voyons Emmett ! Quand apprendras-tu les bonnes manières ?

- Quoi ?! J'ai rien fait, se plaignit celui-ci.

J'éclatai de rire devant la mine consternée d'Emmett tandis que Rosalie le grondai. Carlisle regarda sa montre.

- Il est tard Esmée, tu as faim ?

Mon ventre gargouilla.

- Ah, je crois que oui, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Bella et Edward arrivèrent alors, main dans la main. Edward portait dans un sac tout le matériel de jeu.

- Alice et Jasper ont décidé d'aller chasser, annonça-t-il. Ils ne partent pas loin, ils rentreront cette nuit.

- D'accord, fit Carlisle.

- On se rejoint à la maison !

Et ils disparurent tous en un clin d'oeil.

- Ils vont être rentrés plus vite que nous, observai-je. Je suis désolée d'être si lente.

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura Carlisle. D'ailleurs...

Il me regarda pensivement et je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

- D'ailleurs quoi ?

- Tu as envie de voir à quelle vitesse je me déplace ?

- Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je.

Je voulais en savoir un maximum sur les vampires, et j'étais curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il s'accroupit.

- Grimpe sur mon dos.

Je m'éxécutai et nouai mes bras autour de son cou.

- Cramponne toi.

Et il démarra. C'était ahurissant. Il se courait à une vitesse folle, les arbres étaient flous sur les côtés et je ne comprenai pas comment il pouvait se diriger en allant si vite. La sensation était grisante et j'ouvrais grand les yeux, profitant à fond. J'étais même tentée de lever les bras en l'air mais j'avais peur de tomber, aussi me contentai-je de crier comme je le faisais dans les manèges à sensation des parcs d'attraction. Il s'arrêta brusquement une fois que nous fûmes au bord de la route et me fit descendre. Je titubai, hilare, et il me rattrapa.

- Ça va ? M'interrogea-til, soucieux.

- Encore ! M'exclamai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois Esmée, il se fait tard et nous devrions rentrer.

- D'accord, mais jure moi qu'on recommencera !

- Juré, promit-il, ses yeux dorés me contemplant d'un air plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, par manque de temps (vive l'école -') et aussi parfois par manque d'inspiration. Alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je remercie vivement tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de les lire à chaque fois.**

**Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que dans le chapitre 13, Esmée révèlera à Billy qu'elle sort avec Carlisle. Comment réagira-t-il ? (Pas trop dûr à deviner).**

**=)**


	13. Chapter 13

Nous arrivâmes à la villa quinze minutes après les enfants Cullen. Je mourrai de faim et Carlisle décida de me préparer à manger. Adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine, je le regardais cuisiner avec des yeux curieux. Il semblait savoir s'y prendre, ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis, bien que parfois trop rapides pour mes yeux d'humains.

- On dirait que tu cuisines souvent, remarquai-je.

- Depuis quelques jours, je me suis mis aux livres de cuisine, expliqua-t-il. Je me doutais que ça pourrait servir. Et les vampires apprennent vite, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Je vois ça, répondis-je.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement de préparation, il enfourna un énorme plat de lasagnes dans le four. Ça avait l'air appétissant, mais je n'arriverais jamais à tout manger.

- Euh... Carlisle ? Tu sais, je ne vais jamais réussir à manger tout ça, je n'ai pas un si grand appétit.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. J'en ai fait trop ?

Oui, les bouquins de cuisine le renseignaient sur la manière de préparer les plats, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour ce qui était des proportions.

- Et bien, ça aurait sans doute convenu pour sept ou huit personnes... répondis-je, moqueuse.

Il se gratta la tête, un réflexe si humain que j'eus envie de rire.

- Bon, tant pis, je vais congeler ce qui restera.

Il semblait néanmoins très ennuyé par sa maladresse.

- Ça sent vraiment très bon, le complimentai-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire qui découvrit ses étincelantes dents blanches, et je me sentis fondre.

- Merci, je suis content que ce soit réussi, c'est la première fois que je me sers de la cuisine.

- Je m'en doute, je suis d'ailleurs surprise par le fait que le réfrigérateur ne soit pas rempli de poches de sang, ironisai-je.

- Celui-ci, non. Il y en a un autre au sous-sol qui contient des poches d'hémoglobine.

Je le regardai, surprise. Il rit.

- C'est simplement pour les urgences. Le sang chaud est meilleur, c'est pourquoi nous préférons nous abreuver directement à la source.

- Ah oui, c'est logique...

Il rit à nouveau. Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais assise à la grande table ovale de la salle à manger, et je dévorais les lasagnes. Elles étaient très bonnes évidemment. Comment un vampire qui ne buvait que du sang pouvait-il arriver à cuisiner un plat aussi savoureux ? Le vampire-cuisinier était justement assis à côté de moi et me regardait manger en tentant de dissimuler son dégoût. Son expression était très drôle et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est succulent, tu sais.

- Je te crois sur parole.

- Comment diable as-tu fait pour manger ton assiette quand tu m'avais invitée au restaurant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je me suis forcé, le simple fait d'être avec toi en valait largement la peine. Très largement.

Je rougis.

- Mais tu peux quand même te nourrir de nourriture normale alors ? Je veux dire, ça ne t'intoxique pas ?

- Et bien... je ne peux rien digérer, et mon organisme ne supporte pas la nourriture humaine, tout ce que j'avale est donc obligé de... ressortir, à un moment ou à un autre.

Beurk.

- Je vois... ou plutôt non, je ne veux pas voir ni même imaginer.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre.

- Finis de manger avant que ce ne soit froid.

Je m'exécutai. Une fois que j'eus fini, je me levai et Carlisle prit mon assiette pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et nous allâmes jusque dans le salon.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas... Ce que tu veux.

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit Carlisle.

Les enfants Cullen pénétrèrent dans la pièce, discutant entre eux.

- Je parie sur Edward, disait Bella.

- Pareil, fit Rosalie.

- Alice, dit simplement Jasper.

- Et moi aussi, continua Emmett en tirant la langue à Rosalie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice et Edward étaient assis face à face, un jeu d'échec disposé entre eux.

- Alice a défié Edward, annonça Jasper avec un sourire amusé.

- Ah, dit Carlisle. Esmée, tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

- Oui... J'ai appris quand j'étais petite.

- Et bien, si tu veux bien regarder, tu risques de trouver cela intéressant.

Intéressant ? Encore un autre jeu auquel les vampires jouaient d'une manière inhabituelle ? Je me rappelai des livres que j'avais lu quelques années auparavant, la saga _Harry Potter_. Dans ces livres, les personnages jouaient à une version sorcier des échecs, et les pièces se déplaçaient toutes seules pour se combattre, sur simple ordre du joueur. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait pareil ici. Edward m'adressa un sourire amusé, il avait entendu mes pensées. Rosalie et Bella s'appuyèrent contre le mur, Jasper s'assit sur une chaise et Emmett resta debout. Ils semblaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de défi. Je m'assis dans le canapé et Carlisle s'installa à mes côtés.

- Allez, jouez, s'impatienta Emmett.

- Honneur aux blancs, dit Edward à Alice.

Celle-ci déplaça un pion, puis regarda Edward. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se figea. Mais environ deux secondes plus tard, un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage et il déplaça un de ses pions. Ce fut au tour d'Alice de froncer les sourcils. Elle bougea un second pion, et j'entendis un sifflement étonné.

- Wah, s'étonna Emmett, c'est la première fois que trois pièces sont déplacées alors que vous jouez l'un contre l'autre !

- Ne les déconcentre pas Emmett, intervint Jasper, ça s'annonce bien.

Emmett ricana et se tut. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward. Sourcils à nouveau froncés, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Quant à Alice, elle le regardait avec une moue amusée. Une poignée de secondes s'écoula et il renversa son roi, montrant qu'il abandonnait.

- OUAIIIIIIS ! s'exclama Alice.

Elle sauta dans les bras de Jasper qui la fit tournoyer, criant sa victoire.

La partie avait duré à peine une minute. Je compris brusquement le pourquoi de la situation : Alice voyait à l'avance les coups d'Edward, mais lui lisait dans son esprit la stratégie qu'elle envisageait. La partie se jouait donc mentalement. Edward avait lu dans les pensées d'Alice, et avait comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

- Allez, par ici la monnaie, réclama Emmett.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance joyeuse. J'étais assise dans le canapé sur les genoux de Carlisle. A côté étaient installés Edward et Bella, Jasper sur l'accoudoir et Alice par terre. Edward avait allumé la télévision et zappé avant de s'arrêter sur un film d'horreur mettant en scène des vampires. Evidemment, ils trouvaient cela très drôle.

- Ridicule ! s'exclama Edward quand l'un des vampires mourut après avoir reçu un pieux dans le coeur.

Emmett, assis dans l'autre canapé avec Rosalie, se leva pour mimer la mort du vampire, sous un éclat de rire général.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? Chuchotai-je à l'intention de Carlisle alors qu'Emmett se roulait par terre, les yeux exorbités, la langue pendante.

- Non, ils font attention comme tu es là, répondit-il. Emmett est plutôt calme par rapport à d'habitude, ajouta-t-il avec un éclat rieur dans les yeux.

- Je vois... répondis-je, amusée.

Le film prit fin sur la victoire des humains contre les vampires (ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les Cullen puisque les vampires du film furent réduits en cendre par la lumière du soleil). Je baillai, fatiguée. Il était tard.

- Allez les enfants ! Il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! Dit Carlisle d'un ton joyeux.

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux, choqués.

- Papa, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda Emmett.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ahaa, très drôle...

Edward s'esclaffa, et ses frères et sœurs suivirent.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Bella aux autres.

- On peut aller chasser, dit Edward.

- Jasper et moi, on en vient, objecta Alice.

- Ça n'empêche pas d'y retourner, fit remarquer Rosalie.

Alice interrogea Jasper du regard et ils acquiescèrent tout deux. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'ils semblaient se comprendre parfaitement, sans avoir besoin d'user de mots.

- Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, recommanda Carlisle en regardant Emmett.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Carlisle, dit Rosalie, je le surveille.

- J'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, marmonna l'intéressé.

Carlisle haussa les sourcils :

- Aurais-tu oublié la fois où tu as déraciné quatre arbres en te battant contre un ours ?

Je regardai Emmett, surprise. Je savais que les vampires étaient forts, mais quand même... Il remarqua ma surprise, et me fit un clin d'oeil.

- Je serais sage, promis.

Il sortirent donc et Carlisle et moi montâmes dans sa chambre.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Me demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Très bonne, oui, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Tu as une famille merveilleuse.

Il sourit également, soulagé.

- J'ai de la chance de les avoir, comme j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

- Mmmh... Je pense que c'est moi la plus chanceuse...

Il rit.

- Disons que nous sommes chanceux tous les deux, d'accord ?

- Ça marche !

Je me mis en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Elle était d'ailleurs impressionante, munie d'une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une petite piscine, d'une douche également imposante, d'un lavabo en marbre et dont les robinets étaient en argent et d'une armoire pleine de serviettes douces et moelleuses. Je rejoignis Carlisle qui m'attendait assis sur le lit et l'enlaçai. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me serra contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, me laissai bercer dans ses bras et somnolai.

- Tu devrais te coucher Esmée, murmura-t-il à mon oreille au bout de quelques minutes.

- Mgnmgmgn.

Il rit doucement, écarta les couvertures et me déposa sur le lit. J'ouvris les yeux et tapotai la place à côté de moi. Il s'allongea et je me serrai contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tard. Bizarrement, le matelas me parut moins confortable que la veille au soir. Me redressant, je constatai que j'étais par terre. Ah oui. J'avais oublié ma tendance à tomber du lit quand je dormais à un endroit auquel je n'étais pas habituée. M'étirant, je vis que j'étais seule. Carlisle avait du descendre. Je regardai ma montre. Onze heures. Je me levai, et c'est alors que je l'aperçu. Un frisson de dégoût me parcouru de la tête aux pieds. _Quelle horreur !_ Bondissant sur le lit, je hurlai de toute mes forces. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Carlisle affolé et je me jetai dans ses bras, horrifiée.

- Esmée ?! Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria-t-il.

M'agrippant à lui, je désignai l'affreuse chose noire et velue qui rampait sur le sol. Interloqué, il considéra un moment la petite bête qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

- Esmée, ce n'est qu'une araignée, souffla-t-il.

Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et m'expliquai :

- Je déteste les araignées. Quand j'étais petite, Jacob en a mis une dans mon bol de lait un matin, et depuis ce jour j'ai une peur bleue de ces sales bestioles.

- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas de chance, celle-ci est plutôt intrépide. Habituellement, les animaux et les insectes nous évitent le plus possible. En fait, c'est même la première fois que je vois une araignée dans la maison.

Je devais être maudite. Il me reposa par terre, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'araignée ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit en caracolant sur ses petites pattes. Carlisle referma et revint vers moi pour m'enlacer.

- Ça va mieux ? Elle est partie.

- Oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Il eut un petit rire.

- C'est quand même un comble que tu aies peur d'une simple araignée alors que tu es dans une maison pleine de vampires, observa-t-il.

- Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas la même chose... éludai-je en allant ramasser la grosse couette qui était tombée par terre cette nuit en même temps que moi.

Carlisle du le deviner, car il prit la parole :

- Tu étais agitée cette nuit, je t'ai empêchée de tomber deux ou trois fois, mais tu semblais plus calme quand je suis descendu.

- Désolée, je ne suis pas habituée à ce lit, ça me fait toujours ça, m'excusai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il allait répondre quand mon ventre gargouilla.

- Ah ! Fit-il. Je crois qu'un petit-déjeuner s'impose.

Nous descendîmes donc et je me retrouvai bientôt attablée devant un bol de lait, un verre de jus d'orange, une montagne de petits pains et diverses confitures. Je regardai Carlisle. Il m'avait amené tout ça en un temps record et semblait très content de lui.

- Tu sais Carlisle, je vais finir par prendre du poids si tu me gaves comme ça, dis-je, moqueuse.

Il fit la moue et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Je pris ensuite un petit pain et de la confiture de fraise, avant de demander :

- Où sont tes enfants ?

- Les garçons se bagarrent dans le jardin et Alice et Rosalie ont kidnappé Bella pour une sortie shopping à Seattle.

- J'imagine qu'elle n'aime pas trop le shopping alors, ironisai-je.

- Non, admit-il, elle déteste ça et cela a le don d'agacer Alice. Ton téléphone portable est en train de sonner, reprit-il.

Il disparut et environ trois secondes plus tard, il me tendait mon téléphone.

- C'est mon père, dis-je en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

Je décrochai.

- Allô Billy ?

- Oui Esmée ? C'est toi ?

Non, le pape.

- Oui c'est moi Billy, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, et toi ? Je t'appelle parce qu'il y a un repas demain midi chez Harry Clearwater. Il y aura moi, Jacob, Harry et sa femme, ainsi que la meute au complet. Je sais que je te préviens au dernier moment, mais ce sera sûrement bien, tu peux venir ?

Je regardai Carlisle, qui avait tout entendu du fait de son ouïe fine. Aller à La Push était une bonne idée, voire une nécéssité car cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que je cachais ma relation avec Carlisle à mon père, mais j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec mon vampire. Il me manquait quand il n'était pas avec moi.

- Ne te gênes pas pour moi, chuchota Carlisle. Vas-y, il est normal de passer un peu de temps avec sa famille.

Evidemment, si je décidais de ne pas y aller, il se sentirait coupable.

- Esmée ? Appela Billy à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, répondis-je. C'est d'accord je vais venir. C'est à quelle heure ?

- Vers midi, je suis content que tu viennes, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Moi aussi, à demain Billy.

Je raccrochai et regardai tristement Carlisle. Il me prit la main.

- Tu vas t'amuser Esmée, tu verras.

- Je sais, répondis-je. Mais j'aurais préféré être avec toi.

Il soupira.

- Moi aussi Esmée. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne serait pas bien que tu délaisses ta famille pour ma seule personne.

- Oui, je sais que tu as raison. Mais c'est dur. Et puis…

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai trop tardé, il faut que je parle à mon père de notre relation.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai. Cela t'inquiète ?

- Oui, il… enfin il ne vous a pas en très haute estime, tu t'en doutes. Il va mal le prendre c'est certain, et cela va finir en dispute.

- Il s'inquiétera pour toi, c'est normal. Les gens normaux cherchent à nous éviter habituellement. Et toi, tu le devrais encore plus, puisque tu sais que nous sommes des vampires.

- Mais je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas des „méchants", et je t'aime, donc j'ai envie de passer un maximum de temps avec toi et ta famille.

Il me fit un sourire tendre.

- Je t'aime aussi Esmée, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie. Ou ma mort, dans un sens.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je m'habillai, dit au revoir aux garçons qui interrompirent leur „entraînement" comme avait dit Jasper, et Carlisle me ramena chez moi. J'avais pas mal de travail, la vie de prof n'était pas si tranquille ! J'eus cependant du mal à me concentrer, car Carlisle me regardait avec un tel intérêt et une telle intensité que c'en était déstabilisant. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi il pouvait être intéressé et lui dit qu'il pouvait allumer la télévision s'il s'ennuyait, mais il répondit qu'il aimait me voir travailler et qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger. Rougissante, je repris ma tâche en essayant de focaliser mon attention sur mon ordinateur. Mais au bout d'un moment, je laissai tomber.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dis-je à Carlisle.

- Veux-tu que je te laisse ? demanda-t-il en parfait gentleman.

- Non.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, mais je tournai le visage vers le sien et il m'embrassa tendrement. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques instants, j'étais à bout de souffle, comme d'habitude. _Ce qu'il embrasse bien, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, _pensai-je intérieurement. De pareilles pensées auraient semblées puériles dites à haute voix, mais elles étaient véritables. Le fait que Carlisle soit avec moi, qu'il me parle et qu'il me comprenne me comblait, mais ses baisers m'emmenaient dans une autre dimension.

Il me laissa plus tard dans la soirée, il devait effectuer un service de nuit à l'hôpital car le médecin devant s'en charger normalement était malade. Je me couchai tôt, voulant être en forme pour le jour suivant qui serait rude, mais eus du mal à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, je reçus un appel de Julia qui me raconta en détail sa soirée avec Mark. Tout s'était bien passé, elle était ravie.

- On doit se revoir aujourd'hui, disait-elle, il m'emmène au cinéma !

- Ça s'annonce bien alors, tu sais ce que vous allez voir ?

- Non, il veut me faire la surprise !

Elle continua à parler encore un moment, toute excitée, je pouvais à peine placer un mot. Puis, elle me demanda comment s'était passée ma soirée chez les Cullen. Je lui racontai donc dans les grandes lignes.

- Ils forment une famille très unie, ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Que c'est chou ! Tu es la nouvelle maman alors !

- Hum, oulà, ne nous précipitons pas, ris-je.

- Oh, je suis sûre que ça finira comme ça, affirma-t-elle.

C'était difficile à dire, étant donné la situation compliquée. Evidemment Julia n'était pas au courant de la véritable nature des Cullen, et il était hors de question de lui en parler. Mais je m'inquiétais de l'avenir. Comment Carlisle, le vampire, et moi, l'humaine, pouvions-nous espérer rester ensemble à long terme ? Lui était immortel, plus beau qu'un dieu, et ne vieillissait pas. Moi par contre, j'allais vieillir, inévitablement. Et un jour je mourrais, alors que Carlisle serait toujours aussi jeune. Probablement m'aurait-il quittée bien avant d'ailleurs. La seule solution que je voyais était la transformation. Moi vampire, plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer. L'idée ne m'effrayait pas, mais je me doutais que Carlisle aurait du mal à l'accepter. Le connaissant, il se sentirait coupable de ma volonté d'être changée en vampire. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas culpabiliser du fait que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui...

Ce serait aussi compliqué du côté de Billy et Jacob. Mon père, et mon frère. Eux qui détestaient cordialement les vampires auraient des difficultés à accepter que j'en fréquente un, alors que je sois transformée ! J'avais déjà décidé de révéler ma relation avec Carlisle à Billy aujourd'hui. Je m'y prendrais sans doute après le repas et je profiterais d'un moment où je serais seule avec lui. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la fête et n'étais pas suffisament folle pour dire une chose pareille en la présence d'une meute de loups-garous anti-vampires. Oui, cela allait être une dure journée mais il fallait que j'agisse.

- Esmée ? Tu es là ?

- Oh, oui pardon Julia, j'étais dans la lune. Que disais-tu ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, je vais à La Push, je suis invitée à manger.

- Oh d'accord ! Amuse-toi bien alors !

- Oui, toi aussi, bon film !

Je raccrochai en soupirant. Mon estomac se tordit à la pensée de la confrontation que j'allais avoir avec Billy. Quand l'heure fut venue, je pris mon sac à main et descendit jusqu'à ma voiture. J'arrivais rapidement à la réserve et me garai devant la maison de Harry. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour où j'avais assité à la transformation de Jacob. Ce dernier sortit d'ailleurs m'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Esmée ! Viens, entre !

Je le suivis à l'intérieur. Dans la pièce principale avait été installée une grande table en bois à laquelle étaient attablés mon père, Sue, la femme de Harry, et cinq jeunes Indiens : Sam Uley, Jared, et Paul que je connaissais de vue, ainsi qu'Embry Call et Quil Ateara qui étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Jacob. C'était donc eux qui formaient la meute de loups de La Push. Ils me saluèrent tous joyeusement et Billy m'invita à m'asseoir. Les conversations portaient sur tout et rien, et je m'y mélai sans difficulté. Harry arriva bientôt, il me dit bonjour et posa un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise sur la table et aussitôt, les cinq loups-garous se ruèrent dessus, se battant pour avoir la plus grosse part.

- Pousse-toi de là Paul, grogna Quil. T'es pas tout seul !

- Toi non plus ! Regarde tout ce que t'a pris !

- Calmez-vous les enfants ! Il y en a un autre, dit Harry en arrivant avec un second plat. Et laissez-en pour les autres.

Prévenant, Jacob me passa le plat après s'être servi et j'observai les loups engloutir leur assiette en moins de deux minutes, tandis que je n'avais même pas avalé le quart de la mienne.

- Aaah, soupira Jacob, c'était bon.

- Ouais, approuva Embry, mais j'en reprendrais bien un peu. Tu manges tout ce que tu as Esmée ? Demanda-til en me regardant avec espoir.

Je rigolai et répondit :

- Désolée Embry, mais il faut que je me nourrisse moi aussi.

- Oui je sais bien, mais si jamais tu n'as plus faim, n'hésites pas !

Je ris à nouveau. Billy et Harry discutaient du tournoi de base-ball, et les autres plaisantaient à propos d'un pari qui incluait Paul. Apparemment, il avait une nette tendance à s'énerver régulièrement pour tout et n'importe quoi, et ses compagnons pariaient sur quand sa prochaine perte de contrôle aurait lieu.

- Seth et Leah ne sont pas là ? Demandai-je à Sue.

- Non, ils sont chez leur grand-mère, ils ne sont pas au courant pour... tout ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

J'acquiesçai. Seth et Leah étaient les enfants de Harry et Sue. Seth était un garçon qui devait avoir quinze ans environ et Leah en avait dix-neuf. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus, et je les connaissais depuis toujours, Billy et Harry étant de bons amis. Je me souvenais encore d'avoir donné le biberon à Seth quand il était bébé. Mais il était normal qu'ils ne soient au courant de rien, les secrets de La Push étaient bien gardés. Sue avait néanmoins l'air inquiète, pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, et Harry me demanda comment se passait mon travail au lycée. L'attention générale se porta alors sur moi et je répondis comme si de rien n'était que tout allait bien.

- Tu as les Cullen en cours, c'est bien ça ? Me demanda Sam.

- Oui, en effet.

- Et ça te fait pas flipper ? Enchaîna Quil.

- Euh non, en fait ils n'ont pas l'air si dangereux, répondis-je légèrement sur la défensive. Et puis... ils sont bons élèves, ajoutai-je en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha, ils rirent tous.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Jared, ils doivent connaître le programme par cœur à force d'aller au lycée !

- Moi je pourrais pas, ce qu'ils doivent s'ennuyer les buveurs de sang ! S'exclama Embry.

- C'est clair, approuva Paul. Moi je m'ennuie déjà alors que je sèche quasiment tous les cours ! Une petite bataille ce serait pas de refus d'ailleurs, ça ferait un peu d'action...

- On ne plaisante pas avec ça Paul, le réprimanda Billy.

Mais Jacob en rajouta une couche sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son père :

- On a qu'à prier pour que les Cullen rompent le traité !

- On pourrait enfin leur régler leur compte et on serait tranquilles, continua Jared, provoquant le rire des autres.

Je posai bruyamment mon verre sur la table, tremblante._ Du calme Esmée, tout va bien._

- Ça va Esmée ? S'inquiéta Jacob.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je avec un petit sourire. Je préfèrerais simplement qu'on évite ce sujet.

- Oh, t'inquiètes pas, dit Paul, se méprenant sur la raison de mon anxiété, si ça arrivait on gagnerait largement, on est plus fort que ces sales sangsues.

Je dus lutter pour ne rien dire, ne rien laisser paraître. Ah ! S'ils avaient su ce qui me liait désormais aux Cullen ! Mais ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir, car j'allais bientôt tout dire à Billy et lui-même s'empresserait sûrement de tout raconter au Conseil des Anciens et à la meute. Je me demandai comment ils me considèreraient après cela. Ma famille allait-elle me tourner le dos ? _S'ils font cela, ils seront vraiment stupides, et je ne céderais pas s'ils essaient de me convaincre de couper les ponts avec les Cullen._

Une fois que le dessert eut été englouti, les loups se levèrent en disant qu'ils avaient des "trucs de loups" à faire, et je me proposai pour raccompagner Billy chez lui. Nous discutâmes donc de tout et de rien tandis que je poussais son fauteuil jusqu'à la maison en briques rouges. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard, les deux maisons n'étaient pas très éloignées. Billy alluma le poste de télévision et me demanda si j'avais envie de quelque chose. C'était le moment.

- Non merci... Ecoute Billy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Ah ? Fit-il, surpris. Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu risques de ne pas être très content... En fait... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Mais c'est très bien, ça ! De qui s'agit-il ?

- Justement, c'est à ce propos que tu ne vas pas être content. Je sais que tu as de nombreux préjugés contre eux, mais je t'assure qu'ils sont très gentils et presque normaux si on oublie leur nature...

Mon père palissait à vue d'oeil.

- Esmée, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

- Non, je suis tout à fait sérieuse Billy, repris-je en affermissant ma voix. Je… Je sors avec le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Il me regardait, figé, les yeux exorbités. Puis, il explosa.

- Tu... Tu... NON ! hurla-til. Esmée ! Tu es devenue folle ?! C'est un vampire ! Tu sais qu'ils sont dangereux ! Je t'avais prévenu de rester loin d'eux, et toi tu fais exactement le contraire !

- Billy s'il te plait calme-toi, dis-je doucement. Je ne risque absolument rien, je te le jure.

Il respira un grand coup et reprit, tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques, ils ne sont pas humains Esmée, je refuse que tu sois approchée de trop près par de tels monstres !

Evidemment, je savais qu'il réagirait comme cela, que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le convaincre. Ses paroles me blesserent néanmoins.

- Carlisle n'est pas un monstre, je t'en prie essaie de comprendre, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. À lui et à sa famille.

- Esmée, il t'a embobinée, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Il finira par te faire du mal, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je t'interdis de le revoir !

- Billy, je ne te demandes pas la permission, rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche. Je suis adulte et je fais ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit parce que tu es mon père, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce dont j'ai envie.

- N'agis pas sur un coup de tête ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Mieux que lui ! C'est un monstre sans âme, il ne devrait même pas exister !

Je le fixai, stupéfaite. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les Cullen, mais je me sentie insultée.

- Tu penses peut-être que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? M'énervai-je. Et bien si ! J'y ai réfléchi pendant des heures et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils étaient bons. Si tu veux tout savoir, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je sors avec lui, et je ne te le disais pas parce que je savais très bien que tu réagirais comme ça ! Je le connais mieux que toi, je sais mieux que toi s'il est digne de confiance ! Je connais son histoire ! Et les vampires ne sont pas plus des monstres que les loups-garous !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Tonna-t-il. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il t'a rendue complètement folle !

Je partis sans même répondre, en claquant la porte. Mes mains tremblaient tant j'étais furieuse. Comment pouvait-il croire que je m'étais faite manipuler ? Je savais qu'il considérait les vampires comme des créatures forcément mauvaises, mais j'étais quand même sa fille ! Il ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre ! Il ne voulait même pas essayer de les tolérer ! _Il est bien trop ancré dans ses préjugés, _songeai-je.J'arrivai à ma voiture et claquai rageusement la portière. J'aperçus Harry sortir de la maison et me faire un signe. _Billy l'a déjà prévenu ou quoi ?_ Je démarrai sans attendre sur les chapeaux de roues. Je roulai aussi vite que possible vers la maison des Cullen et c'est seulement après avoir quitté la réserve que des larmes de fureur coulèrent sur mes joues.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre 13 ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je vous souhaite en cette période de fête un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2013 ! **

**=)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues, je m'arrêtai sur le chemin de terre, juste avant la bifurcation qui donnait sur la villa, afin de me calmer. Je ne tenais pas à débarquer dans la grande maison, pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'étais toujours furieuse contre mon père, et je posai ma tête sur le volant de ma coccinelle en tâchant de respirer profondément. _Allez Esmée, calme-toi, calme-t... Mais comment peut-il me traiter de la sorte ?! _Mes larmes repartirent de plus belle. C'était peine perdue, à ce rythme-là, j'allais passer le reste de la journée n'eus pas à ruminer plus longtemps sur mon sort car la portière s'ouvrit et une main froide se posa sur la mienne.

- Esmée ? Chuchota Carlisle.

Comment avait-il bien pu me trouver ? Je m'étais arrêtée ici exprès pour qu'il ne me voit pas dans cet état. Je relevai la tête et le regardai. Son expression peinée quand il vit mes yeux rougis me fit culpabiliser. Il essuya mes larmes de sa main droite.

- Décale-toi, je vais conduire jusqu'à la maison.

Je m'éxecutai, et il s'installa à ma place. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions arrivés, il m'ouvrit la portière et me porta franchement jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je ne pleurais plus, la présence de Carlisle m'apaisait. Il me posa sur le grand canapé blanc et s'assit juste à côté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Avec soulagement, je constatai qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des enfants. Je préférais qu'ils ne me voient pas comme cela.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Comme il fallait s'y attendre, on s'est disputés, et assez violemment.

Je lui racontai comment le repas avait été joyeux et imprégné d'une ambiance bon enfant, en passant sous silence la partie où les loups avaient discuté de la destruction des Cullen. Puis, je narrai comment j'avais raccompagné mon père chez lui, comment je lui avais expliqué ce qu'il en était et comment la dispute avait éclaté. À la fin de mon récit, Carlisle soupira. Il prit ensuite mes mains dans les siennes et se positionna de façon à avoir son visage bien en face du mien. Je me plongeai dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Comment une telle perfection pouvait-elle exister ?

- Esmée, mon amour, commença-t-il.

Le surnom me fit rougir, comme d'habitude.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être la cause de tout ceci, tu te porterais bien mieux sans moi, vu tous les problèmes que je t'apporte, et si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrais.

_Ça y est, il recommence. _Il fallait vraiment que je le convainque une fois pour toute qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de me fréquenter, et que jamais je ne souhaiterais ne plus le voir.

- Carlisle, tu penses vraiment que si je ne voulais plus te voir je serais là ? Tu fais partie de ma vie, autant que mon père et Jacob, et je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises parce que tu n'es coupable de rien. Billy se permet de te juger sans te connaître, parce que tu es un vampire, et il est hors de question que je te perdes parce qu'il est incapable de dépasser ses préjugés.

Nous nous regardions toujours, sans ciller.

- J'aimerais simplement être certain que tu ne regretteras pas plus tard, souffla-t-il.

Cette perspective animait ses yeux d'une lueur triste qui ne me plaisait pas.

- Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir rencontré, répondis-je sur le même ton. Et je ne veux pas te quitter. Jamais.

Je m'efforçai de lui montrer à travers mon regard à quel point j'étais sûre de moi, et aussi à quel point je l'aimais. Cela dut fonctionner car au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha lentement la tête. Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui, le serrant contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais.

- Je ne veux jamais te quitter non plus, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je cherchai ses lèvres, et les trouvai sans difficulté. Notre baiser fut, pour mon plus grand bonheur, très long. Il m'embrassait tout doucement, avec une douceur infinie, comme s'il pouvait me briser au moindre effort. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il embrassait mieux que n'importe qui. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser afin que je puisse reprendre ma respiration.

- Ça va mieux maintenant, non ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire. La tension qui m'habitait encore disparut, et je pus me détendre complètement.

- Je t'aime, dis-je.

- Moi aussi.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Mon esprit tournait cependant à vive allure. Je savais que je voulais passer ma vie avec Carlisle. Mais... ma _vie_ ? Ce que je désirais ce n'était pas une vie en compagnie de Carlisle. C'était plus. L'éternité. Car Carlisle était immortel, il avait vingt-trois ans pour toujours et ne vieillirait jamais. Moi si. Et je finirais par mourir, la seule façon de l'éviter était que je devienne à mon tour un vampire. Ainsi nous ne serions jamais séparés. Oui, quel autre moyen y avait-il pour que notre relation perdure ? Je n'en voyais pas. Il fallait que j'en parle avec lui, je ne savais pas trop comment il le prendrait mais j'étais déterminée à obtenir ce que je voulais. Devais-je mettre le sujet sur le tapis tout de suite ? J'hésitai.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Esmée ?

Evidemment il avait sentit mon trouble. Je me redressai mal à l'aise. Il me jeta un regard curieux de ses grands yeux dorés. Je tâchai de reprendre contenance en portant ma main à ses cheveux. Ses mèches blondes étaient douces et soyeuses, j'adorais sentir leur contact sur ma peau. Un contact qui m'intriguait depuis le début, car ses cheveux étaient extrêmement doux et légers sur mes doigts, comme une caresse aussi vive et infime que le vent..._ Stop, je m'égare là._ Carlisle attendait patiemment que je dise ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et je me lançai.

- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais jamais te quitter, et, il faut que j'apporte une petite précision à mon propos.

Je regrettais instantanément d'avoir commencé mon explication ainsi, en voyant ses yeux se teinter d'inquiétude.

- Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, repris-je.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre exactement ce que j'entendais par là.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais, promit-il.

- Carlisle, je ne veux pas être avec toi simplement pour toute ma vie, je veux l'être... pour l'éternité.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait l'air tellement innocent comme ça, tellement pur...

- Esmée, murmura-t-il. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Parfaitement, je sais exactement ce que je veux Carlisle. Et pour avoir ce que je veux, il faut que je devienne moi-aussi un vampire.

Il ne répondit pas, un pli d'inquiétude sur le front. J'eus peur tout à coup, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela.

- Tu... tu n'as pas envie que je sois avec toi pour toujours, c'est ça ? Demandai-je.

Ma voix tremblait, et mon estomac se tordit du fait de l'angoisse que j'éprouvais.

- Bien sur que si Esmée, se récria-t-il.

Il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- Je le désire plus que tout autre chose, continua-t-il. Mais Esmée, ta vie humaine est précieuse. Ce que je ne veux surtout pas , ce serait que plus tard tu éprouves des regrets d'avoir été transformée.

- Comment pourrais-je le regretter ? J'aurais la garantie de ne jamais être séparée de toi.

Il relâcha mon visage, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu te rendes compte des conséquences qu'impliquerait ton choix, argumenta-t-il. Tu as une longue vie devant toi, il y a plein de choses que tu n'as pas vécues, et que tu ne pourrais pas vivre en étant un vampire.

- Comme ?

- Comme avoir des enfants.

Oh. Oui ce n'était pas rien, en effet. Pensivement, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et sa main caressa mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants.

- Pardon ?

Il me regardait comme si j'étais soudain devenue folle.

- Je veux dire... J'aurais adoré avoir des enfants, les élever, les voir grandir et tout ça. Mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit les nôtres, Carlisle. Et si je ne peux pas en avoir avec toi, alors je n'en veux pas.

Il me regardait, un mélange d'expressions assez contradictoires de surprise, de tristesse et de joie sur le visage. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Sous le coup d'une vive émotion, il se redressa et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Je me sentis très mal de le voir ainsi. J'avais à tout prix besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de poser ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa à son tour sur le haut du crâne.

- Tu ne cesses de m'étonner, soupira-t-il.

- Tu serais d'accord pour me transformer alors ?

Il m'observa un instant.

- As-tu pensé à la réaction de ton père ?

Je grimaçai.

- Une fois changée, reprit-il, tu ne seras plus en mesure de le voir pendant plusieurs mois.

Oui, et il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne me considère même plus comme sa fille étant donné son dégoût pour les vampires.

- Tu vois Esmée, la transformation te ferais perdre beaucoup, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

J'allais donc avoir à établir un plan d'action. Tout d'abord, il fallait que Billy accepte que je sorte avec Carlisle. Et ensuite, il faudrait que je réflechisse à un moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce que je désirais par-dessus tout était de devenir comme Carlisle, afin de ne jamais être séparée de lui. _J'ai du boulot..._

- Si j'y réfléchis, et que je trouve un moyen pour que Billy l'accepte, tu me transformeras ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda longuement.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Nous avons donc un marché, souris-je.

- Il semblerait, répondit-il, amusé.

Une lueur d'angoisse persistait néanmoins dans ses yeux.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, chuchotai-je.

Il prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Tu sais, lorsque j'ai trouvé Edward, en 1918, j'ai hésité à le transformer parce que je ne voulais pas condamner quelqu'un d'innocent à cette vie. Mais sa mère, elle-aussi mourante à cause de la grippe espagnole, m'a supplié de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir le sauver. Le _sauver_ tu comprends ? Si je l'ai fait c'était pour lui donner une seconde chance. Et ce fut la même chose pour Rosalie et Emmett, je n'ai fait que leur offrir une deuxième vie, et je ne regrette pas mon geste.

Il fit une pause tandis que j'attendais la suite.

- Je veux plus que tout que tu sois comme moi, parce qu'alors, plus rien ne nous séparerait. Mais je... je n'ai jamais transformé personne qui fut en bonne santé. Ce ne serait pas comme te donner une seconde vie, ça ressemblerait plus à...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et ferma les yeux tandis que ses poings se crispaient.

- ...Un assassinat, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix glaciale.

Son regard torturé me transperça, et je me sentis affreusement mal. C'était donc ça ; me transformer équivalait pour lui à attenter à ma vie, et ça le répugnait, mais il était aussi déchiré, parce qu'il désirait en même temps que je sois comme lui, pâle, gracieuse et belle à en tomber par terre...

- Ce ne serait pas un assassinat, arguai-je, parce que je ne serais pas morte. Je vivrais, et je serais plus heureuse que jamais je ne l'ai été car nous serons _ensembles. _Pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ton coeur ne battrait plus...

- En effet, mais il serait toujours là, pour toi. Et je serais toujours là. Le but ultime de la vie n'est-il pas le bonheur ? Ce bonheur il n'y a que comme ça que je peux l'obtenir, et toi aussi.

Il me contempla, ses prunelles dorées retrouvant peu à peu leur magnifique éclat.

- Tu as presque réussit à me convaincre, s'amusa-t-il.

- Presque ? Et de toute façon nous avans un marché, je te rappelle.

- Oh, je n'ai pas oublié ma douce, ne t'en fais pas. Réfléchis-y sérieusement tout de même.

J'acquiesçai avec un clin d'oeil, et baillai dans la foulée. La journée avait été longue, et mes pleurs de tout à l'heure m'avait fatiguée. Carlisle se leva et me déposa par terre au passage.

- Je te ramène chez toi, tu as besoin de repos, me dit-il, toujours prévenant.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans la voiture, en route vers chez moi, une chose qu'il avait dite me revint en tête.

- Carlisle ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as dit que tu avais transformé Edward, Emmett et Rosalie alors qu'ils allaient mourir, mais qu'en est-il de Bella ?

Je savais que Jasper et Alice n'avaient pas été transformés par Carlisle, mais qu'ils avaient rejoint sa famille quelques années après qu'Emmet ait été changé, Carlisle me l'avait dit lorsqu'il m'avait raconté son histoire.

- Edward et Bella se sont rencontrés alors que Bella était encore humaine. Elle vivait encore chez son père, dans la petite ville où nous habitions. A l'époque, Edward se faisait passer pour mon frère. Ils sont devenus amis et sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais Bella a eu un accident, et Edward l'a mordue. J'ai été plus que surpris quand il est rentré à la maison en la portant dans ses bras, complètement paniqué. Il était encore jeune et craignait d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais il a très bien agit et a fait preuve d'un incroyable self-contrôle en la mordant.

À son ton, on sentait qu'il était fier de son fils.

- Une belle histoire d'amour, commentai-je.

- Oui, répondit Carlisle en me jetant un coup d'oeil. Ils se sont mariés environ un an plus tard. Mais la transformation de Bella fut cependant teintée d'un deuil, car nous avons du la faire passer pour morte afon d'éviter les questions gênantes. Son père a eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quel point cela avait été dûr pour Bella de laisser croire à son père qu'elle était morte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si Billy s'en remettrait, lui. Evidemment Bella n'avait pas eu le choix pour ce qui était de sa tranformation. Moi je l'avais. Et mon père le saurait si je devenais un vampire, les Cullen ne pourraient pas annoncer mon décès sans craindre des représailles de la part des Quileutes.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez moi, et j'allai me chercher une canette de soda à l'orange.

- Carlisle ? Appelai-je, toujours devant le réfrigérateur.

- Oui ?

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Très drôle Esmée.

Je revins dans le salon, où Carlisle m'attendait sagement, appuyé au mur, parfaitement immobile. Je m'assis dans le canapé et tapotait la place à côté de moi. Il vint donc s'asseoir.

- Au sujet de ma transformation, commençai-je, tes enfants n'y verront pas d'inconvénient ?

C'était en quelque sorte ma hantise, et j'avais besoin d'être rassurée.

- Oh non je ne crois pas. Ils sont vraiment heureux que je t'aie rencontrée, et aussi soulagés.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, j'étais le seul dans la famille à ne pas avoir trouvé la personne qui m'était destinée. Ils craignaient que je me sente seul, même si je leur répétait que je me suffisais à moi-même. C'est ce que je pensais avant de faire ta connaissance. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont été soulagés, et même... excités pour le cas d'Alice.

Je ris. J'imaginais très bien Alice sautillant de joie dans tous les sens.

- Elle avait eu des visions ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, elle en a eu plusieurs de nous deux dès le jour de la rentrée et en a immédiatement informé ses frères et soeurs. A partir de ce moment, ils ont été bien cachottiers, et n'arrêtaient pas de faire des messes basses. Moi bien sûr, je me demandais ce qui leur prenait, et je n'ai compris que le jourde notre première rencontre, au supermarché.

- Ils ont du bien s'amuser, remarquai-je.

- Oh oui, à mes dépens en plus. Quand je suis rentré à la maison ce même jour, je ne faisais que penser à toi et j'ai du m'isoler pour échapper à leurs railleries. Enfin, j'avais surtout besoin de réfléchir. Il était incroyable de constater que, l'esprit préoccupé, je n'avais absolument aucune autorité sur eux, déplora-t-il. Surtout avec Emmett...

J'étouffai un rire. Carlisle afficha une mine faussement vexée.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus compatissante Esmée !

- Désolée, dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Mais ils ne t'embêtent plus maintenant.

- Non, je me suis mis en colère et ils ont aussitôt cessé. Il faut dire que ça n'arrive pas souvent, et c'est d'autant plus impressionnant.

Je tentai aussitôt d'imaginer Carlisle en colère. Mais avant que j'ai pu visualiser une image convaincante, il m'annonça :

- Tu as de la visite...

La sonnette se fit en effet entendre.

- Qui est-ce ? Lui demandai-je.

Jacob ? Ou bien Billy ?

- Ce n'est pas un loup, mais pas quelqu'un que je connais.

Au moins, j'étais sure qu'aucun Quileute ne se transforme dans mon appartement sous le coup de la colère. J'avais vu le résultat chez Billy, et sa maison avait été plutôt abîmée... La sonnette retentit à nouveau et après un regard à Carlisle, j'allai ouvrir. C'était Harry Clearwater. _Aïe, il est venu me sermonner._

- Bonsoir Esmée, me salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à suivre.

- Euh... je peux entrer ?

- C'est comme tu veux... sachant que je ne suis pas seule.

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant mon allusion.

- Ah, il vaut peut-être mieux que je m'abstienne dans ce cas.

Il se gratta la tête, ennuyé. Je patientai sans rien dire, attendant qu'il se jette à l'eau.

- Ecoute Esmée, commença-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Billy m'a raconté la discussion que vous avez eu cet après-midi.

Il appelait ça une discussion ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles de s'être énervé, continua Harry, il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Il doit comprendre que je ne suis pas en danger. J'ai essayé de le lui expliquer, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Et c'était un euphémisme.

- Non Esmée, tu es réellement en danger. Il faut que tu t'éloignes de lui tant qu'il est encore temps, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Par "lui", je savais que ce n'était pas à Billy qu'il faisait référence..

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes attirée par lui. C'est là-dedans que réside le piège.

Il parlait tout bas, surement de peur que Carlisle ne l'entende, mais à mon avis ça ne suffisait pas, Carlisle ne devait pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

- Les vampires restent toujours entre eux, si toi tu restes avec lui, il finira par t'arriver malheur. Il te tuera, ou alors il voudra faire de toi l'une des leurs.

_À vrai dire, Harry, c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est moi qui m'échine à le convaincre de me transformer... _J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui dire ça, rien que pour voir sa tête qui serait sans doute mémorable, mais mieux valait ne pas en rajouter.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je ressens, tentai-je d'expliquer. Grâce à lui, je me sens entière, pleinement heureuse, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et il est tout sauf mauvais, il est la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. Alors je te le répète, il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de lui. J'en serais incapable. Il va falloir que vous le compreniez, ajoutai-je, doucement. Je ne veux pas être en conflit avec Billy, c'est mon père. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'il dépasse ses préjugés.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête.

- Tu es bien plus impliquée que je ne le pensais. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Fais bien attention à toi Esmée, nous ne pouvons plus te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège Harry.

- Au revoir Esmée.

- Au revoir, soupirai-je.

Je refermai la porte, et retournai dans le salon. Carlisle n'avait pas bougé, il me regarda arriver et m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je fis la moue.

- Ils vont avoir du mal à l'accepter, mais il faudra bien.

- Toutes leurs légendes parlent des représentants de notre espèce comme des créatures damnées et maléfiques. Il est normal qu'ils se méfient, et qu'ils aient peur pour toi, me répondit tout naturellement Carlisle.

Il était si indulgent, je n'en revenais pas. A côté de lui, mon père adoptif ne semblait avoir aucune sagesse.

- J'aimerais simplement qu'ils me fassent plus confiance, murmurai-je.

- Cela viendra, il faut laisser agir le temps.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Enfin, j'essayai. Dès le lendemain matin, alors que Carlisle était partit travailler, je reçus la visite de Jacob. La sonnette me tira du sommeil, et je gagnai la porte en titubant, à peine réveillée. Je mis un moment avant de reconnaître mon visiteur. Quand ce fut fait, je me demandai quel comportement il allait adopter. A cet instant, il avait l'air mécontent ; ses sourcils étaient fronçés et son nez était plissé, comme s'il était gêné par une mauvaise odeur.

- Oh, salut Jake, marmonnai-je.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

- Je vais très bien, je te remercie, et toi ?

- J'irais mieux si ma soeur ne sortait pas avec une sangsue.

- Allons bon. Toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite que c'est inutile.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles agressives, mais étonamment, il se calma.

- Tu veux entrer ? lui demandai-je.

- Non merci. Rien qu'ici, l'odeur est insupportable.

- L'odeur ? Quelle odeur ?

- Celle du buveur de sang. Elle a empesté tout ton appartement.

- Ah, personellement j'aime bien... Donc, si tu ne veux pas entrer, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Pour te supplier de mettre fin à cette relation, dit-il d'un ton - en effet - suppliant.

Je soupirai. Si toute la Push défilait ici pour me dire la même chose, je finirais par avoir du mal à les accueillir aimablement. Mais pas question de m'énerver. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui que j'avais en face de moi, c'était Jacob. Et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui comme je l'avais fait avec Billy.

- Je ne peux pas, finis-je par répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Il t'en empêchera ? s'alarma-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je ne peux pas le quitter, je ne le veux pas. La souffrance serait insupportable.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais rencontré "l'homme" de ta vie ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Précisément._

- Mais tu n'en sais rien, reprit-il. Si ça se trouve, tu vas vite te lasser, et le laisser tomber.

_Ou pas. _Chaque fois que j'entendais quelqu'un parler d'une éventuelle rupture avec Carlisle, mon coeur se serrait. Et c'était de pire en pire car cela arrivait bien trop souvent à mon goût.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dis-je lentement. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ampleur des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, et tu ne peux pas comprendre si tu n'as jamais connu quelque chose de semblable. Je te répète qu'il est inutile d'essayer de me convaincre, ça ne marchera pas.

A présent, il n'avait plus l'air si calme.

- Ça me rend malade, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante de fureur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Jacob, je vais très bien.

Il me jeta un regard de ses yeux sombres de colère et tourna rapidement les talons. Je soupirai. J'en avais assez de leur réaction disproportionée, assez de leur colère, assez qu'ils pensent avoir raison alors qu'ils avaient tort. "Laisser agir le temps" avait dit Carlisle. Oui, je n'avais que cette solution en réserve.

Juste après le petit-déjeuner, je reçu un appel de Julia. Elle me raconta sa séance de cinéma avec Mark, totalement excitée, et m'apprit que ce dernier l'avait embrassée. J'étais ravie que leur relation se concrétise, Mark ayant été un peu trop cordial avec moi par le passé. _Un problème en moins, c'est déjà ça._ Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle se calma et s'enquit à propos de mon après-midi de la veille à La Push. Je lui racontai dans les grandes lignes, en précisant juste que mon père et moi nous étions disputés car il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec Carlisle. Elle compatit et me demanda ce que je comptais faire. Je lui répondis que je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Après quelques instants à échanger des banalités, nous raccrochâmes.

Je passai le reste de la journée à travailler, puisque j'avais négligé mes corrections et autres travaux qui incombaient à ma profession ces deux derniers jours. Carlisle me rejoignit dans la soirée et je lui racontai la visite de Jacob. Il me réconforta comme il put, mais cela fonctionna tout à fait. Je me couchai tôt, tandis que Carlisle s'était installé sur le lit à côté de moi. Nous avions pris cette habitude, qui était parfois assez frustrante, mais je m'étais accoutumée à m'endormir avec lui à mes côtés.

- Au fait, puis-je venir te chercher au lycée demain après-midi, quand tu auras fini de travailler ? Me demanda soudainement Carlisle.

Je le regardai, surprise. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de gaieté.

- Oui, bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je, ravie.

Puis, je me rappelai d'un détail.

- Mais ma voiture ne peut pas rester sur le parking du lycée !

Il afficha un sourire en coin.

- Je peux également t'emmener demain matin.

- Tu restes toute la nuit alors ?

Il acquiesça.

- Voilà qui va egayer ma journée.

Il rit doucement, et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle m'emmena au lycée, comme prévu. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, comme toujours. Je l'embrassai, prête à sortir de la voiture, mais il me retint.

- Je passe te prendre vers quinze heures trente alors ?

- Oui, comme ça j'aurais le temps de travailler un peu.

- D'accord, bonne journée.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et il sourit contre mes lèvres.

- Bonne journée.

Je sortis de la voiture, puis, j'aperçus Mme Goff me regarder avec des yeux ronds._ Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça ? J'ai oublié de m'habiller ? _Alors que je passai près d'elle, elle m'interpella :

- Votre voiture est en panne ?

Evidemment c'était cela qui l'avait perturbée. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de gens en ville possédant une Mercedes. Le fait que Carlisle m'ait emmenée allait alimenter les ragots.

- Non, la rassurai-je avec un sourire, un ami m'a emmené.

Un très bon ami même.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle avec un ton qui montrait qu'elle voyait effectivement très bien.

_D'ici ce midi, tout le lycée sera au courant. Et d'ici ce soir, toute la ville._

- Vous le connaissez bien cet ami ? Demanda-t-elle.

C'était une question tout à fait indiscrète, mais au point où j'en étais...

- Oui, je le connais très bien, répliquai-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

Elle sourit aussi et reprit :

- Tant mieux tant mieux, bon et bien je vais vous laisser Esmée, à plus tard.

Et elle s'éloigna, visiblement ravie par ce quelle venait d'apprendre. Je ris doucement en secouant la tête avec indulgence. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir Julia avant le début des cours, mais nous nous retrouvâmes à la machine à café lors de la pause.

- Hello Esmée ! Alors, il parait que tu n'as pas pris ta voiture ce matin, dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

- Ah ! Je constate que Mme Goff n'a pas perdu son temps. Au moins, elle est efficace...

- Ça tu peux le dire ! En arrivant ce matin je l'ai vue au milieu d'un groupe d'autres profs en train de discuter. Je me suis jointe à eux et j'ai eu le compte-rendu détaillé de ton arrivée de ce matin. C'est vrai que Carlisle t'a plaqué contre la voiture pour t'embrasser fougueusement ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il n'est même pas sortit de la voiture ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de raconter ça ?

Julia éclata de rire.

- Je plaisantai Esmée, elle n'a pas dit ça. Elle a simplement raconté que tu étais sortie tout sourire de la voiture du docteur Cullen, et elle a rapporté votre conversation.

- Je vois, très drôle Julia. Et toi, comment va la vie ? Mark n'est pas là ?

- Il est malade et cloué au lit, il ne sait même pas s'il pourra venir demain, m'expliqua-t-elle, malheureuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas le revoir ton Roméo !

Elle rit, les joues légèrement roses. A la cafétéria, je fus abordée par le professeur de sport, et par celle de langues anciennes.

- Bonjour Mlle Platt, m'interpella le premier, il parait que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Et bien félicitations, intervint la seconde, le docteur Cullen tout de même, quel homme !

Je ricanai dans ma barbe. "Homme" n'était peut être pas le mot qui convenait... Julia et moi allâmes nous asseoir à une table, et elle profita du repas pour commenter les ragots qui allaient bon train et se moquer gentiment de moi. Je fis de même en retour, et je riais encore en retournant en cours. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett m'attendre devant la salle.

- Euh... Bonjour les enfants.

- Salut, répondirent-ils, tous en choeur.

Je me retins de rire à grand peine et leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- On voulait juste te témoigner notre soutien, dit Edward.

- Carlisle nous a parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec ton père, expliqua Alice.

- Nous sommes désolés, ajouta Bella.

- Oh, c'est gentil, merci beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est la leur, ils ne veulent pas comprendre...

J'avais finis ma phrase tout bas, comme si je me parlais à moi-même. Mais leur ouïe étant très fine, ils avaient entendu.

- Je ne peux que me douter de la manière dont vous les considérez, continuai-je. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, même s'ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire.

- Ils ne nous aiment pas, et nous on ne les aime pas tellement non plus, marmonna Rosalie.

Emmett lui donna un coup de coude. Je comprenais plus ou moins Rosalie, mais je tentai néanmoins de mitiger son propos.

- Je suis certaine que si vous vous connaissiez mieux, vous vous rendriez compte que vous pouvez bien vous entendre. Mais je sais malheureusement qu'il est absurde d'espérer une telle chose, ajoutai-je en ouvrant la salle.

- Peut-être, oui, admit Rosalie.

Ils me souhaitèrent une bonne journée et s'éclipsèrent si vite qu'ils eurent disparut en un battement de cils. Mon dernier cours fila lentement. Trop lentement car j'avais hâte de retrouver Carlisle. La sonnerie finit cependant par retentir et les élèves quittèrent la classe, me saluant au passage. Il me restait une demi-heure à attendre, je me mis donc à travailler sur des feuilles de cours. Mais j'étais trop impatiente, et à quinze heures vingt, n'y tenant plus, je rangeai mes affaires et sortit du bâtiment. Je fus surprise de découvrir que la Mercedes était déjà là, alors que j'étais en avance. Depuis combien de temps Carlisle attendait-il ? Je me précipitai vers la voiture, sous les regards des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient encore là. J'ouvris la portière côté passager, et m'installai. Je remarquai aussitôt la mine soucieuse de Carlisle.

- Carlisle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis un idiot...

- Pardon ?

- Ton père est venu me voir à l'hôpital.

* * *

**Ce chapitre 14 vous a-t-il plu ? Je m'attaque au chapitre 15, dans lequel vous apprendrez la discussion qu'on eu Billy et Carlisle. A bientôt ! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Je regardai Carlisle, les yeux ronds, tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture.

- Qu... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un idiot ?

- Ton père est venu me voir principalement pour me parler du traité, et je suis un idiot parce que j'ai totalement ommis d'en discuter avec toi.

- Je ne comprends pas, il s'agit bien du traité qui stipule que vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer sur le territoire de La Push, et les Quileutes sur le vôtre ?

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil.

- En effet, mais il stipule surtout que nous ne devons pas attaquer d'humains.

- Mais... vous ne comptez pas attaquer d'humains, n'est ce pas ?

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié le marché que tu m'as fait passer ?

Mon estomac se tordit violemment. C'était ce que j'avais craint, les Quileutes ne me laisseraient pas devenir vampire sans réagir.

- Donc... repris-je avec difficulté, ça compte même si je suis volontaire ?

- J'ai bien peur que Billy Black ne fasse pas la différence.

- Si tu me mords, que se passera-t-il ?

Il soupira.

- Ce sera la guerre. Quand ils le sauront, ils nous attaqueront.

Je gémis, me prenant la tête dans les mains.

- C'est pas vrai...

Je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Il tentait de me réconforter.

- Nous arrivons, murmura-t-il.

Nous descendîmes de son auto et nous dirigeâmes vers l'immeuble. À peine arrivés en haut de l'escalier, nous tombâmes nés à nés avec ma voisine. Celle-ci allait me lancer un commentaire désobligeant, lorsqu'elle remarqua Carlisle. Elle se mit aussitôt à roucouler sans se préoccuper de moi et attrapa Carlisle par le bras en expliquant à quel point il serait agréable de prendre le thé chez elle. Carlisle me regarda d'un air paniqué, résistant à la poigne de la vieille dame.

- Excusez-moi madame, intervins-je. Mais je crains que nous ayons déjà quelque chose de prévu, une autre fois peut-être.

Evidemment, elle ne m'entendit pas. Je répétai plus fort, et elle sembla se souvenir de ma présence. Elle demanda confirmation à Carlisle et au bout de quelques minutes, nous parvînmes à la convaincre de nous laisser. Nous rentrâmes donc chez moi. J'étais extrêmement énervée. Je ne savais plus que faire avec Billy. _Bon sang, mais je n'ai le droit de rien faire ou quoi ? _Je commençai à tourner en rond en balançant mon manteau et mes affaires un peu partout dans l'appartement, maugréant contre mon père. Mais Carlisle prit les choses en main. Il m'attrapa par les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de me calmer. Il m'entraîna dans ma chambre et nous nous installâmes côte à côte sur le lit.

- Raconte-moi tout, exigeai-je en me pelotonnant contre lui.

Il commença son récit. Il remplissait de la paperasse dans son bureau, quand il avait sentit l'odeur d'un loup dans le couloir. Quelques secondes après, on avait frappé à la porte et il était allé ouvrir à Billy, dont le fauteuil était poussé par le chef de meute. Sam donc. Le médecin les avait invités à entrer et ils s'étaient exécutés.

Carlisle fit une pause, et réfléchit un moment avant de me narrer leur conversation.

_- Je sais pour vous et ma fille, avait commencé Billy._

Carlisle s'était contenté de hocher la tête, sans rien répondre.

_- Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez d'elle, avait-il continué._

_- Je regrette mais c'est impossible, avait répondu Carlisle, elle ne le veut pas et je ne ferais jamais rien contre son gré._

_- Il n'est pas bon pour elle d'être avec vous ! S'était écrié Billy._

C'est à ce moment que Sam était intervenu dans la conversation.

_- Nous sommes venu vous voir à propos d'autre chose._

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Votre proximité avec un être humain est alarmante, aussi, nous nous devons de vous rappeler qu'il vous est interdit de mordre quiquoncque. Sans quoi le traîté sera nul, et nous ferons le nécessaire pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire._

Sam avait parlé calmement, sans montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude, juste une profonde détermination.

_- J'en prends bonne note, avait répliqué Carlisle._

_- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, avait dit Billy sèchement._

Il avait ensuite jeté un dernier regard noir à Carlisle, et Sam et lui s'étaient éclipsés.

Je n'en revenais pas que mon père ait pu venir parler à Carlisle. Il avait du lui falloir beaucoup d'efforts pour approcher un vampire... Cela me causait un problème supplémentaire. J'avais pensé au moins parvenir au fait qu'il accepte que je sorte avec Carlisle, pour ensuite l'amener à comprendre que je finirais transformée quoi qu'il se passe. Mais si une guerre se déclenchait que ferais-je ? Si les Quileutes attaquaient les Cullen, ceux-ci seraient obligés de riposter, et il y aurait forcément des pertes. Je me pris à nouveau la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Le simple fait de penser que quelqu'un, parmis les Quileutes ou les Cullen, puisse mourir me donnait envie de vomir. Carlisle passa son bras autour de mes épaules, sans rien dire. Je fus contente qu'il ne s'excuse pas. Au moins, il y avait un progrès de ce côté là.

- Je me fiche de ce que mon père pense, déclarai-je. Je veux devenir une des vôtres.

- Tu sais ce qui se passeras si je te mords Esmée, nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Si on s'enfuit avant, ils ne pourront pas nous retrouver, et il n'y aura pas de sang versé, arguai-je.

- Tu serais prête à abandonner tout ce que tu as ici et à t'enfuir, sans jamais revoir ta famille ?

Je pris mon temps avant de répondre.

- Ce serait dûr, finis-je par dire.

Oh, oui, ce serait dûr. J'avais été si contente d'avoir mon premier poste à Forks. J'aimais enseigner ici, j'amais mes sorties shopping avec Julia, j'aimais le fait de pouvoir aller à La Push dès que j'en avais envie. Je soupirai et calai ma tête dans le creu du cou de Carlisle. Carlisle. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Je ne pouvais pas rester une simple humaine, vieillir, dépérir, sentir que lui et moi ne serions jamais réunis. Tout ce que j'aimais à Forks n'aurait plus aucune valeur si j'e finissais loin de lui.

- Je crois que je me suis fait de faux espoirs, continuai-je. C'était déjà presque impossible qu'il accepte notre relation, mais ma transformation il ne l'acceptera jamais. Je dois partir je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Et je te rappelle que le traité n'a pas de limites géographiques.

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'ils vont retourner tout le pays pour nous retrouver ? Ils se décourageront forcément, et ils ne pourront pas laisser la réserve sans surveillance très longtemps.

- Toi en tout cas, tu ne te décourages pas, remarqua-t-il.

- On peut très bien partir tout de suite ! m'exclamai-je sans tenir compte de ses paroles.

Il fit la moue.

- Esmée, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu essayes d'abord de te réconcilier avec ton père. Partir équivaudrait à ne plus jamais le revoir, et il me semble que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à lui dire adieu alors que vous êtes encore brouillés.

Dire adieu à mon père. Cette perspective m'effrayait, je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu, je n'étais pas prête à ne plus jamais le revoir ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me séparer de Carlisle, cette perspective là m'était encore plus douloureuse. Nous devrions partir, un jour. Mais pas tout de suite.

- Tu as raison évidemment, acceptai-je. Et puis, tes enfants seraient surement embêtés de devoir quitter la région, je ne peux pas leur imposer cela.

- Oh, pour ça, ils le feraient sans hésiter. Rosalie serait un peu contrariée de devoir quitter Forks, elle aime beaucoup cette ville, mais vu l'enjeu important, elle n'aurait pas rechigné.

J'acquiesçai, un peu gênée. La crainte qu'ils me rejettent parce que je m'immiscai dans leur famille ne m'avait pas quittée, malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient m'apprécier.

- Ne parlons plus de tout ça pour l'instant, me dit Carlisle. Tu dois te réconcilier avec Billy, et nous aviserons plus tard, d'accord ?

- Ça marche.

Les jours passèrent sans que je ne reçoive de nouvelles ni de mon père, ni de Jacob. Je répartissais mon temps entre le lycée, mon appartement et la villa des Cullen. Je ressentais parfois l'envie d'appeler Billy, mais je craignais que cela ne soit un peu tôt. Il fallait absolument que je lui laisse le temps de se calmer avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

Au lycée, les choses allaient plutôt bien, les élèves ne me causaient pas de problèmes et travaillaient sérieusement, pour la plupart. Mark et Julia semblaient s'entendre à merveille, nous déjeunions généralement tous les trois à midi. Carlisle m'emmenait travailler et me ramenait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas pris par l'hôpital, tout le monde s'y était d'ailleurs habitué. J'avais longtemps été scrutée par de nombreux regards abasourdis, voire suspicieux. Au bout du compte, les élèves que j'avais en cours en étaient contents puisqu'ils bénéficiaient d'un sujet croustillant qui alimentait de nombreux ragots. Ainsi, alors que je sortais de l'accueil, j'avais un matin surpris une conversation :

- La chance qu'elle a quand même ! S'exclamait Jessica Stanley.

- Sortir avec le docteur Cullen, elle a fait fort ! Répondit son amie, une élève de la même classe.

- Moi je pense qu'elle doit avoir un truc secret, quelque chose qui l'a fait craquer, enchaîna Jessica.

L'autre rit, tandis que je restais cachée, amusée.

- Du genre ?

- Aucune idée, mais il y a forcément quelque chose. Depuis le temps qu'il se fait draguer et que rien ne se passe... Elle, elle arrive à peine à Forks et hop ! C'est dans la poche !

Je me retins de rire à grand peine.

- Peut être simplement son charme naturel... J'ai entendu dire que c'est le docteur Cullen lui-même qui a commencé à lui faire des avances.

- Non ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Ma mère a une amie qui travaille à l'hôpital.

- Ça se serait passé à l'hôpital alors ?

- Oui ! Tu sais bien qu'elle a eu un accident ! À tous les coups elle a été soignée par lui !

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Qu'est ce que c'est romantique, s'exclama Jessica d'un air rêveur.

Le pire c'est qu'elles étaient dans le vrai. Enfin, en partie. Je décidai de me montrer avant d'entendre des choses plus gênantes. Les deux lycéennes s'aperçurent de ma présence et rougirent. Je me contentai de leur sourire aimablement en leur conseillant d'aller en cours et elles partirent en balbutiant un rapide "oui madame". Le même midi, alors que je quittai la cafétéria en compagnie de Julia et Mark, comme d'habitude, mon amie se tapa soudain vivement la main sur le front.

- J'avais complètement oublié, fit-elle.

- Oublié quoi ? lui demanda Mark.

- Tu sais bien, enfin ! Lui dit-elle en lui collant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Ah oui ! Ce dont on a parlé hier soir ? Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Je les regardai, légèrement déconcertée, tandis que Julia s'exclamait :

- Esmée ! Tu te souviens de la sortie dont on avait parlé, quand j'étais chez toi ?

Je mis quelques instants avant de m'en souvenir.

- Ah oui, exact, répondis-je en me remémorant finalement la proposition que Julia nous avait faîte à Carlisle et à moi d'aller au restaurant un soir.

- Donc Julia m'en a parlé hier, expliqua Mark, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire ça samedi. T'en penses quoi ?

- Samedi soir ? Ça me paraît bien, il faut que je demande à Carlisle s'il ne travaille pas à ce moment là.

- Super ! S'écria Julia. Je connais un resto sympa, sur le front de mer, tu verras.

Nous nous quittâmes sur ces paroles, après que j'eusse promis à Julia de l'appeler dès que je saurais si Carlisle était libre le samedi soir suivant.

Le soir venu, j'attendais l'arrivée de Carlisle en sirotant un soda à l'orange. Il devait arriver juste après avoir fini son service à l'hôpital. _Dans quelques minutes._ Je sentis soudain mon portable vibrer et décrochai rapidement.

- Allô ?

- Esmée ? C'est moi, me répondit la voix de Carlisle.

Curieux. Pourquoi m'appelait-il ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je dois repasser à la maison avant de venir chez toi, je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- Mais est ce que tout va bien ?

- Rien d'inquiétant dans l'immédiat, je te raconterais tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, je t'attends.

Je raccrochai et me mit à faire les cent pas. Qu'est ce qui pouvait s'être produit qui le pousse à changer ses plans si brusquement ? Mon esprit tournait à toute allure. Etait-ce à propos de mon père ? Il ne serait pas retourné voir Carlisle tout de même ? Mais pourquoi y serait-il retourné ? Pour le convaincre de m'abandonner ? _Oh non, non, non, non... _Mon estomac se crispa, et je sentis mes mains devenir moites. Carlisle venait de me dire qu'il arriverait juste un peu plus tard, il ne pouvait pas m'avoir mentit. Je tentai de m'en persuader, mais le doute subsistait. Et s'il venait juste pour me dire qu'il partait ? Non ce n'était pas possible, je lui avait répété des dizaines de fois que ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Mais si c'était lui qui désirait partir ? Il s'était peut être rendu compte que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine, et non quelqu'un qui méritait une personne aussi extraordinaire que lui.

Plus je réfléchissais, plus des idées saugrenues me venaient en tête. Complètement paniquée, je m'assis et me pris la tête entre les mains, avant de me lever d'un bond en entendant la sonnette. Je courus littéralement jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et me jetai dans les bras d'un vampire blond plus que surpris par mon attitude.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !

- Mais... pourquoi est ce que je partirais ? Répliqua-t-il, interloqué.

Sur le coup, je ne sus que répondre, me contentant de m'agripper à lui.

- Esmée ? Appela-t-il doucement, inquiet.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, fis-je. J'ai cru que... que c'était pour ça que tu arriverais plus tard, pour me le dire, balbutiai-je.

Il me serra contre lui, passa ses mains dans mon dos, réconfortant.

- Je ne vais pas partir Esmée, te faire souffrir est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était rien d'inquiétant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me suis mise à penser à plein de choses en même temps...

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il. Je ne vais pas partir.

Je soupirai de soulagement, sentant le calme reprendre peu à peu sa place en moi.

- Et si on entrait ? Proposa-t-il.

Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte.

- Euh, oui. Bonne idée.

Nous entrâmes donc et il déposa sa veste grise sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ? Lui demandai-je.

- Alice a eu une vision.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

- Elle a vu que trois vampires nous rendraient visite, ici, à Forks. Mais c'est assez flou, il semble qu'il n'aient pas fixé de date précise.

- Ils ne sont pas... comme vous.

- Ils ne sont pas "végétariens", non. Je ne les connais pas et le plus troublant, c'est que d'après Alice, ils appartiennent à un clan composé de six vampires.

- En quoi est-ce troublant ? Vous, vous êtes sept.

- Justement, les clans aussi grands que le nôtre sont rares, nous sommes le deuxième plus vaste après les Volturi.

Je me souvenais de ces vampires italiens, Carlisle m'avait dit avoir vécu quelques années avec eux.

- Les vampires ayant un régime alimentaire habituel vivent rarement en aussi grand nombre, continua-t-il, parce qu'ils sont plus sauvages, plus agressifs, plus primitifs. Ils ont beaucoup plus tendance à se battre, lorsqu'ils sont entourés d'un certain nombre d'individus. C'est pour cela qu'ils voyagent à trois au grand maximum. Les clans comme le nôtre sont assez connus, justement parce que nous sommes plus nombreux. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que nos "visiteurs" le seraient aussi. Mais j'ai contacté des amis que nous avons en Alaska, et ils n'ont jamais entendu parler d'eux non plus.

Il était inquiet, je le voyais bien. Les yeux dans le vague, totalement immobile, jamais il n'avait paru si peu humain. Au bout d'un moment, je le tirais de ses songes.

- Mais lorsqu'ils vont venir, ils ne risquent pas de s'en prendre à un humain à Forks ?

Il posa ses yeux sur moi, s'animant enfin.

- Nous nous arrangerons pour aller à leur rencontre, dans la forêt, et les préviendront de ne pas chasser.

- Et s'ils refusent ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils refuseront. Nous seront supérieurs en nombre, ils ne se risqueront pas à une bataille.

- Mais il y a toujours un risque, rétorquai-je en pâlissant.

Il fut près de moi en moins d'une seconde et me prit par les épaules.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

- Ce que je veux que tu me promettes, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi, ni à ta famille.

- Il ne prendront pas le risque de se battre.

- Tu viens de dire que les vampires se nourissant de sang humain étaient les plus agressifs !

- Le fait qu'ils vivent en assez grand nombre prouve qu'ils sont plus civilisés. Le fait qu'Alice ait vu leur visite sans savoir quand elle se déroulerait prouve qu'ils ont pris la décision de simplement venir nous rencontrer, avant de chosir une date. Le fait qu'ils ne viennent qu'à trois prouve que le but de cette visite n'est pas de se battre.

- Et si les trois autres venaient en douce, pour... je ne sais pas moi, vous prendre par surprise ?

- Alice le verrait.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, alors que je cherchais une faille dans son raisonnement, inquiète à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu lui échapper.

- Aie confiance, chuchota-t-il.

Je finis par acquiesçer, et il m'enlaça.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, crois-moi.

- Tu me préviendras quand vous connaîtrez la date ?

- Bien sûr, fit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

- Il va quand même falloir que je parle à Sam Uley.

Je sursautai.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Nous devons prévenir les Quileutes que des vampires vont venir, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils les attaquent, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Je frissonnai à l'idée que les loups se battent. Imaginer Jacob aux prises avec un vampire m'était insupportable.

- Tu as raison, il faut qu'ils soient au courant. Comment comptes-tu les contacter ?

- Et bien...

Il me regarda, éloquent.

- Ah. Tu veux que je t'arranges un rendez-vous avec Sam ? Ironisai-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Tu peux te contenter de dire à ton père que je dois parler avec l'alpha, ça te permettra peut être de te réconcilier avec lui dans le même temps.

- Mouais... je peux toujours essayer. Si j'attends demain pour l'appeler, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Tu l'appelles quand tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Dans ce cas, je verrais ça demain, après les cours.

Je regardai ma montre. Le temps était passé vite et je décidai de me préparer un repas. Pendant que je cuisinais, Carlisle était adossé contre le réfrigérateur, et me regardai faire.

- Tu ne devais pas me parler d'autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

- Ah oui ! M'exclamai-je. Julia a proposé que l'on aille au restaurant, tu te souviens, elle nous l'avait proposé. Tu travailles samedi soir ?

- Je me suis libéré.

Je le regardai, étonnée.

- Comment as-tu su ?

Il eut un grand sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, tandis que l'évidence s'imposait à moi..

- Alice, bien sûr, déclarai-je, c'est elle qui t'as prévenu.

- Oui, elle m'a appelé ce midi.

- Ça ne va pas t'embêter le restaurant ? Parce que cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient de la nourriture qui te convienne dans leur menu.

- Ça ira. Et à propos de nourriture, la tienne est en train de brûler.

Je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur les pommes de terre et le steak, qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait carbonisés.

- Zut, marmonnai-je.

Je retirai rapidement la poêle du feu et mit les aliments dans une assiette._ Bon, ça pourrait être __pire._ Quelques instants plus tard, je mangeai les pommes de terre devant la télévision, assise sur les genoux de Carlisle.

- Tu restes ce soir ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, désolé ma chérie, je vais chasser avec Jasper et Emmett.

- Ne t'excuses pas, tu en as besoin.

Ses yeux étaient en effet d'un noir d'encre.

- J'espère que tu ne chasses pas moins pour rester avec moi, repris-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Carlisle ?

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et se mit à siffloter en prenant volontairement un air faussement innocent.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Le réprimandai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne me moques pas de toi, répondit-il en riant.

- Sérieusement Carlisle, il faut que tu chasses dès que tu en ressens le besoin.

- Ça ne me gêne pas d'attendre, tu sais. Je ne sens quasiment rien.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répliquai-je. Quand t'es-tu nourrit pour la dernière fois ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Voyons... ça doit faire un petit mois.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Un "petit" mois ? Je te pensais plus raisonnable, Carlisle ! Le grondai-je.

- Je le suis ! M'assura-t-il. Je n'attendrais pas autant si cela présentait un risque.

- Pour ça je te fais confiance, je sais que tu te contrôles suffisament. Je veux juste que tu ne souffres pas à cause de la soif. Promets-moi d'y aller plus souvent.

Il fit la moue, mais je n'en démordit pas et il finit par déposer les armes.

- Je te le promets, accepta-t-il en soupirant.

Son portable vibra.

- Tiens, fit-il. Justement, c'est Jasper, je vais devoir y aller.

- Bon appétit.

Il rit et et approcha son visage du mien. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai doucement. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos et j'intensifiai le baiser, oublieuse du reste. Pour ma plus grande frustation, il se dégagea avec douceur au bout d'un moment, et m'embrassa sur le front.

- À demain, dit-il.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et disparut. Reprenant mon souffle, je me mit à suivre une série sans grand intérêt à la télévision. Après un baiser de Carlisle, j'avais généralement les neurones en compote. Je finis par me souvenir que je devais appeler Julia. Elle décrocha presque immédiatement, comme toujours, et je l'informai que Carlisle s'était libéré pour le jour prévu de la sortie. Naturellement, elle éprouva une joie débordante, et me répéta un milion de fois à quel point elle était impatiente. Je mis fin à la conversation au bout de quelques minutes, fatiguée. J'avais besoin de forces pour le lendemain, jour ou j'affronterais mon père adoptif pour la première fois depuis notre dispute.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez toujours envie de savoir ce qui va se passer après. Le chapitre 16 contera donc la discussion entre Esmée et Billy, le dîner au restaurant, et des nouvelles à propos des trois "visiteurs". A plus ! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

Les cours venaient de prendre fin, et je marchais en direction de ma voiture, sous une pluie fine. La journée était passée très lentement, j'avais pensé à Carlisle en permanence, en me levant, en partant au lycée, en pénétrant dans ma salle de classe, en faisant l'appel d'une voix distraite, en notant l'absence de Jasper et Emmett, en mangeant avec Julia et Mark, et enfin en pénétrant dans l'habitacle de ma coccinelle. Les paroles qu'ils m'avaient dites la veille tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. _Je ne vais pas partir. _Non, il ne me quitterait pas. Il ne me briserait pas le coeur. Je ne comprenais pas exactement pourquoi j'avais été tellement persuadée qu'il allait m'abandonner, mais, j'y avais songé toute la nuit, je savais à présent qu'il était suffisamment réfléchi pour comprendre que partir ne me protégerait pas, que ne plus jamais le revoir me consumerait de l'intérieur, que je ne pourrais jamais connaître plus grand bonheur qu'avec lui. J'en étais convaincue et je lui faisais confiance.

- Eh !

Je sursautai violemment. J'étais dans ma voiture, sur le parking du lycée, et Mark me regardait à travers la vitre, étonné. Je baissai la glace et me penchai dans sa direction.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... C'est juste que ça fait plus de cinq minutes que tu es rentrée dans ta voiture. J'ai cru que tu avais un problème.

Je me sentis rougir.

- Ah ! Non, tout va bien. J'étais en train de... réfléchir.

- Euh... OK, bonne journée alors, dit-il en me faisant un signe.

- C'est ça, marmonnai-je tandis qu'il s'en allait.

Une bonne journée ? Maintenant que j'avais finis de laisser mon esprit débattre du grand amour que je portais à Carlisle, et du grand amour que lui me portait, il me fallait maintenant me concentrer sur autre chose : la conversation que j'allais avoir avec mon père. Je me sentirais mieux en étant réconciliée avec ma famille, même si je savais que si par miracle j'y arrivais, ce ne serait qu'un équilibre précaire. Je remarquai que le parking était presque vide, et me décidai à démarrer. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je pris mon temps en enlevant ma veste et en rangeant mes affaires, puis, j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé et sortis mon téléphone portable. Je pesai le pour et le contre pendant encore quelques minutes, mais finis par appuyer sur le bouton vert, une boule se formant dans mon ventre.

- Allô ? Fit Billy d'un ton grincheux.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa voix que je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué.

- C'est... c'est moi.

- Esmée, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Aïe. Il était toujours en colère.

- Je voulais te parler, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'y pense depuis un moment, mais je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais.

Je ne répondis rien, un espoir naissant dans ma poitrine.

- Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver après toi comme cela, reprit-il. Je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger, mais je suis allé trop loin, je suis désolé. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité.

- Je sais, fis-je.

J'avais à présent une boule dans la gorge et je pris une grande inspiration, tentant d'affermir ma voix.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça, je...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Esmée, tu as un caractère bien trempé, comme ta mère, surtout quand il s'agit de te défendre.

L'entendre parler de ma mère m'ému. Je n'avais presque aucun souvenirs d'eux, je savais à peu près qui ils étaient grâce à ce que m'avait raconté Billy à leur sujet. J'aurais voulu les avoir connu plus.

- On enterre la hache de guerre alors ? Demanda-t-il, un brin ironique.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, contente.

- Et si tu venais faire un tour à la réserve ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui ! Ah moins que tu ne sois... occupée, dit-il sur un ton plus froid.

- Non non ! M'empressai-je de répondre. Je pars de suite.

- Je t'attends.

Je raccrochai prestement, attrapai mes clés, ma veste et fonçai à ma voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me garai devant la maison de Billy. Empressée, je frappai à la porte et entendis mon père me crier d'entrer. Je m'exécutai. Il était dans le salon. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire, et je couru le prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Billy, lui dis-je.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Esmée.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais assise dans le canapé, une canette de soda à l'orange à la main, comme au bon vieux temps. Nous discutâmes assez longtemps et j'évitai soigneusement de lui parler de Carlisle, il valait mieux éviter le sujet.

- Jacob n'est pas là ? Finis-je par demander.

- Non, il est occupé, répondit Billy.

Je supposai que c'était un truc de loup.

- J'aurais bien aimé le voir...

- Je lui dirais que tu es venu, m'assura Billy, il sera content, on s'inquiète tous beaucoup pour toi, tu sais.

Oui, en effet. Je savais.

- Je vais bien, fis-je simplement.

Je jetai un oeil par la fenêtre, j'avais finis ma canette depuis longtemps et le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, dis-je en me levant.

- Oui, il est tard, approuva-t-il. J'ai été heureux de te revoir Esmée.

- Moi aussi.

Je me remémorai soudain quelque chose.

- Oh, au fait, j'avais oublié.

- Quoi donc ?

- Hum, en fait, commençai-je en choisissant soigneusement mes mots, Carlisle aurait besoin de parler à Sam, à propos de certains... visiteurs.

Mon père prit aussitôt un air sérieux

- Des représentants de son espèce ? Quand ?

- Ils ne savent pas encore.

- Je vois. Quand veut-il rencontrer Sam ?

- Et bien, je suppose que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- J'en parlerais à Sam le plus rapidement possible...

Il réflechissait visiblement sur la manière de s'organiser et je me décidai à me porter à son secours.

- Tu pourrais peut-être prendre le numéro de Carlisle, et le communiquer à Sam qui n'aura qu'à l'appeler.

Il me jeta un drôle de regard.

- Ça ne dérangera pas ton vampire que nous ayons son numéro de téléphone ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non.

Ma réponse sembla le mécontenter mais il finit par accepter ma proposition en ronchonnant. Souriant avec indulgence, je lui écrivit le numéro de téléphone sur un morceau de papier et il me dit qu'il aurait sûrement la possibilité de le donner à Sam plus tard dans la soirée. Après cela, je rentrai chez moi et appelai Carlisle pour le renseigner. Il fut sincèrement heureux que mon père et moi nous soyons réconciliés. J'avais tellement de chance de l'avoir...

Tout se passa pour le mieux dans les jours qui suivirent. Les Cullen et la meute s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois le lendemain de ma réconciliation avec Billy et Sam avait finit par accepter de ne rien faire lorsque les vampires viendraient, avec la promesse des Cullen qu'ils feraient en sorte que les visiteurs ne tuent pas d'humains. Le samedi, jour de notre dîner au restaurant, arriva vite. Vers midi, j'étais chez moi et Carlisle à l'hôpital. Je tâchai de m'occupper en préparant mes cours pour le trimestre prochain, mais mon esprit dérivait toujours vers ce qui allait se passer ce soir. J'espérai que tout irait bien, mais étais anxieuse. Je craignais que Julia ou Mark ne s'aperçoivent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Carlisle. Celui-ci n'était pourtant absolument pas inquiet. "Nous avons l'habitude de cacher notre nature aux humains", m'avait-il dit. Je lui faisais confiance bien entendu, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que quelque chose de grave se produirait ce soir-là.

Dépitée, j'éteignis mon ordinateur. Il était inutile que je travaille puisque je passai mon temps à me torturer l'esprit. Soudain, j'eus une idée. Carlisle avait une pause pour déjeûner aux environs de douze heures trente. Je n'étais jamais allée le voir à l'hôpital, profitant des moments où il était absent pour travailler, étant donné que je préférais me consacrer uniquement à lui lorsqu'il était avec moi. Je mis rapidement des chaussures et une veste, puis, mon sac sur l'épaule, je sortis précipitemment de l'immeuble. J'étais très impatiente de lui faire cette surprise._ Encore faut-il qu'Alice ne le prévienne pas..._

Je me garai sur le parking, quasiment vide, et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment, mes talons claquant sur le bitume. Je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée, bondé du fait de sa petite taille. On aurait dit que les quelques personnes présentes à l'hôpital s'était réunies dans le hall. Je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois, lorsque j'avais eu mon accident, mais la disposition des lieux me revint aussitôt. Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son bureau. Je remarquai soudain que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi. Notamment celui de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était loin d'être aimable, tout comme celui du reste du personnel féminin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire face à cette constatation. Il était très satisfaisant de savoir qu'elles me regardaient ainsi par jalousie. Je décidai de m'avancer jusqu'à l'accueil pour demander avec un grand sourire où je pouvais trouver le docteur Cullen, mais je le vis justement apparaître, dans sa blouse blanche, accompagné d'un autre médecin.

- Carlisle, murmurai-je.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur moi et les arrondit de surprise, avant de m'adresser un sourire étincelant. Il vint à ma rencontre et m'enlaça, tandis que je respirai sa délicieuse odeur. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, froides comme toujours, et l'embrassai tendrement. Il accueillit mes lèvres avec plaisir et je sentis ses mains presser légèrement mes hanches. Au bout de quelques instants, il rompit le baiser, et me regarda de ses yeux dorés, qui, à ce moment là, brillaient d'émotion.

- Surprise, chuchotai-je.

- Je t'aime, répondit-il.

- Moi aussi, mon amour.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de m'entraîner vers son bureau, un bras autour de mes hanches, alors que je sentais des regards mauvais dans mon dos, ce qui me fit sourire.

Il referma la porte derrière nous et je découvris son bureau pour la première fois. C'était une pièce relativement simple, des murs blancs, un bureau acajou muni d'un fauteuil de cuir noir et un secrétaire à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'avançai vers le bureau et effleurai le bois.

- Tu aimes ? Fit la voix de Carlisle derrière moi.

- C'est du bois de qualité, répondis-je, et la pièce ne manque pas de potentiel.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la décoration, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse en s'avançant vers moi.

Il m'enlaça, tandis que je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu... anxieuse, pour ce soir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Esmée, tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais au restaurant en compagnie d'humains.

- Mais moi, je savais déjà que tu étais un vampire, objectai-je.

- Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois avec toi, répondit-il, vraiment, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je soupirai à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Alice n'a rien vu ?

- Elle surveille, et pour l'instant elle n'a rien remarqué de préoccupant.

Cela me soulagea un peu, et je me forçai à sourire à Carlisle.

Je lui tint compagnie encore un moment, puis il du retourner auprès de ses patients et je rentrai chez moi. Nous avions convenu qu'il viendrait me chercher dans la soirée pour aller au restaurant. C'est ainsi qu'aux environs de dix-huit heures trente, je me trouvais en sa compagnie à l'intérieur de sa voiture, en route pour Port Angeles. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au point de rencontre prévu, un parking sur le bord de mer, Carlisle roulant bien plus vite que la vitesse maximale autorisée. Je me forçai à chasser le stress qui me gagnait à mesure que l'heure ou Julia et Mark devaient arriver approchait, sans grand succès. Il allait se produire quelque chose de grave, mais à ce moment là, j'ignorais à quel point les répercussions de l'évènement qui aurait lieu seraient importantes.

- Les voilà, annonça Carlisle.

En effet, une vieille Ford grisese gara bientôt à côté de la mercedes noire. Julia et Mark en sortirent et mon amie se précipita vers moi en exhibant un sourire ravi. Mark la suivit plus tranquillement en jetant un long coup d'oeil à la mercedes. Sa voiture paraissait bien pâlichonne à côté de celle de Carlisle, ce dernier ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire de contentement en voyant l'air désabusé de Mark. _Les hommes et les voitures..._

- Salut Esmée, Carlisle, s'écria Julia. Je suis tellement contente que cette sortie ait finalement lieu !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte en riant. Carlisle la salua de son air tranquille, puis serra la main de Mark en affichant un sourire qui dévoila ses dents, ce qui déstabilisa l'ami de Julia. Évidemment, Carlisle n'avait pas oublié les nombreuses avances que Mark m'avait faites plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Julia nous entraîna bientôt en direction du restaurant en discutant avec animation de tout et de rien. Mark semblait boire ses paroles, ce qui me fit sourire. L'atmosphère joviale qui régnait dissipa en partie l'angoisse que j'éprouvais. Carlisle, à qui rien n'échappait, attrapa ma main et me fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit disparaître mes dernières craintes. Je remarquai cependant que Mark jeta un regard réprobateur à nos mains liées. _C'est quoi son problème encore ? Il a pourtant l'air de beaucoup aimer Julia..._ Nous entrâmes dans un petit restaurant joliment décoré et on nous fit asseoir à une table pour quatre, à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le port.

- Mark et moi sommes déjà venus et nous avions apprécié. Ça vous plaît ? Nous demanda Julia, légèrement inquiète.

- C'est un endroit tout à fait charmant, répondit aimablement Carlisle.

J'approuvais et Julia eut l'air soulagée. Un serveur nous apporta les menus et elle commença à m'exposer tous les plats qui étaient selon elle les meilleurs.

- Le steak est délicieux, disait-elle, et ils le font avec une sauce au poivre fantastique !

- Le poisson aussi est bon, commenta Mark, personnellement j'aime beaucoup les anchois, mais le saumon est bien aussi.

Carlisle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- En règle générale, je n'affectionne pas tellement les anchois, il y a beaucoup d'arêtes, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Je le regardai en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Il "n'affectionnait pas tellement les anchois" ? Mark répondit et ils entamèrent tous deux une conversation sur les poissons cuisinés qu'ils préféraient. J'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter, Carlisle savait parfaitement faire semblant d'être humain.

Julia observait également nos deux compagnons et nous échangeâmes un regard amusé. Puis vint le temps de prendre les commandes. Je pris du poisson et Carlisle m'imita. On nous apporta les plats quelques minutes plus tard et j'observai discrètement Carlisle manger, comme je l'avais fait lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Il enfournait des bouchées et les mastiquait sans rien laisser paraître. Il me remarqua et me fit un clin d'oeil.

- C'est bon ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Très, répondis-je. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Mark voulu resservir Carlisle en vin, mais celui-ci refusa.

- Tu devrais faire attention toi aussi Mark, commenta Julia, tu conduis après.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai, tu as raison...

Je présumais que ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Carlisle avait refusé le verre. Et puis, les vampires ne pouvaient pas être saouls... La conversation, menée par Julia, s'orienta bientôt sur la manière la plus romantique qu'il existait pour se rencontrer. À mon grand dam, mon amie se mit à expliquer à Mark sa version de ma rencontre avec Carlisle.

- Esmée a été prise dans un accident de voiture, et c'est Carlisle qui a été son médecin traitant !

- Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses... marmonna Mark avec une ironie palpable.

Voilà qu'il recommençait à être désagréable. Fort heureusement, Julia ne semblait pas avoir fait attention, plongée dans son verre de vin.

- Mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'Esmée et moi nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, intervint Carlisle.

- Vraiment ? Fit Mark avec une pointe de provocation à peine perceptible dans la voix. Racontez-nous dans ce cas !

- À toi l'honneur ma chérie, me lança Carlisle d'une voix volontairement séduisante qui me fit chavirer.

Je bu une gorgée de vin pour reprendre contenance et démarrai mon récit.

- En fait, je venais d'emménager à Forks et je faisais mes premières courses au supermarché. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait un carton vide par terre, je me suis pris les pieds dedans et je me serais sans doute fait mal si Carlisle ne m'avait pas rattrapée juste à temps.

- Je n'aurais pas pu laisser une femme aussi resplendissante se blesser, ajouta le vampire blond.

Je lui sourit, me remémorant ce jour où j'avais pour la première fois été éblouie par son éclat.

- C'est tellement mignon, s'émerveilla Julia.

- Euh... oui, balbutia Mark, décontenancé. Tout à fait.

Carlisle posa sa main sur la mienne et adressa un regard de défi à Mark qui se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise. Je me retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mais tu ne me l'avais jamais raconté Esmée ! S'écria Julia, le regard accusateur.

- Oh, j'ai du oublier, puisque j'ai eu mon accident le lendemain. Désolée.

- Je blaguais ne t'inquiètes pas, rit-elle.

- Et si vous nous racontiez votre première rencontre vous aussi ? Proposa Carlisle.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama la professeure. Vas-y Mark.

Nous tournâmes tous les yeux vers lui et il commença l'anecdote. Sa voix se fit d'abord hésitante, puis il prit confiance et parut heureux de narrer l'histoire, qui se résumait au fait que Julia, celle qui avait été chargée d'aller le chercher à sa descente du train et de l'emmener à Forks, lui avait sauté dessus au moment où il descendait. Elle n'avait ensuite pas cessé de parler durant tous le trajet, et Mark expliqua qu'il avait pris grand plaisir à l'écouter.

- Les gens comme Julia sont rares, termina-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Celle-ci se retenait justement d'exulter de joie, et je ne pu retenir mon rire devant sa mine ravie.

- C'est une très belle histoire, commentai-je.

Carlisle m'approuva, apparemment heureux que Mark en ait fini avec ses remarques provocatrices.

Le reste du repas se déroula paisiblement, j'avais totalement oublié mes premières angoisses. Mais au moment de nous apporter le dessert, je sentis brusquement Carlisle se tendre auprès de moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil inquiet. Il s'était figé, les poings crispés sur la table et le regard fixé sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir, dehors. Mark et Julia n'avaient rien remarqué et discutaient tranquillement du dernier groupe de musique à la mode qui passait le mois prochain à Seattle.

- Carlisle, qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchotai-je.

Il me jeta un bref regard en secouant légèrement la tête. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait, et, alarmée, je me mis à manger mon dessert à toute vitesse. Mais à peine avais-je commencé que Carlisle se leva, attirant les regards étonnés de nos deux compagnons.

- Excusez-moi un instant, fit-il.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, tandis que je me retenais de ne pas lui courir après pour l'interroger.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? me demanda Julia.

Evidemment, ils avaient remarqué son expression inhabituellement fermée.

- Rien de grave, la rassurai-je.

Mon cerveau carburait à mille à l'heure, à propos de ce qui se passait tandis que je continuai de manger, et je jetai un regard inquiet en direction de la fenêtre. Carlisle revint bientôt, sans un mot. Il ne toucha pas à son dessert et ne cessa pas de surveiller l'extérieur. Je m'efforçai de converser avec Julia et Mark comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne parvenais à tenir qu'en sachant que je pourrais enfin comprendre une fois que je serais seule avec Carlisle. Nous finîmes par payer l'addition et nous levâmes. En sortant dehors, Carlisle enserra étroitement ma taille et j'observai les alentours, inquiète. Mais tout était normal, quelques passants se promenaient sur le port, sous le clair de lune. Je ralentis le pas et nous laissâmes Mark et Julia prendre de l'avance.

- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ?

- Les visiteurs qu'Alice a vu, ils sont là.

- Quoi ? Ici, à Port Angeles ? Demandai-je, effarée.

- Oui, ils sont arrivés par surprise, de sorte qu'Alice n'a rien vu venir.

Nous étions presque arrivés à la voiture.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- J'ai appelé Edward tout à l'heure, expliqua Carlisle. Lui et ses frères et soeurs arrivent bientôt. Tu vas rentrer avec Bella et Rosalie, et moi et les autres allons rester ici pour parler aux vampires.

- Quoi ? Non ! M'exclamai-je sans réfléchir.

Carlise prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- Esmée, je veux que tu rentres. Ce serait dangereux pour toi de rester.

- Mais, et toi ?

- Nous serons cinq contre trois, tout ira bien.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser ici sans savoir ce qui se passerait, mais je ne ferais que gêner en restant.

- Où sont-ils à l'heure actuelle ?

Carlisle comprit de qui je parlais.

- Ils se sont éclipsés dans le petit bois à l'est de la ville, mais ils vont revenir.

Nous arrivâmes au parking où nous attendaient Julia et Mark.

- Et bien ? S'écria mon amie. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

- On a pris notre temps, répondis-je avec autant de naturel que possible.

Nous les rejoignâmes et Carlisle prit la parole :

- Justement, Esmée et moi allons profiter de cette belle nuit pour nous promener sur la grève, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il fallait trouver une explication pour justifier le fait que nous restions tandis que Mark et Julia rentraient.

- Bonne idée ! Fit Mark d'un air joyeux, on va venir avec vous !

Zut. Il n'avait pas compris. Julia le regarda d'un air désolé.

- Euh... Mark, nous devrions rentrer pour laisser Carlisle et Esmée seuls, tu ne crois pas ?

Mark eut une illumination.

- Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Bonne soirée alors.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et bientôt la Ford s'éloigna dans la nuit obscure. J'enlaçai Carlisle, respirant son odeur afin de diminuer le taux d'énervement qui montait dangereusement en moi.

- Ça va aller me rassura-t-il doucement.

- Je me demande pour quelle raison ces vampires sont là...

Soudainement, en moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvai derrière Carlisle qui me protégeait de son corps.

- Ah ça, très chère, fit une voix suave, c'est une très bonne question !

La voix appartenait à un homme que j'identifiai immédiatement comme étant un vampire, du fait de sa pâle beauté. Il avait des cheveux bruns, était d'assez grande taille et plutôt mince. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir très simple et s'avança vers nous nonchalament. Lorsqu'il fut plus près, je constatai que ses yeux avaient une couleur rouge écarlate, et frissonai. Le vampire s'approcha de Carlisle en tendant la main d'un air affable. Après une hésitation, Carlisle fit un pas en avant et la serra brièvement.

- Je m'appelle Corey, se présenta le vampire aux yeux rouges.

- Carlisle.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Carlisle. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua Carlisle, intrigué. Et qui donc ?

- De vieux amis roumains.

À cet instant, deux voitures surgirent derrière nous dans un crissement de pneus, et la fratrie Cullen au complet en sortit. Ils vinrent se poster tout autour de nous et je me sentis enfin rassurée. Comme pour contrer la soudaine apparaiton des Cullen, deux silhouettes apparurent aux côtés de Corey.

- Et bien, dit Corey, voilà qui est pour le mieux. Je réitère donc les présentations. Je me nomme Corey, et voici mes deux lieutenants : Alicia et Jesse.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants avançèrent dans la lumière et je pu voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. La femme avait des cheveux blonds et courts et était vêtue d'une combinaison noire moulante, qui la faisait ressembler à une espionne. Jesse quant à lui, portait un simple T-shirt noir et un jean usé, aux bords rapiécés. Ils avaient tous deux des prunelles rouges sang.

Carlisle présenta sa famille, m'incluant dedans. À l'annonce de mon nom, Corey me fixa de ses yeux effrayants et je déglutis avec difficulté. Carlisle se racla la gorge, et reprit la conversation :

- Quelle est la raison de votre présence ici, Corey ?

Il se trouve que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt ambitieux, expliqua-t-il d'une vois trainante. J'ai plusieurs projets, et je vais avoir besoin d'alliés pour les mener à bien. Je possède un clan assez vaste, voyez-vous nous sommes six.

Carlisle prit bien soin de cacher le fait qu'il était déjà au courant et feint la surprise.

- Oui, reprit Corey, nous sommes assez nombreux mais il reste cependant une menace importante, qui pourrait contrecarrer mes projets. Je parle bien sûr des Volturi.

- Les Volturi ? Si je me souvenais bien, il s'agissait de ces vampires italiens sans pitié qui gouvernaient, en quelque sorte, le monde des vampires.

- En quoi vos "projets" pourraient-ils être menacés par les Volturi ? Demanda Edward.

Corey émit un rire cynique qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Disons que cela risque de faire quelques dégâts, ce qui pourrait inciter les Volturi à se mêler d'autre chose que de leurs affaires.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi et de ma famille ? Reprit Carlisle.

Je souhaiterais vous compter parmis mes alliés potentiels. Votre clan est le deuxième plus imposant qui existe, et on m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup d'amis de par le monde. Je pense que vous seriez un précieux atout si jamais un combat entre moi et les Volturi devait éclater et..

- Non, le coupa fermement Carlisle. Les Volturi font respecter la loi et nous ne nous opposerons pas à eux.

Corey laissa son expression amicale s'effriter et n'arbora plus qu'un masque froid et déterminé.

- Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux d'accepter ma requête. C'est dans votre intérêt.

Rosalie laissa échapper un sifflement furieux devant la menace à peine voilée de l'effrayant vampire, auquel répondit un grognement de celle qui s'appelait Alicia.

- C'est à vous de voir, reprit Corey, ou vous vous joignez à moi, ou vous serez contre moi.

- Nous ne souhaitons ni l'un ni l'autre.

Corey fit un geste brusque de la main, ce qui ressemblait à un sursaut d'humeur.

- J'écraserais tous ceux qui se dresseront contre moi Carlisle, et tout puissant que vous soyez vous et votre clan, vous n'y échapperez pas.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils dans une expression mi-inquiète mi-stupéfaite. Corey avait une attitude psychotique, passant d'un registre amical à un registre meurtrier en quelques secondes.

- Je suis navré que vous le preniez comme ça, dit-il à l'adresse du vampire. Nous ne souhaitons simplement pas être impliqués dans vos histoires.

- Tout le monde est concerné, martela l'autre. Nous nous reverrons.

- Une dernière chose, l'interpella Carlisle. Vous êtes priés de ne pas vous nourrir sur notre territoire.

Corey acquiesça d'un mouvement sec du menton et lui et ses deux sous-fifres disparurent. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçu que je tremblais de tous mes membres. Il était véritablement terrifiant, et les menaces qu'il avait proféré m'avaient laissée avec la gorge nouée.

- C'est moi ou ce type est complètement cinglé ? Demanda Emmett à la cantonnade.

- Je crois qu'il nous a laissé la même impression à tous, Emmet, commenta Jasper.

Carlisle se retourna, me prit les mains et s'adressa à Alice.

- Vont-ils partir ?

- Oui, ils rentrent chez eux, répondit-elle, le regard plongé vers quelquechose qu'elle seule pouvait distinguer.

- Edward ? Appela Carlisle.

- J'ai entendu dans son esprit les grandes lignes de son plan.

- Bien, lâcha Carlisle. Nous en parlerons à la maison. Esmée, je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Non, répliquai-je. S'il te plaît, je veux savoir ce qui se passe moi aussi.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Alice le coupa dans son élan.

- Le danger est passé, argua-t-elle. Elle ne craint plus rien, et elle a le droit de savoir.

Je la remerciai d'un regard.

- Tu as raison, se résigna-t-il. Allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures en silence, pour filer à toute vitesse en direction de Forks. Je ne me sentais nullement fatiguée, la tension était bien trop présente en moi.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Nous arrivons à un tournant décisif de l'histoire, la fin approche d'ailleurs à grand pas. A bientôt ! =)**


End file.
